


Sink or Swim

by akina4an



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Amnesia, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Father, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Charles, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akina4an/pseuds/akina4an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик – увязший в проблемах отец-одиночка троих детей, ненавидящий некогда крепко обидевшего его Себастьяна Шоу. Пытаясь вновь наладить свою жизнь, он сталкивается с грубой, избалованной омегой Шоу, Чарльзом, отчего застарелая злость вспыхивает вновь.</p><p>Когда Чарльз в результате несчастного случая оказывается в больнице, Эрик, направившийся к нему, чтобы вновь встретиться лицом к лицу, обнаруживает, что у того амнезия. В неразберихе Чарльз по ошибке принимает Эрика за свою пару.</p><p>Эрик знает, что должен прояснить недоразумение, но как упустить такой превосходный шанс для небольшой мести?</p><p>По мотивам фильма "An Overboard".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sink or Swim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648683) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



> Название можно перевести как "Потону или выплыву" (русскоязычный эквивалент, соответственно, "Пан или пропал"). Самого автора на это название вдохновил этот клип: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORR-OmUfm80

\- Док пять, - повторил Эрик, вновь сверяясь с небрежным почерком Азазеля.

Это и был пятый док, так что он должен был бы обнаружить лодку, но назвать подобным образом такое судно казалось ужасным преуменьшением. Перед ним была громадная роскошная яхта, новая, великолепная и особенно сверкающая на фоне окружающих ее грязных рыболовных траулеров и облупившихся катеров.

Пожав плечами, Эрик поудобнее перехватил свой ящик с инструментами и ступил на мостик, ведущий на нижнюю палубу. 

\- Эй, - позвал он, - Есть кто?

Над перилами верхней палубы показалась темноволосая голова.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил мужчина с легким акцентом.

\- Да, я электрик.

\- А, секунду, пожалуйста, - и голова исчезла.

Пока ждал, Эрик снова осмотрел массивный корабль и задумался, какого черта тот вообще делает в этом захолустном прибрежном городке, а не в каком месте попрестижнее. Даже его металл ощущался иначе, чем у окружавших его суден: куда более солидным и дорогим.

Наконец, мужчина с вежливой улыбкой на достаточно приятном лице спустился к Эрику.

\- Добрый день, - безукоризненно вежливо поприветствовал он, - Вас вызвал мой хозяин. У нас проблема на верхней палубе – не включается кондиционер.

На прозвучавшее «хозяин» Эрик поднял бровь, но решил, что просто грех упускать легкий заработок.

\- Показывайте.

Кивнув, мужчина провел Эрика через две палубы на самый верх яхты, высота которой была внушительной. Здесь находился еще один мужчина, развалившийся на мягкой скамейке на носу яхты в смехотворно маленьких и баснословно дорогих плавках от «Speedo» и распахнутом халате.

\- Янош, - слегка невнятно произнес он, - жарко.

\- Да, сэр, - немедленно откликнулся тот и, взяв стоявшую рядом бутылку вина, наполнил бокал мужчины, - электрик здесь, чтобы это исправить. 

Пьяный, почти что голый мужчина обратил взор затуманенных синих глаз на Эрика:

\- А, ну привет, - произнес он, растягивая слова, на губах его появилась небольшая усмешка.

\- Проблема с блоком питания, - предположил Эрик, игнорируя очевидное подначивание. 

Янош, кивнув, отвел его к небольшому шкафчику, а затем, извинившись, вернулся к своему, безусловно, требующему ухода на самом высоком уровне хозяину. Эрик быстро и легко обнаружил проблему своими способностями и, обрадованный, что исправить ее не составит труда, принялся за работу. Из-за угла донесся возмущенный голос пьяного мужчины, что-то втолковывающего своему слуге.

\- Надеюсь, починят быстро, а то я точно умру. Можно еще этого прелестного вина? Благодарю, милый. О, а где Себастьян? – Эрик напрягся, нечаянно погнув находящийся в руке провод, - Весь день его не видел.

\- Он уехал в город по делам. 

Мужчина насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Надеюсь, что он там и найдет, куда засунуть свой член, и не будет беспокоить меня.

Эрик только приподнял брови, но ввязываться в досужие сплетни богачей у него не было никакого желания. Полностью сфокусировавшись на работе, он отключился от глупого разговора. Мужчина так сосредоточился, что даже не услышал шагов, пока вдруг прямо перед ним не замаячила тень, закрывшая его от изнуряющих лучей жаркого солнца. 

\- Починил?

Из своего согнувшегося положения Эрик глянул на мужчину и, проведя глазами по чуть мускулистым ногам, выпуклости на его плавках, плоскому животу и светло-розовым соскам, наконец-то, остановился на его лице.

\- Нет, - ответил он, и тут порыв ветра донес до него сладковатый аромат, который Эрик поневоле вдохнул.

Омега.

Мог бы и догадаться. Омеги были редки, но Эрик за свою жизнь встречал нескольких. И те были так же трудолюбивы и упорны, как и любой альфа или бета. Высший класс же, однако, относился к своим омегам совсем иначе, балуя их, словно ценных питомцев, и делая все, чтобы те никогда в своей жизни не знали нужды. Так что то, что этот оказался испорченным отродьем, неожиданностью не было.

\- Не мог бы ты поторопиться? Я тут, и впрямь, сгораю.

Эрик стиснул зубы.

\- Я работаю над этим. Проще, когда никто не лезет.

\- Это было грубо, - нахмурился омега, но, отвернувшись, нетвердой походкой направился вниз по палубе. Эрик зацепился взглядом за след от укуса на его шее. Это объясняло, почему он не почувствовал запах, только ступив на борт. Омеги, у которых была пара, все так же хорошо пахли, но их аромат был смешан с запахом их альф, приглушающим их собственный и делающим тот менее привлекательным для остальных.

Пожав плечами, Эрик вернулся к работе, и ему даже удалось вовремя с ней закончить. Вытерев руки о джинсы, он снова направился к передней части яхты.

\- Теперь все должно работать.

\- Прелестно, - сказал бездельничающий омега, сделав еще один солидный глоток вина, - Янош, будь так любезен, включи. 

Мужчина, кивнув, зашел в кабину и, вернувшись мгновение спустя, подпер открытую дверь, чтобы прохладный воздух проходил на палубу.

\- Идеально, - удовлетворенно улыбнулся омега, абсолютно не заботясь об огромном количестве затрачиваемой на это энергии. Немудрено, что сгорел блок.

\- Заплати ему, - распорядившись, омега расположился на скамейке, лениво раскинув бедра.

Эрик прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не смотреть, но с треском провалился, успев отвести взгляд, лишь когда вернулся Янош с бумажником, почти что лопающимся от наличных. Поставив свой ящик с инструментами на стоящий рядом столик, он начал выписывать сумму чека. Омега, соскользнув со своего места, на нетвердых ногах подошел к ящику Эрика, точно кот к новой игрушке.

\- Не трогай, - велел Эрик, не отрываясь от заполняемой формы.

Раздался грохот. Попавший врасплох, он чиркнул ручкой по бумаге, а, обернувшись, обнаружил, что его ящик лежит на нижней палубе, а большая часть инструментов скатывается к краю. Даже с его быстрыми рефлексами ему удалось поймать своими способностями лишь пару, прежде чем они упали за борт.

\- Упс, - сказал омега и расхохотался, пьяно хихикая.

Эрик, оттолкнул мужчину (отчего тот со вскриком театрально свалился с ног, что Эрик начисто проигнорировал) и опустился на колени, подсчитывая потери.

\- Какого черта? Ты же только что выбросил большую часть моих инструментов в воду!

\- А не надо было класть их так близко к краю яхты! – возмутился омега.

\- Да ты шутишь? – вытаращился на него Эрик, - Тут виноват ты один, чертов пьяница!

\- Что-что? – похоже, мужчина хотел показывать, как шокирован, прижав руку к груди, но, малость промахнувшись, вместо этого схватился за живот, - Ты очень, очень грубый.

\- Ах, сэр, - попытался Янош, но был прерван.

\- Проводи-ка его на выход, Янош! – воскликнул мужчина, тыча в Эрика пальцем, - Он тут пытается обвинить меня в собственной же ошибке! Вот мудак!

\- Это я мудак? – недоверчиво переспросил Эрик, - Ты избалованная сучка!

Омега разинул рот от возмущения.

\- Ты просто отвратителен. Я не заплачу тебе ни цента.

\- Что? – Эрик бросил взгляд на свой теперь уже полупустой ящик, - Ты должен их возместить.

\- Ни черта я не должен, - поднявшись на ноги, упер руки в бока омега.

Эрик, вскочив на ноги, приблизившись к самому его лицу:

\- А сейчас слушай сюда…

Янош тут же дернул Эрика назад под взглядом ухмыляющегося омеги.

\- Агрессивный альфа угрожает омеге, у которого есть пара? Ой, Янош, звоним в полицию?

Эрик осекся.

\- Ты должен заплатить мне за работу и за потерянные инструменты, - сказал он спокойно.

\- Дай ему сто долларов, Янош, не больше, - омега снова расположился на своей мягкой скамейке, потягиваясь на солнце, - С этим закончили.

Эрик стиснул зубы, пока его выпроваживали, сунув жалкую сотню, даже не покрывавшую расходов. Он встал на причале, способный лишь гневно пялиться на яхту. Он подумывал было найти какую-то деталь, чтобы сломать ее, что-то важное и дорогостоящее, но нет, эти богачи знали, кто он, и не отличались большой принципиальностью. Обратись они в полицию, Эрик все потеряет… снова.

В досаде он нашел только что собственноручно починенный блок питания и, сконцентрировавшись так, что перехватило дыхание, замкнул его. Усмехнувшись, мужчина отправился вниз по пристани.

Ему понадобилось три попытки, чтобы завести свой старый побитый грузовичок, но тот, в конце концов, с шумом вернулся к жизни, и Эрик поехал домой. Достав телефон и позвонив Азазелю, он, буквально кипя, во всех подробностях рассказал ему о происшествии.

\- Отстойно, что твоя первая работа здесь оказалась такой, - сказал Азазель, - Если еще позвонят, откажемся к ним кого бы то ни было посылать. Давай еще раз проверим имя, - в трубке на миг повисла тишина, - Док пять, Чарльз Шоу, да?

Эрик почти что потерял управление, но, благодаря своим способностям, сумел вовремя справиться.

\- Что? – проскрипел он.

\- Чарльз Шоу, - повторил Азазель, - Знаю, ты ненавидишь это имя, но…

\- Нет, я не об этом, - сказал Эрик, - его мужа зовут Себастьян. Яхта… он дал тебе название яхты?

\- «Caspartina».

То же, что было на фотографии в кабинете Шоу, с которой Эрику вкрадчиво улыбались с яхты Себастьян и его друзья, в то время как он просил еще немного времени.

Все перед Эриком застлала багровая пелена.

\- Это _он_.

\- Эрик, - быстро сказал Азазель предостерегающе, - не совершай опрометчивых поступков. Ты не можешь себе этого позволить.

Каждый мускул в теле Эрика напрягся, а вокруг угрожающе заскрежетал металл машины. Из всех людей в мире быть униженным именно гребанной омегой Себастьяна Шоу, и, само собой, Эрик бессилен что-либо сделать. Нужно было надавить сильнее, чтобы хотя бы получить причитающуюся ему честно заработанную сумму. Он не должен был отступать, поджав хвост, как какой-то трус.

\- Эрик, - терпеливо, но настойчиво повторил Азазель, - ты должен это отпустить. Шоу забрал у тебя достаточно, так что не позволяй забрать еще больше.

Эрик, сжав руку на руле так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, сделал медленный вдох и сказал:

\- Ты прав.

***

Когда Эрик подъезжал к своим владениям, разум его все еще не успокоился. Он попытался, разложив чувства по полочкам, задвинуть их куда подальше, но сильное желание что-то или кого-то искалечить так и не оставило его полностью. Когда дом показался в поле зрения, он приметил незнакомую машину, припаркованную прямо перед дверью в тени деревьев. Это был довольно новый и чистый синий седан, выглядевший просто неуместно перед его ветхим домом с облупившейся краской и покосившимся крыльцом.

Распахнулась дверца, и из машины показалась одетая в брюки и блузку аккуратная женщина с висящими на шее очками.

\- Мистер Леншерр, - позвала она.

\- Это я, - сказал Эрик, захлопывая дверь своей машины с излишним усилием, - А вы?

Эрик взял протянутую ему руку.

\- Мойра МакТаггерт. Я учитель в начальной школе «Рэнделл». Пришла познакомиться с моими новыми только что переехавшими учениками и обнаружила двух семилетних, оставленных на несколько часов одних с шестилетним ребенком. Не объясните?

Эрик поморщился.

\- Видите ли, просто надо было отбежать ненадолго.

Она равнодушно посмотрела на него.

\- Вам нужен кто-то, чтобы присматривать за детьми. Они сказали, что после смерти их бабушки подобное стало частым явлением.

Эрик выдавил улыбку, которая, как он надеялся, выглядела хоть вполовину естественной.

\- Любят они преувеличивать. Вовсе не частым.

Женщина прищурилась, внимательно изучая его.

\- Если я, вернувшись на следующей неделе, снова найду этих детей в одиночестве, мне жаль, но я обращусь в службу защиты детей.

\- Понимаю, - сказал Эрик, сохраняя хладнокровное выражение, хоть его сердце и билось как сумасшедшее.

Эрик провожал машину взглядом, пока та не исчезла из виду. Первым из дома выскочил Пьетро, побежавший прямо к Эрику и врезавшийся в него с такой силой, что вышибло весь воздух из легких, и так быстро затараторивший, что Эрик не смог разобрать ни слова. Вскоре появилась и Ванда. Она закрыла дверь перед пытавшейся пойти следом Лорной, показав той язык.

\- Неудачница! – сказала она и, бросившись к Эрику, дернула его за джинсы.

\- Не разговаривай так с сестрой, - вполсилы поругал ее вымотавшийся Эрик.

\- Говорю, что хочу! – ответила Ванда, - Она отстой!

\- Ага! – согласился Пьетро, и это было первым вразумительным словом, которое от него услышал Эрик.

Сидевшая за дверью Лорна разрыдалась.

Мужчина вздохнул. Это его жизнь. И нужно найти какой-то способ ее наладить.

***

Чарльз сидел в спальне и пил вино прямо из горла, когда яхта пришла в движение, что говорило о том, что Себастьян, наконец-то, вернулся.

\- Милый, - сказал мужчина, ввалившись в комнату, - слышал, день у тебя выдался неприятный. Хочешь об этом поговорить?

\- Нет, - недвусмысленно ответил Чарльз, - На самом деле, лучше не стоит. И где ты был?

Себастьян снисходительно улыбнулся, скользнув на кровать рядом с Чарльзом.

\- Заботился о бизнесе дома, чтобы быть уверенным, что смогу продолжать делать моего прекрасного омегу счастливым.

\- Ты прелесть, - сказал Чарльз, совсем того не подразумевая. Разум Себастьяна, как и обычно, был размыт и не давал коснуться себя – побочный эффект мутации мужчины. И Чарльз был весьма этому рад: ему вовсе не хотелось знать, что за змеи там клубятся. Себастьян положил руку на обнаженное бедро Чарльза, слегка сжав его. 

\- Как насчет поцелуя?

Чарльз быстро поверхностно прижался к его губам, а затем сделал большой глоток вина. Себастьян тяжело посмотрел на него, но затем весело предложил: 

\- Как насчет прогулки по палубе? Вечер просто прекрасный.

Чарльзу идти не хотелось, но если это значит, что руки Себастьяна больше не будет на его бедре, вечерняя прогулка, и впрямь, звучит прекрасно. 

\- Давай.

Чарльз с неохотой отставил бутылку, и они, выйдя на холодный ночной воздух, направились неспешным шагом по судну. Себастьян взял ладонь Чарльза и положил себе на сгиб локтя, будто они были на какой-то причудливой вечеринке. Они продолжили свою прогулку лишь в льющимся в темноте свете звезд и луны.

Несколько поворотов спустя они, остановившись передохнуть на носу, оперлись локтями о перила, глядя в темную воду. Линия берега уже исчезла вдали, и Чарльз лениво задумался, куда они направятся теперь, хотя не то чтобы это было особенно важно. Голова его была легка и весела от алкоголя, и даже стоявший рядом Себастьян не мог этого испортить. На самом деле, как бы Чарльзу не хотелось не признаваться в этом, сегодня Себастьян пах довольно хорошо, и от его запаха альфы у Чарльза вспотели ладони. Нужно скорее найти те противозачаточные таблетки, что он тайком пронес на борт, понял он, браня себя за то, что не следил за своей течкой внимательнее. Последнее, что ему нужно, это забеременеть ребенком Шоу.

\- Что у тебя на уме, любовь моя? – спросил Себастьян мягко.

\- Дети, - честно ответил Чарльз, надеясь, что это тот ответ, который мужчина хотел услышать. И да, та часть его разума, что была более ясной, говорила, что это, и впрямь, правильный ответ, хоть Чарльзу и казалось, что его вот-вот вывернет.

Он подавил тошноту. Лучше он, чем Рэйвен. Что бы Чарльз не пришлось сделать в своей жизни, он никогда не пожалеет, что спас свою сестренку от участи стать невестой Себастьяна.

Мужчина прижался поцелуем к шее Чарльза, к месту укуса, свидетельствующему об их связи. Чарльз подавил противоречащие друг другу ощущения собственного тела.

\- Ты просто совершенство, - сказал Себастьян, касаясь губами кожи Чарльза, - это, и впрямь, ужасно.

Чарльз едва успел удивленно моргнуть, прежде чем получил толчок и, перегнувшись через перила, упал. Он сильно ударился об воду, ледяной холод выбил весь воздух из его легких. Всплыл на поверхность, он, отфыркиваясь, попытался позвать на помощь, но вода удушала, а соль царапала горло. Он изо всех сил старался держаться на плаву, но его отчаянные удары были ничем перед силой волн. Все еще стоявший на том же месте у перил Себастьян с безмятежной улыбкой на лице смотрел на него, в то время как яхта продолжала уплывать все дальше и дальше. Чарльз послал последний отчаянный телепатический крик о помощи, но ноги подводили его, а надежда угасала. В конце концов, изнеможение взяло верх, и он погрузился во тьму.

***

Пьетро бросил кусок своей вафли в лицо Ванды, та, вскрикнув, зачерпнула ложкой жидкие яйца и запустила ими в брата. Девочка промазала, и те, приземлившись на зеленые волосы Лорны и медленно соскользнув по ним, шлепнулись на стол.

\- Прекратите! – одернул близнецов Эрик, но было слишком поздно – на глазах Лорны уже навернулись слезы. Пытаясь избежать полного краха, Эрик, усадив девочку себе на колени, принялся нежно укачивать ее, вытирая волосы салфеткой.

Азазеля наблюдения за всеми этими манипуляциями, похоже, забавляли.

\- Счастье отцовства.

Эрик вперил в мужчину свирепый взгляд, но эффект был несколько подпорчен, когда он должен был прерваться, чтобы не дать Пьетро засунуть пальцы в банку с сиропом. К счастью, закусочная была по большей части пуста, а у официантки, Ангел, была слабость к детям. Когда они приходили в последний раз, она с гордостью демонстрировала свои крылья, и Ванда заявила, что хочет такую же мутацию, когда вырастет. Эрик все еще не совсем понимал способности девочки, но начинал подозревать, что, если та захочет крылья достаточно сильно, это вполне может стать возможным.

\- Похоже, работать сегодня не вариант, - вздохнул Эрик, - понятия не имею, где взять денег на няню. У меня нет никаких сбережений.

\- Я думал, ты снова переехал сюда, потому что тут дешевле, - сказал Азазель, отдергивая хвост подальше от шаловливых ручек Пьетро.

\- Дешевле, ага, но все еще не бесплатно, - Эрик опустил голову на стол, и Ванда тут же засунула ему в ухо яйцо. Он отряхнулся, даже не потрудившись отругать ее, - Мне нужна няня.

\- Это точно. Или новая жена.

\- Нет, - нахмурился Эрик.

\- Шесть лет прошло, Эрик.

\- Нет.

\- Ладно, - Азазель, признавая поражение, поднял руки. Эрик знал, что его друг детства просто пытается помочь, но последнее, в чем он нуждался, это очередные нравоучения. - Не буду лезть.

Азазель, отвернувшись, уставился в стоявший в углу старенький телевизор. Как раз рассказывали о погоде в городе и сильных приливах, когда вещание прервала репортер с последними новостями. Женщина стояла около местной больницы с серьезным выражением на чрезмерно раскрашенном лице.

\- Джим, тут в больнице перед нами развивается целая история. Этим утром на пляже местным рыбаком был найден мужчина без сознания. Он был доставлен в больницу, где, получив помощь, очнулся. Мы ждем подробности, но уже есть фотография этого человека, которая, как они надеются, поможет найти его семью.

Эрик, крутивший чашку с кофе в руках, пролил его на стол, Ванда с радостным воплем тут же начала вырисовывать в лужице всякие фигуры.

\- Его описывают как мужчину ростом пять футов и шесть дюймов, вес около 140 фунтов, волосы русые, глаза голубые, - продолжила репортер, но Эрик этого уже не слышал, ум его полностью остановил работу при виде на экране фотографии Чарльза Шоу, бледного, смущенного, но абсолютно узнаваемого. 

\- Это он, - сказал Эрик.

\- Кто? – спросили одновременно прижавшаяся к нему Лорна и Азазель.

\- Чарльз Шоу, - проскрипел Эрик.

\- Он? – переспросил Азазель, - Ну, не могу сказать, что у Шоу плохой вкус, - при виде выражения лица Эрика из его голоса пропала вся насмешливость, - Эрик, - предостерегающе произнес он.

\- Я иду к нему, - поднявшись, сказал Эрик не терпящим возражений тоном

\- Что? Зачем? – спросил Азазель, - Все кончено, Эрик.

\- Ничего не кончено. Он должен мне денег, - Эрик окинул троих своих детей, как он надеялся, устрашающим взглядом, - Ведите себя хорошо с Азазелем.

\- Эрик, да подожди! Ты позволяешь вмешиваться своей гордости!

Эрик, не удостоив это ответом, не оглядываясь, вылетел из закусочной. Ему был дан второй шанс на то, чтобы не облажаться. Теперь он не позволит омеге Шоу уйти вот так просто.

***

Медсестра за стойкой регистрации была просто счастлива, услышав, что Эрик знает их пациента.

\- О, слава Богу, - сказала она, заламывая руки, - доктор так беспокоился.

\- Беспокоился? – спросил Эрик, пока она вела его по коридору, - Он так сильно пострадал?

Не то чтобы Эрика это действительно заботило, но он не хотел походить на конченного социопата.

\- Ох, нет, - сказала она, - но лучше, если вам все объяснит доктор. Боюсь, это в некотором роде вас шокирует.

\- Что шокирует? – спросил Эрик, но медсестра лишь с симпатией глянула на него, ничего не говоря.

Женщина постучала, и из комнаты показался доктор, внешность которого поразила Эрика. Он был огромным, синим и покрыт мехом – один из самых устрашающих мутантов, каких Эрику когда-либо приходилось видеть. А его белый халат и интеллигентные очки вовсе не преуменьшали звериного вида. Эрик был так поражен, увидев его, что ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заметить, что кровать пуста, а Чарльз у окна выхаживает туда-сюда в квадрате солнечного света.

\- Он знает нашего таинственного мужчину, - сказала медсестра, доктор же на это, оскалившись, расплылся в улыбке.

\- Отличные новости!

Чарльз, остановившись, отвернулся от окна, устремив на Эрика взгляд широко распахнутых глаз. Он, одетый в слишком большую больничную одежду, с растрепанными волосами и веснушками на бледных щеках, совсем не походил на вчерашнюю расточительную забалованную омегу. 

\- Ты, - спросил он тихо и неуверенно, - знаешь, кто я?

\- Ну конечно, - ответил Эрик, задаваясь вопросом, какую игру сейчас вело это отродье.

\- Ты Чарльз… - но мужчина, всхлипнув, бросился к Эрику и, обхватив его руками и зарывшись лицом в изгиб шеи, _принюхался_. Эрик тут же напрягся, но оставил руки безвольно висеть по бокам.

\- Просто чудесно, - сказал доктор, - Я так рад, что все получилось. Видите? Я же говорил, ваша пара придет за вами.

Чарльз кивнул, все так же уткнувшись носом в шею Эрика.

\- Слава Богу, ты здесь, - прошептал он. 

Эрик беспомощно заморгал.

\- Я не… - начал он, но тут Чарльз отстранился достаточно далеко, чтобы уставиться на Эрика своими ярко-голубыми искрящимися слезами глазами, и слова замерли у Эрика в горле.

\- Мы с вашим супругом должны поговорить, - добродушно сказал доктор, утешительно положив руку на плечо Чарльза, - Он пока не понимает, что происходит.

Чарльз, кивнув, наконец-то, полностью выпустил Эрика, и эта резкая потеря тепла была неприятна.

\- Понимаю, - сказал он, безуспешно попытавшись вытереть глаза.

А вот Эрик не понимал. У него, блядь, не было ни единой идеи, что тут происходит, и паника его, должно быть, отразилась на лице, потому что доктор, положив ему на спину свою удивительно сильную руку, вывел его из комнаты. Чарльз всхлипнул, стоило Эрику пропасть из поля зрения.

\- Меня зовут Хэнк МакКой, - сказал доктор, проводив Эрика в кабинет и усадив его, и, прежде чем сесть за свое место за столом, запер дверь, - У вас, должно быть, была очень непростая ночь. Могу я спросить, почему вы не сообщили об исчезновении своего супруга?

\- Моего супруга… - тупо повторил Эрик.

\- Понимаю, все происходящее является для вас шоком.

«Ты и не представляешь», - подумал Эрик.

\- Мы полагаем, он значительное время провел в воде, - объяснил доктор МакКой, - но не уверены, как он оказался на пляже. Должно быть, он упал с высоты, поскольку амнезия, похоже, вызвана легкой травмой головы.

\- Амнезия? – переспросил Эрик.

Доктор МакКой сжал губы в тонкую линию.

\- Он ничего не помнит.

Эрик моргнул.

\- Понимаю, звучит скверно, - продолжил доктор, - но нет причин считать, что память не вернется, особенно, если он будет окружен знакомыми, например, вами и обстановкой своего дома. Мы провели всевозможные обследования и тестирования, и физически он полностью здоров, за исключением его способности ощущать запахи, - доктор МакКой немного поерзал в кресле, - Уверен, вам известно, как чувствительны омеги к запахам. Что ж, он наглотался столько соленой воды, что чуть не утонул, и, кажется, повредил некоторый рецепторы, отвечающие за обоняние. 

У Эрика закружилась голова.

\- Вы в порядке? – спросил доктор, - Немного побледнели.

\- Да, - сказал Эрик, едва понимая сам себя, - Нормально.

\- Понимаю, должно быть, тяжело слышать, что ваша пара пострадала и теперь даже не может по-настоящему учуять ваш запах, но, обещаю, со временем это излечится и придет в норму. Если в будущем это вызовет проблемы с течками, мы более чем готовы поработать с вами над гормональной терапией.

\- Э-э, спасибо, - ответил слушавший вполуха Эрик. Умом он был за миллионы миль отсюда, комбинируя возможность за возможностью, в то время как доктор продолжал разглагольствовать, вдаваясь в какие-то подробности о сцепке при проблемах с ощущением запахов, что Эрика совершенно не заботило.

Чарльз Шоу и понятия не имеет, кто он такой. Эрик не сможет получить с него ни цента, так что тот бесполезен. Вся эта поездка сюда была пустой тратой времени. 

Но Чарльз Шоу еще и думает, что Эрик – его альфа. Эрик понимал, что правильней всего прояснить недоразумение, но… 

Ну, есть и еще один вариант. Тот, что может решить целый ряд проблем в жизни Эрика и поможет удостовериться, что Чарльз в полной мере заплатил за потерянные инструменты. Он подумал о Мойре, службе защиты детей и своем запущенном доме. Подумал о собственных детях, которых любил больше жизни, пусть они и сводили его с ума, и невыносимой угрозе их потерять. 

Эрику, возможно, и не хватало многих положительных качеств, но решительность определенно не была из их числа. Глубоко вздохнув, он перебил речь доктора МакКоя о терапии:

\- Большое вам спасибо, что так хорошо позаботились о моей паре, доктор. Когда можно забрать его домой?


	2. Chapter 2

Пока медсестра помогала Чарльзу взобраться в потрепанный грузовик, доктор МакКой отвел Эрика в сторону:

\- У меня один вопрос. Ваша пара же обычный человек, верно?

\- Э-э, да, - ответил Эрик уклончиво, не зная, каков ответ на самом деле. Ему на глаза не попадалось никаких признаков наличия у Чарльза мутации, но он то и провел в присутствии этого мужчины в общей сложности минут пятнадцать.

Плечи доктора МакКоя чуть расслабились, и Эрик понял, что прошел тест. 

\- Прекрасно. Мы так и думали, но у него положительная реакция на тест на ген «X», так что хотели удостовериться. По его словам, он не чувствует никакой силы или чего-то в этом роде. Наши мутации своего рода те же органы чувств, равно как и зрение или вкус, так что амнезия не может стереть нашу способность их использовать. Просто хотел свериться с вами, чтобы убедиться, что волноваться не о чем.

Доктору Эрик верил больше, чем собственным практически отсутствующим знаниям о Чарльзе.

\- Ага, старый добрый обычный человек.

Доктор пожал ему руки и отпустил их.

С тех пор как они выехали на дорогу, атмосфера в кузове была напряженной. 

\- Хороший грузовик, - наконец нарушил молчание Чарльз, неподвижно сидевший на своем месте.

Эрик не смог сдержать смеха.

\- Этот? Да это кусок дерьма.

Чарльз нахмурился.

\- По-видимому, ты его любишь, раз уж он у тебя так долго. К тому же, он все еще на ходу. Хороший, надежный грузовик. 

Эрик даже не знал, что и ответить. Уж конечно, это не то, что он ожидал от богатого забалованного парня.

\- Хороший, - признал он, - я зову его Магнето.

\- Дурацкое имя, - не задумываясь, сказал Чарльз, Эрик, несколько оскорбленный, тут же сжал зубы. Мужчина, должно быть, заметил это, поскольку, изменившись в лице, пробормотал, - Прости. Все это так странно.

\- Мне об этом расскажи, - согласился Эрик, все еще задаваясь вопросом, а не погрузился ли уже глубже, чем следует.

\- Так… - продолжил Чарльз, - расскажешь мне… обо мне? О нас?

Эрик кивнул, стараясь придумать, с чего бы начать. Ему нужна была история, в которой он сам не запутается, что-то достаточно близкое к правде, чтобы та жизнь, что у него была, согласовывалась с его фальшивой жизнью с Чарльзом.

\- Я родился и вырос здесь, в Ньюпорте, но переехал в город прямо перед старшей школой. И там встретил тебя, - само собой, там он встретил Магду, но так врать легче, - Мы быстро влюбились.

\- Школьная любовь, - улыбнулся Чарльз, - очень романтично.

\- Так и было, - сказал Эрик, погружаясь в воспоминания, - Может, даже слишком романтично. Мы поженились сразу после выпуска, наверное, даже прежде, чем были готовы, но ты хотел выбраться из дома. Не особо хорошая там была жизнь.

\- О, - только и сказал Чарльз, очевидно, уловив намек Эрика, - Так моя семья…

\- Сейчас уже все умерли, - и это была правда, Эрик так и не вернулся, чтобы позволить отцу Магды, принесшему ей столько боли, узнать о ее смерти. Он ничего не был должен этому человеку, никому их них, и когда позднее узнал, что тот умер от сердечного приступа, Эрик не почувствовал ничего, кроме радости. 

Думать о Магде было тяжело: вспоминать ее юную, даже еще не достигшую того возраста, чтобы легально пить алкоголь, но уже умирающую от агрессивного рака, о чем Эрик еще и не догадывался. Они были глупы, забеременели близнецами, а потом забеременели снова, всего несколько месяцев спустя. Немногие беты были так плодовиты, как Магда.

Они смеялись, плакали и отчаянно старались достать денег, но потом, на восьмом месяце, они осознали, как плохо здоровье Магды и что это не просто побочный эффект беременности, а нечто совсем иное. Больничные счета истощили их, близнецы требовали немало денег, а небольшой магазинчик инструментов, доставшийся Эрику от отца, едва держал их на плаву. Он занимал, где только мог, но никому не хотелось финансировать двадцатиоднолетнего отца троих детей. Именно так он и закончил, получив ссуду от одного из людей Шоу, как он думал по своей глупости, законно, пока не понял всего, скрывавшегося в контракте. Он отправился в офис Шоу просить о милосердии и, отбросив свою гордость, много часов прождал в холле, окруженный картинами богатств Шоу, но мужчина даже не потрудился взглянуть на него. Нет, Эрик так и не увидел Шоу во плоти, пока тот не появился вместе с двумя мускулистыми мужчинами, чтобы осмотреть и конфисковать имущество Эрика, и не заявил, что тут будет прекрасный притон для покера.

Эрик потерял все. Деньги. Магазинчик. Дом. Жену. А Шоу смеялся всю дорогу к банку.

\- Эрик? – донесся до него обеспокоенный голос Чарльза. Эрик не был уверен, сколько тот уже звал его.

\- Извини, это все воспоминания, - натянуто улыбнулся Эрик. И они быстро напомнили ему, что, каким бы невинным не выглядел Чарльз, Эрик сидит рядом с врагом.

Мужчина открыл было рот, чтобы спросить что-то еще, но Эрик опередил его, сказав, что вот они и дома. Тот и впрямь показался в поле зрения, стоило проехать мимо рощицы. Лицо Чарльза вытянулось.

\- Это наш?.. – посмотрел он на Эрика.

\- Да, - сказал Эрик, глуша двигатель, - Давай зайдем.

Чарльз медленно приблизился к дому. Все еще в позаимствованных в больнице одежде и сандалиях он с осторожностью поставил ногу на старое прогнившее крыльцо, будто проверяя, способно ли оно выдержать его вес. Эрик, пройдя мимо, отпер и распахнул дверь.

\- Добро пожаловать домой. 

Чарльз осторожно ступил в гостиную, разглядывая ее с испугом на лице. И Эрик не мог его винить. Это была катастрофа: повсюду были разбросаны игрушки, одежда, инструменты и даже еда. За большую часть были ответственны Пьетро и Ванда, но именно Лорна привела в негодность антенну, скрутив ее. У Эрика все руки чесались убрать тут каждый дюйм, да не было времени, ни когда он едва мог позволить себе электричество.

На кухне было чуть меньше беспорядка, но все те же завалы грязной посуды и пустых коробок из-под макарон и сыра.

\- И я… тут живу? – пробормотал Чарльз, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к Эрику.

\- Ванная дальше по коридору, вот, - сказал Эрик, проведя Чарльза, - Может, захочешь принять душ, пока я забираю детей?

\- Детей? – побледнел Чарльз.

\- Не хочу тебя пугать, но да, у тебя трое прекрасных детей, - Эрик понимал, что не должен бы находить это забавным, но так оно и было. Чарльз, выглядевший так, будто призрака увидел, оперся о стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Забалованная принцесска. Он, без сомнения, был в ужасе от одной только мысли о наличии в его жизни реальной ответственности, а каждый испуг мужчины был для Эрика еще одной сладкой порцией мести. 

\- Дети… - выдавил побледневший Чарльз, - Дети, - он всем телом оперся о стену, - Я не могу вспомнить даже собственных детей… - в глазах Чарльза показались слезы, и все это вдруг совершенно перестало быть забавным. Эрику за свою жизнь достаточно плакал, - Единственное, что я знаю, это твое лицо и мое имя. О, Боже, поверить не могу, что забыл своих детей.

\- Прими душ, - сказал Эрик куда резче, чем намеревался. Он не собирается тут успокаивать постельную игрушку Шоу. Он притащил его сюда, чтобы тот был няней его детям и заодно проучить мужчину за высокомерие. Память вернется к Чарльзу, и он, возмутившись, уйдет, а Эрик посмеется ему вслед – вот и все, конец. Не предполагалось, что тот будет стоять в коридоре дома Эрика, выглядя при этом побитым щенком, отчаянно нуждающимся в объятиях.

\- Да, приму - вытер глаза Чарльз, - Тогда ты за детьми?

\- Ага, - ответил Эрик, уже направляясь на кухню за ключами, - Скоро вернусь.

Чарльз не окликнул его.

***

Азазель с детьми все еще были в закусочной, к их столику лишь присоединилась Ангел, у которой, по всей видимости, был перерыв. Ванда с Пьетро, вооружившись соломинками, перебрасывались через стол скатанным обертками, в то время как Ванда раскрашивала салфетку стареньким сломанным цветным карандашом.

\- Папочка! – заметила его Ванда, но первым, как и всегда, около него оказался Пьетро, поприветствовавший его влажной комком из своей соломинки прямо в лицо. Эрик не взорвался, как все от него того ожидали, вместо этого представив, как то же самое случается с Чарльзом, и приподнял губы в улыбке. Будет просто здорово.

\- Готовы идти, ребята? – спросил он, дети кивнули. Азазель с большим подозрением пронаблюдал, как Эрик расплатился, оставив Ангел неплохие чаевые. Мужчина последовал за Эриком, держа Лорну за руку, пока они шли к машине.

\- Что ты сделал, Эрик? У тебя это выражение на лице. Прямо то же, что было в средней школе, прямо перед тем, как ты дергал Китти за хвостик.

\- Я гений, - сказал Эрик, - только послушайте, - он, остановившись у грузовичка, удостоверился, что дети смотрят на него со всем вниманием, на которое только способны, - Дети, я нашел кое-кого, кто будет некоторое время о вас заботиться.

Брови Азазеля взлетели, дети только озадаченно уставились на Эрика.

\- Кого? – спросил Пьетро.

\- Милого омегу по имени Чарльз, - поведал Эрик, и брови Азазеля сделали еще рывок вверх, - Ему бы понравилось, если бы вы называли его папой, но, если не хотите, зовите просто Чарльзом.

\- Так он типа новый папа? – спросила Ванда, - Звучит здорово. Как думаешь, я могу попрактиковать на нем свои способности?

\- Ммм, может быть, но не сейчас, - ответил Эрик, - Но мы можем поговорить об этом через несколько месяцев.

«Когда Чарльз будет уже в далеком прошлом», - мысленно добавил мужчина.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Ванда.

И все, вот так просто. Детей это, и впрямь, не заботило. Они так много переезжали, кочуя от родственника к родственнику на протяжении стольких лет. Черт, да за последние время они провели дома в одиночестве куда больше дней, чем хотелось бы признавать Эрику.

Эрик помог им взобраться в грузовик, в то время как Азазель, скрестив руки, молча наблюдал за ним.

\- Ну, - сказал Эрик, наконец, когда все дети сели, - Что думаешь? Достойный гения способ заставить его заплатить, верно?

\- Он согласился быть вашей няней?

\- Он… Э-э, - уклонился Эрик, - не помнит, что не женат на мне. Ничего не помнит.

Азазель потер виски.

\- Так, позволь-ка прояснить. Ты обманом заставил потерявшую память омегу Шоу стать вашей круглосуточной няней, сказав ему, что его пара ты? 

\- Да, - сказал Эрик, сохраняя самое невозмутимое выражение лица, какое только мог, в ожидании вердикта Азазеля, - Очень похоже на то.

Наступило длительное молчание, а затем Азазель, расхохотавшись, хлопнул Эрика по плечу, и напряженность вмиг отпустила его.

\- Ты ебанутый, Леншерр, но это забавно.

***

Чарльз старался не думать о том, насколько грязен душ, в котором он стоит, позволяя горячей воде омывать ноющее тело. Очевидно, никаких физических повреждений не было, но он все равно чувствовал себя измотанным и опустошенным. Хотелось лечь, дав отдохнуть телу, но нужно было придти в себя и быть готовым к тому моменту, как вернуться его дети.

Дети. У Чарльза были дети. Что за родитель забудет собственных детей? Он несколько грубо прошелся по коже, задумавшись, как же это произошло. Как так вышло, что ему не знакомо ничего в его же его же собственной жизни? Он чувствовал себя просто ужасно, заставив Эрика так волноваться, а сейчас даже не помня имен своих детей. 

Выключив воду и откинув волосы с лица, он вышел из душа в поисках полотенца. Их было три на полу и ни одного на вешалке, так что он подхватил одно все еще немного влажное с пола и, как мог, вытерся им.

Он стоял перед запотевшим зеркалом, не узнавая собственного отражения. Это он – Чарльз Леншерр, счастливый в браке омега и отец троих детей. Он обхватил свой плоский живот, не видя на нем никаких признаков родов, но все же испытывая гордость. Судя по тому, что он вернул себе такую форму, видимо, есть определенное преимущество в том, чтобы заводить детей в столь юном возрасте. Эрику, должно быть, нравится. Чарльз позволил себе легкую улыбку.

Пройдя дальше по незнакомому коридору, мужчина оказался, как он предположил, в своей спальне, где с облегчением обнаружил впечатляющих размеров кровать, комод и шкаф, полный одежды. Он не мог сказать, какая из нее принадлежала ему, а какая – Эрику. На самом деле, было не похоже, что они вообще разделяют одежду, что странно, учитывая, что Эрик немного выше и шире в плечах. Решив, что спросит, когда тот вернется, Чарльз достал белье, широковатую ему в плечах синюю рубашку и туговатые на талии джинсы. Все это, несомненно, принадлежало Эрику, обладающему самой узкой талией, какую только доводилось видеть Чарльзу. Хотя не то чтобы он помнил слишком много талий.

Несмотря на это, Эрик был до боли притягательным, что было и естественно, ведь они с Чарльзом пара, и, хоть его обонятельные рецепторы и не действовали, тело реагировало на один только вид Эрика: широкие плечи и решительные челюсти альфы. Чарльз несколько мечтательно выдохнул, поздравляя себя с отлично выполненной работой. Находиться рядом с мужем и не знать его было странно, но он надеялся, что сейчас, оказавшись дома, вскоре начнет вспоминать.

Услышав доносящийся снаружи рев старой машины Эрика, он глубоко вздохнул, беря себя в руки. Время быть отцом, и, хоть он пока не чувствует себя и каплю готовым к этому, откладывать некуда. Он вернулся в катастрофу гостиной, откуда наблюдал, как Эрик ведет троих детей к крыльцу через лужайку. Беловолосый мальчик, русоволосая девочка и еще одна девочка с зелеными волосами. Мутанты, тут же подумал Чарльз и осознал, что понятия не имеет, мутант ли сам Эрик или нет. Хотя детей-мутантов точно также могли иметь и обычные люди. 

Эрик открыл дверь, и ребята тут же ринулись в нее. Мальчик с белыми волосами двигался так быстро, что разглядеть можно было лишь пятно, и вот он уже стоит прямо перед Чарльзом.

\- Ты наш новый папа?

\- Новый? – опешил Чарльз, - Хм, ну, может я и немного не такой, что раньше, так что, надеюсь, вы будете терпеливыми ко мне.

\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами мальчик.

\- Это Пьетро, - сказал Эрик и подтолкнул вперед малышку с зелеными волосами, - А это Лорна.

\- Я Ванда, - представилась другая девочка, прежде чем успел Эрик, и помахала Чарльзу.

\- Привет, Пьетро, Ванда, Лорна, - постарался улыбнуться Чарльз каждому их них. Он не был уверен, чего ожидал (объятий, слез или истерик), но получил лишь нерешительную улыбку от Лорны да пожимание плечами от Ванды и Пьетро, после чего те повернулись к Эрику и спросили, можно ли им посмотреть телевизор перед ужином.

Эрик отыскал им какие-то мультики, и Ванда с Пьетро устроились на диване, то и дело пиная друг друга. Эрик занял кресло рядом, Лорна заползла ему на колени. Чарльз, переминаясь с ноги на ноги, неловко стоял в стороне, не зная, что делать.

\- Эй, - привлек его внимание Эрик, и Чарльз улыбнулся, обрадованный, что мужчина хочет, чтобы он присоединился к ним, - Принесешь мне пиво?

\- О, - только и произнес Чарльз с упавшим сердцем, - Конечно.

Вернувшись на кухню, он открыл холодильник и чуть челюсть не уронил, увидев в том лишь пиво, кетчуп и яйца. Что они вообще ели? Он не был идиотом. Конечно, он уже мог сказать, что денег у них было немного, но такое просто неприемлемо. Детям нужна хорошая еда. Покачав головой, он принес пиво Эрику и вздрогнул, когда мужчина, лишь взглянув, сорвал с того крышку.

\- Ты только что просто…?

\- Моя способность, - Эрик несколько отталкивающе улыбнулся ему, демонстрируя слишком много зубов и выглядя при этом красивым, но слегка сумасшедшим.

\- Телекинез?

\- Металл, - пояснил мужчина, возвращаясь к телевизору.

\- А что насчет детей? – спросил Чарльз.

\- Пьетро быстро бегает, Лорна, как и я, управляет металлом, а способности Ванды пока что трудно определить. Насколько мы можем сказать, это смешение разных способностей. Один учитель думает, что это может быть связано с полем вероятности. 

\- Это просто потрясающе. У нас такие сильные дети.

\- Потише! – потребовала Ванда, - Мне не слышно!

\- Прости, - быстро сказал Чарльз. Сесть ему тут было негде, так что он неловко стоял, в то время как единственным звуком в комнате было шоу по телевизору.

Все выглядели такими расслабленными, словно устроились тут на весь вечер, оставив Чарльза в стороне. Это была его собственная семья, и, похоже… ему в ней не было места. С трудом сглотнув, он подумал, что лучше бы ему на минутку удалиться в спальню.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он прислонился к ней и чуть стукнулся головой. Господи, это странно. Так странно. Он не знает, кто он, но главное, кажется, никому нет до этого дела. Он понимал, что дети еще малы, да и последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, так это сердиться на них за то, что они не вполне понимают ситуацию, но это все равно задевало. 

Раздался стук в дверь.

\- Ты в порядке? – донесся голос Эрика.

Чарльз быстро открыл ему, от одного вида Эрика у него поднял дух и потеплело в груди.

\- Да, я просто… Да.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Эрик с безучастным выражением на лице, - Тогда приготовь ужин.

***

Ужин состоял из подогретого консервированного супа, который Пьетро катапультировал в Чарльза при помощи ложки. Чистоты это не прибавляло и никак не поддавалось контролю, а Эрик даже не трудился ругать его, оставляя роль плохого полицейского Чарльзу. Когда большая часть супа Пьетро оказалась не у мальчика во рту, а на рубашке Чарльза, мужчина, в конце концов, вырвал у него ложку.

\- Отдай! – захныкал Пьетро.

\- Только если будешь себя хорошо вести, - попытался заключить сделку Чарльз.

Мальчик потянулся за ложкой, но Чарльз держал ее вне поля его досягаемости.

\- Буду хорошо себя вести.

\- Тогда ладно, - смягчившись, вернул ее мальчику Чарльз. И десяти секунд не прошло, как суп снова оказался на его лице. Все, кроме него, рассмеялись.

После ужина Эрик проинструктировал Чарльза, как мыть и куда ставить тарелки и ложки, раздражаясь, стоило Чарльзу сделать что-то не так. Когда Чарльз перемыл это громадное количество тарелок, Эрик поручил ему прибраться в кладовой, выстроив банки и коробки сообразно его указаниям. Ребята снова смотрели телевизор в гостиной, и, хоть и заглядывали разок в кухню, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, они, заскучав от идеи уборки, вскоре разбрелись. 

Чарльз уже задумывался, не собирается ли Эрик поручить ему расставить коробки с зерновыми в алфавитном порядке или по цвету, когда, наконец-то, набрался храбрости сказать:

\- Эрик, я устал. Можно мне пойти спать? 

\- О, - посмотрел на часы на микроволновке мужчина, очевидно, потеряв счет времени, - Ну конечно. Только убедись, что дети уже выкупались.

Чарльзу хотелось завыть, но он покорно спросил, как это сделать, и вскоре уже был в ванне вместе с Вандой и Лорной. Ванда беспощадно обрызгивала младшую сестру, пока Чарльз пытался помыть ее зеленые волосы.

\- Ванда, прекрати, - сказал Чарльз, - Не обижай сестру.

\- Ненавижу ее, - ответила Ванда, скрестив руки.

Он аж рот открыл.

\- Сейчас это было очень жестоко. С чего, Бога ради, ты это сказала?

Он смыл шампунь с волос Лорны.

\- Потому что я ее ненавижу, - упрямо продолжила Ванда. Лорна не сказала ни слова, молча помогая Чарльзу вымыть каждый пузырь из своих волос.

Пьетро был следующим. Мальчик несколько раз сбегал, и Чарльзу приходилось гнаться за ним, и, поскальзываясь на полу, затаскивать обратно. Эрик мог бы помочь, но не сделал этого, смотря телевизор в своем кресла, пока Пьетро нарезал круги. Чарльз подавил желание дать затрещину обоим: и сыну, и мужу.

Наконец, с купанием было покончено, и он представил Эрику трех начищенных детей, надеясь получить одобрение. Мужчина не сказал ему и слова и, не оглянувшись, поднялся с детьми наверх, где на чердаки стояли их кровати. Чарльз в нерешительности остановился у подножья лестницы, не зная, нужно ли ему идти следом или нет, но Эрик вскоре вернулся, вытягивая руки над головой и зевая во весь рот.

\- Думаю, и мне пора спать.

\- Слава Богу, - сказал Чарльз, ощущая тело почти что мертвым грузом, - Я вымотался.

\- Детки – это непросто, да? – бросил Эрик, пока они шли по коридору в спальню.

\- Да. Понятия не имею. Или, ну, не помню. Когда-то ведь знал, - с некоторой неловкостью рассмеялся он.

Эрик, полностью проигнорировав это, стянул с себя рубашку и аккуратно сложил ее, несмотря на то, что тут же засунул в корзину с грязным бельем. Чарльз отвернулся, и сердце его пропустило удар, когда он вдруг осознал, что они с Эриком совершенно одни раздеваются в темноте спальни.

Очевидно, у него множество раз был секс с этим мужчиной, но сейчас он все еще был Чарльзу, по сути, незнакомцем. Он уставился на широкие линии спины Эрика, его тонкую талию, небольшие ямочки прямо над поясом джинсов. Его руки касались всего этого, сжимали эту кожи. Щеки Чарльза запылали. Эрик… будет ли он… хоть Чарльзу так и не удалось ничего вспомнить, может ли ожидать, что?..

\- Эрик, - начал он медленно, надеясь не обидеть мужчину, - Не знаю, комфортно ли мне делить кровать…

\- Ну конечно, - зубасто улыбнулся ему Эрик без капли тепла, - А ты разве не помнишь? Ты любишь спать на диване. Говоришь, что так лучше для твоей больной спины. Ты годами не спал в кровати.

\- О, - Чарльз провел руками по волосам, изо всех сил желая, чтобы с его лица сошел румянец. Было ли это нормально – спать раздельно женатой паре? Чарльз так не думал, но ведь он, на самом деле, и не знал, так что просто ответил, - Тогда хорошо. Думаю, так и сделаю.

Мужчина, поймав брошенную Эриком подушку, прижал ее к груди.

\- Ну, спокойной ночи? – попробовал он, гадая, подойдет ли Эрик поцеловать его на ночь.

Эрик не подошел. Скользнув в постель, он, не сказав ни слова, отвернулся. Чарльз какой-то долгий момент пялился в его широкую спину, прежде чем, выйдя из спальни, направиться к угнетающе бугристому дивану. Вздохнув, он плюхнулся на него и, накрывшись оставленным одеялом, повертелся, пока не нашел хоть вполовину комфортное положение. Ему не пришлось долго размышлять о неудобном диване или своем дне, прежде чем он отключился.


	3. Chapter 3

Чарльз проснулся оттого, что его ощутимо трясли маленькие ручки, и, разлепив глаза, увидел прямо перед своим лицом Пьетро.

\- Хочу есть!

Чарльз, повернувшись лицом к спинке дивана, натянул на голову одеяло.

\- Эй! – возмутился мальчик и, взобравшись на диван, принялся прыгать, пребольно поддавая Чарльзу по ногам, - Хочу есть!

Мужчина застонал из-под одеяла. Так все-таки вчерашний день - не какой-то причудливый кошмар. Это все на самом деле.

Завтрак прошел подобно смерчу, но, в конце концов, к тому моменту, как к ним на кухне присоединились Ванда и Лорна, вся каша оказалась либо в мисках, либо во рту. Увидев, что сейчас только 7:30 утра, Чарльз вздохнул, тоскуя из-за недосыпа и своего по-прежнему ноющего тела.

Эрик появился около 8 часов и, подхватив тост, на ходу сунул его в рот.

\- Я на работу.

\- Что? – глаза Чарльза расширились, - Ты уходишь?

\- Ну конечно, - ответил мужчина, наклоняясь к каждому ребенку, чтобы поцеловать в макушку, но и близко не приближаясь к Чарльзу, - Вернусь около шести, - он ухватил еще один тост и под испуганным взглядом Чарльза провальсировал из кухни, - Ах, и да, сегодня день стирки! – крикнул он, затем хлопнула входная дверь, и раздался гул мотора – Эрик ушел.

Чарльз посмотрел на троих ребят, мужественно сдерживая слезы.

***

День прошел в жуткой суматохе.Чарльз постоянно пресекал склоки между Вандой и Пьетро, выдраил ванную, в соответствии со всеми указаниями Эрика, которыми мужчина исписал непомерно длинный лист бумаги, прицепив тот к зеркалу, сказал Ванде, чтобы та прекратила обзывать Лорну, наделал бутербродов с колбасой, которую обнаружил запрятанной в холодильнике, а затем обнаружил, что, пока он был занят, Пьетро разрисовал стены. Впервые взобравшись на чердак, он нашел обычную комнатку с наклонными стенами и тремя кроватями и комодом. Неуверенный в том, что грязное, а что – нет, он сгреб всю одежду, какую смог найти и, так как ног своих в поле зрения за всем этим ворохом не видел, а потому ничего не стоило споткнуться, с большой осторожностью снес вниз.

Он спросил Лорну, где стиральная машина, и девочка отвела его через лужайку к гаражу, где он действительно обнаружил машинку, а также то, что она не работает. Велев детям поиграть на улице в поле его зрения, Чарльз, в конце концов, заполнив машину мыльной водой, принялся, как мог, стирать. Это было тяжело, его руки быстро устали, но одна только мысль, что Эрик, вернувшись домой, посмотрит на него с разочарованием, придавала сил. 

Выстирав половину, он услышал плач Лорны и, бросив рубашку, над которой трудился, и выйдя наружу, обнаружил ее на земле с ободранной коленкой.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, присев, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне. Девочка прикусила подрагивающую нижнюю губу, - Полагаю, нет. Ну же, милая, давай-ка промоем ранку и наложим бинт.

Она, кивнув, протянула ручку, Чарльз помог ей подняться и завел в дом. После того как он подлатал ее, девочка сказала, что ее толкнула Ванда.

Когда вернулся Эрик, он все еще стирал, рев мотора Магнето достиг дом задолго до того, как показался сам старенький грузовик. Мужчина поприветствовал детей объятиями, начисто игнорируя Чарльза, вещающего одежду на веревки, протянутые между домом и гаражом. Они четверо, счастливо переговариваясь, зашли внутрь, Чарльз же в одиночестве остался на улице. Глядя в синее небо, он сделал долгий глубокий вдох и, сдержав обиду, продолжил развешивать одежду.

Эрик велел ему приготовить детям макароны с сыром, но, хоть мужчина и контролировал каждое его движение, Чарльз, по-видимому, добавил не то количество масла, и Эрик, с ворчанием забрав ложку, оттеснил его в сторону локтем. На протяжении всего ужина дети с Эриком болтали, и Чарльз, в конце концов, попытался принять участие в разговоре, спросив, как прошел его день.

\- Нормально, - кратко ответил Эрик и вернулся к Ванде, болтающей о кузнечике, которого она пыталась поймать.

Поужинав, Эрик сказал, что ему надо по делам, и ушел, не сказав ни слова на прощание.

Вернулся он, только когда дети были в кроватях, а сам Чарльз уже свернулся на старом диванчике. Пульс его зашелся, стоило шагам Эрика раздаться около дивана, но затем мужчина, не на миг не остановившись, прошел по коридору в спальню. Чарльз зажмурился, проглотив внезапно вставший в горле ком.

Так прошла неделя. Эрик, работавший даже в субботу и воскресенье, оставлял на Чарльза детей, которые постоянно ссорились и обижали не только друг друга, но и его самого. Большую часть вечеров Эрик проводил вне дома, но, даже когда он присутствовал, почти что не уделял Чарльзу внимания, за исключением тех случаев, когда требовал очередное пиво или хотел поругать его методы уборки. 

Как-то вечером Чарльз постучался в спальню, неуверенный, можно ли ему войти. Эрик оторвался от громко жужжащего на его коленях ноутбука, очевидно, древнего и находящего на последнем издыхании.

\- Что тебе нужно, Чарльз?

\- У тебя есть минутка? Это насчет детей.

Эрик отставил ноутбук в сторону, жестом указав на край кровати. Чарльз, зайдя, робко сел у него в ногах. Быть с Эриком ему было ничуть не легче, чем неделю назад, пожалуй, сейчас он нервничал даже больше. Он не мог сказать, о чем думает муж, но, по его впечатлениям, это редко было о Чарльзе, а когда и было, то главным образом об его недостатках и проступках. Большую часть времени мужчина даже не смотрел на него, и даже когда их взгляды встречались, Чарльз чувствовал, что Эрик смотрит куда-то сквозь него.

\- Пьетро хулиганит, - начал Чарльз и запнулся, но Эрик только кивнул, чтобы он продолжал, - Ванда тоже, но она, кажется, специально выбирает целью Лорну и бывает очень жестока. Я думаю попробовать новые способы, чтобы привить им дисциплину. Что думаешь? Раньше мы что-то такое делали? Если да, то не похоже, чтобы это помогало.

\- Ах, нет, - сказал Эрик, скрестив руки на груди, - В основном мы пускали все на самотек – времени особо не было.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, когда жили в городе? Там я тоже позволял им носиться, как диким животным? – пошутил Чарльз, но не похоже, чтобы это позабавило Эрика, так что он поспешно продолжил, - Меня особенно беспокоят Ванда и Лорна. Помнишь, когда это началось?

Эрик прикусил нижнюю губу, взгляд его немного отдалился. Так, очевидно, выглядело его лицо, когда он размышлял, и Чарльз нашел его очаровательным, хотя, сказать по правде, все, что бы мужчина не делал, выглядело привлекательно.

\- Как-то раз она спросила о Ма… - Эрик внезапно прервался, закашлявшись.

\- О чем? – давил Чарльз, - Она говорит ужасные вещи, Эрик. И это заставляет меня думать, что она обижена на Лорну. Кто-то проводит с Лорной больше времени, чем с ней? Или, может быть, девочка просто это так воспринимает?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Эрик и загадочно добавил, - Хотя, может, дело скорее во мне.

\- Ты не мог бы объяснить? – слегка раздраженно попросил Чарльз, - Я не понимаю.

\- Я поговорю с ней, - Эрик взял ноутбук и поводил мышкой по коврику, выводя его из спящего режима - ему ясно дали понять, что он свободен. Чарльз, сжав челюсти, на миг отвернулся, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Ты не можешь вот так просто принять решение в одиночку, - как можно спокойнее возразил он.

\- Они мои дети, - сказал Эрик, глядя в экран, - Я знаю, что делаю.

\- Ну, они и мои дети тоже, - отрезал Чарльз, повысив голос больше, чем того желал, - и я хочу им помочь, но моего мужа никогда нет рядом, и он даже не разговаривает со мной, если речь не о том, что я испортил. И я, увязнув в собственном доме со своей же семьей, выпрашиваю тут подачки!

Эрик смотрел на него, прищурившись, довольно пугающе, что напомнило Чарльзу о том, что, пусть он и женат на этом человеке, в его нынешнем положении он практически ничего о том не знает.

\- Мне жаль, что ты так чувствуешь, - ровно сказал мужчина.

Чарльзу хотелось закричать. Или швырнуть что-нибудь. Он хотел… хотел… он хотел, чтобы Эрик признал его существование, прекратил относиться к нему как мебели и начал обращаться, как с парой. И как они прожили так годами?

\- Извини… Просто… Я уже ничего не понимаю, - сказал Чарльз. Пульс громким эхом отдавался в его ушах. Рискнув, он потянулся и, совсем легко коснувшись ладонью щиколотки мужчины, ощутил тепло его кожи. 

Эрик отдернул ногу, и этот отказ будто ударил Чарльза в грудь. Сжав руку в кулак и сделав судорожный глубокий вдох, он поднялся с кровати.

Мужчина достиг двери, когда Эрик окликнул его, но он, проигнорировав это, продолжил идти, пока не оказался в безопасности своего дивана, на котором свернулся калачиком под тонким одеялом, зарывшись лицом в подушку.

***

Эрик и Азазель были на новом объекте. Азазель, опытный электрик, в отличие от Эрика, отлично справлялся и без помощи мутации, но помимо этого у мужчины была еще и красная кожа и хвост, и не все клиенты чувствовали себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы пускать его в свои дома. Это оставляло за ним, в основном, работу на телефоне или на строящихся объектах, подобных этому, когда дом еще представлял собой лишь наполовину законченный скелет, а рядом не было пугливых чувствительных людей.

Эрик работал над медными проводами, когда хвост Азазеля взметнулся, сигнализируя о том, что мужчина собирается заговорить.

\- Ну и как женатая жизнь?

\- Забавно, - ответил Эрик, меняя форму проводов, сообразно своим желания, - Мой прекрасный супруг еще куда более полезен, чем я ожидал.

\- Так, для протокола, - сказал Азазель, - Хочу, чтобы ты знал, я до сих пор думаю, что это одно из твоих глупейших, импульсивных, ебанутых решений. А еще я считаю, что ты вроде злого гения.

Эрик фыркнул, схватив плывущие ему в руки плоскогубцы:

\- Знаешь, я думал, он будет возражать, но он хорошо выдрессирован.

Если честно, то даже слишком хорошо. Чарльз был не только красив и хорошо сложен, с пышной задницей и бедрами, ожидаемыми от омег, но и был идеальным слугой, не огрызался, спокойно принимая поручения. Дальше эту мысль Эрик не развивал, абсолютно не имея желания думать о том, как использовал эту покорность Шоу.

Азазель с хлопком исчез и появился мгновение спустя с мотком проволоки в руках. 

\- Так как долго ты собираешься это продолжать? Разве он не должен был уже что-то вспомнить?

\- Сам не знаю, - ответил Эрик честно, - Но я, наконец-то, зарабатываю достаточно, чтобы хоть как-то потянуть семью, за детьми присматривают, дом в чистоте. У меня ни единой жалобы.

\- И ты не беспокоишься?

\- А с чего бы? – нахмурился Эрик.

\- А с того бы, что с твоими детьми незнакомец, - подсказал Азазель.

Эрик, прокладывающий провод, остановился.

\- Нет, - медленно произнес он, понимая, что так оно и есть, - Не беспокоюсь. Он думает, что это его дети, само собой, он их оберегает.

_«И даже кричит на меня, когда волнуется за них»_ , - мысленно прибавил Эрик.

\- Должно быть, какие-то гормональные штучки омег. Слышал, они прекрасно подходят для воспитания детей.

\- Этот, видимо, точно, - Азазель выхватил хвостом инструмент из ящика, - Придешь сегодня на собрание? Вроде Тереза говорила, у нее хорошие новости. 

\- Я буду, - ответил Эрик, - В конце концов, у меня же теперь есть бесплатная няня.

***

Чарльз уже даже не был уверен, какой это день недели. Эрик ушел, дети пребывали в отвратительном настроении, а в гараже, где он рабски стирал до головокружения, было слишком жарко. Ему нужно было отдохнуть.

Эрик этим утром был на него очень раздражен, сказал Чарльзу снять рубашку, которая на том была, потому что это его любимая и она не предназначена для ношения по очереди. Тогда Чарльз предложил, что тогда он, наверное, позволит ему купить собственную одежду, но мужчина запретил, напомнив, что с деньгами туго.

Когда он после ухода Эрика вычищал ванную комнату, изо всех сил драя ванну, чтобы снять накопившийся стресс, в комнату примчался Пьетро и запрыгнул ему на спину. Чарльз, потеряв равновесия, ударился головой о кран, и сейчас прямо под его левым глазом вырисовывался фантастический кровоподтек. Пьетро, даже не извинившись, сбежал с места преступления, а Чарльз поплелся на кухню и, вытащив эскимо, приложил его к чувствительной коже.

До него донесся звук приближающегося автомобиля, но это был не заикающийся мотор Магнето. Он остался сидеть под раскидистым деревом в их дворе, гадая, кто же это может быть.

В синем автомобиле приехала женщина с волосами чуть ниже плеч и, припарковавшись около него, вышла. Выглядела она опрятно и даже официально, и Чарльз в своей покрытой пятнами пота одежде не по размеру почувствовал себя еще тоскливей обычного.

\- Здравствуйте, - окликнул он ее, женщина странно глянула на него, будто недоумевая, что он вообще тут делает, - Я могу вам помочь?

\- Ах, да, добрый день, меня зовут Мойра МакТаггерт. Я из местной начальной школы, ищу Эрика Леншерра.

\- О, моего мужа нет дома, - сказал Чарльз, отряхиваясь от травы.

\- Вашего мужа? – переспросила Мойра, - Когда я была тут на прошлой неделе, он вообще о вас не упоминал.

\- О, - плечи Чарльза резко опустились, - Ну что ж, приятно с вами познакомиться. Чарльз Леншерр.

Ее взгляд зацепился за его щеку, и губы тут же сжались в линию:

\- У вас проблемы?

Чарльз поднял руку, чуть коснувшись ушиба.

\- Нет-нет, просто я недавно упал в ванной, это не… - он осознал, как скверно это все звучит и выглядит, - Это не то, что вы думаете, но я ценю вашу поддержку.

Жесткий взгляд Мойры ничуть не смягчился, но, похоже, на данный момент она была готова с этим согласиться.

\- Вы знаете, что ваш муж на длительное время оставлял детей дома одних?

\- Что? Нет! Когда?

\- Я была здесь где-то недели полторы назад…

\- Я был в больнице. Несчастный случай.

Глаза Мойры распахнулись в понимании.

\- Вы тот мужчина из новостей.

\- Точно, это был я, - коротко кивнул Чарльз, - У меня кое-какие проблемы с памятью, но, уверяю, я хорошо забочусь о детях.

Вся манера Мойры вести себя тут же смягчилась:

\- Жаль это слышать. Сейчас вы, должно быть, так потрясены.

\- Я… да, - у Чарльза внезапно защипало в глазах. Впервые с того момента, как он покинул больницу, кто-то признал, что это все непросто именно для него, - Было тяжело.

\- В следующем месяце начинается школа, так что, надеюсь, когда детей не будет дома, у вас найдется больше времени на отдых и восстановление.

\- Школа? Слава Богу, - выдохнул Чарльз, не трудясь скрыть облегчение, - Думаю, детям тут до смерти скучно.

В подтверждение его словам из дома вылетела Ванда с наступающим ей на пятки Пьетро. Мальчик с легкостью догнал ее, и оба они свалились на землю: Ванда колотила брата, а тот дергал ее за волосы.

\- Эй! – прикрикнул подбежавший к ним мужчина, оттаскивая Пьетро от сестры, - Да что с вами двумя такое?

Бившийся в захвате мальчик с силой ударил его в колено, и Чарльз, вскрикнув, отпустил его. Ванда с Пьетро захихикали при виде согнувшегося от боли мужчины, а затем умчались играть.

Лорна, вышедшая на крыльцо во время драки, очевидно, подражая брату и сестре, спрыгнув, попыталась ударить его в бедро.

\- Нет, - перехватил Чарльз ее тонкое запястье.

Мойра, приподняв брови, пронаблюдала все это, и Чарльз на миг зажмурился, желая стать невидимым.

\- Мне жаль, что вам пришлось это видеть.

Но не похоже было, чтобы Мойра его осуждала – женщина смотрела на него, жалостливо наморщив лоб.

\- Видно, дел у вас невпроворот.

\- Ага, - согласился Чарльз, отпуская Лорну. Та, сев рядом с ним, начала выдергивать из травы одуванчики, - Порой спрашиваю себя, что вообще, черт возьми, творю.

\- А знаете что? – она быстро подошла к машине и, перегнувшись через сидение, достала что-то со стороны пассажира и, обернувшись, помахала ему книгой. Вернувшись, она протянула ее Чарльзу, - Это книга по воспитанию. У меня самой детей нет, но, как учитель, я нахожу ее весьма полезной.

Чарльз взглянул на обложку – на переднем плане счастливая пара и стоящая между ними дочка.

\- Спасибо. Очень признателен за это.

\- Третья глава о дисциплине, - добавила Мойра с улыбкой, - Возможно, это как раз то, что вам нужно.

На чтение у Чарльза времени не было. Эрик, этим вечером крайне требовательный, заставил его выстирать постельное белье, что требовало много сил, так как сделать это можно было лишь вручную. 

Эрик как раз бросил к его ногам очередной ком простыней, когда Чарльз упомянул, что заходила Мойра.

\- Что она хотела? – спросил тот, подталкивая ворох ногой.

\- Приходила проведать детей. Сказала… - Чарльз, замолкнув, стиснул зубы, пытаясь выжать из одеяла столько воды, сколько только мог, - Сказала, что должна удостовериться, что мы не оставляем детей дома одних, - Чарльз обратил на Эрика умоляющий взгляд, - Скажи, что мы никогда так не делаем, Эрик.

\- Ну конечно же, нет, - небрежно сказал мужчина, наблюдая за его манипуляциями, но не предлагая помочь.

\- Тогда, что она… - слова умерли у него в горле, когда Эрик, взяв его за подбородок, повернул лицо так, чтобы лучше разглядеть его. Чарльз моргнул, едва осмеливаясь дышать, пока муж изучает его щеку.

\- Что случилось?

\- Упал, когда мыл ванну, - тихо ответил он.

Эрик нежно коснулся большим пальцем ушибленного места. Он открыл было рот, закрыл, опять открыл и, в конце концов, хрипло произнес:

\- Будь осторожнее.

Чарльз, в горле у которого слишком пересохло, чтобы говорить, кивнул.

***

Спустя три недели после несчастного случая, Эрик подбросил Чарльза в больницу на прием к доктору МакКою. Специально для этого он взял отгул на утро, о чем ворчал всю дорогу, раздосадованный, что упустил шанс легко подзаработать в доме престарелых неподалеку, где были проблемы с мерцающим освещением. Чарльз прикусил щеку, чтобы не огрызнуться, что того больше заботит небольшая халтурка, чем здоровье его пары.

Доктор выглядел обрадованным, встретившись с ним, да и сам Чарльз тоже был рад его видеть. Это синее лицо было ему знакомо во всем этом чужом мире. После быстрого осмотра и кое-каких анализов, они расположились поговорить в кабинете доктора МакКоя.

\- Ну что ж, Чарльз, - сказал он, пролистав полученные результаты, - Насколько я могу судить, никаких проблем. Но как вы себя чувствуете? Вернулись какие-то воспоминания? 

\- Нет, к сожалению, ничего, - ответил он.

Доктор МакКой нахмурился.

\- Жаль это слышать. Что насчет запаха?

\- Пока не особо, - стукнул пальцем по носу Чарльз, - но, думаю, кое-что вернулось: дом начинает пахнуть, ну… домом.

\- Это хорошо, это хорошо, - мужчина сделала несколько беглых заметок, - Вы и ваш муж… как часто вы обнюхиваете друг друга?

Чарльз поерзал в своем кресле.

\- Мы этим не занимаемся.

\- Прошу прощения? – бросил на него взгляд доктор поверх своих записей.

\- Мы этим не занимаемся, - повторил Чарльз, - совсем.

Мужчина, сняв очки, отложил их в сторону.

\- Чарльз, пары альф и омег обнюхивают друг друга, по меньшей мере, раз в день, а те, что получили травмы органов чувств, как правило, делают это еще чаще. Я знаю, что у вас повреждены эти рецепторы, но простое обнюхивание с вашим супругом или его имитирование должно быть для вас двоих первостепенно.

\- Эрик, он… - Чарльз прервался, колеблясь возложить всю вину на мужа. Доктор, тем не менее, смотрел на него ободряюще, так что он продолжил, - Эрик, кажется, в этом не заинтересован.

Доктор лишь кивнул, не выказывая ни удивления, ни осуждения.

\- А другие проблемы с репродукцией у него есть?

Чарльз уставился на него.

\- Я имею в виду в спальне.

\- О, мы… мы не, - побагровел он.

Доктор поднял руку, чтобы прервать заикающегося мужчину.

\- Чарльз, все это довольно нездорово. Предполагаю, он поступает так из уважения к вам и тому факту, что вы пока что не вспомнили его, но он ваша пара, а омег биологически успокаивают именно гормоны их альф. На самом деле, тому, что он, как минимум, не обнюхивает вас, нет оправдания, - он вновь нацепил очки, вернулся к своим записям, - Я рекомендую дважды в день.

\- Я не уверен…

\- Не спорьте, Чарльз. Это поможет вам обоим. Если вы думаете, что он не согласится, то я с ним поговорю.

Испуганный, Чарльз кивнул.

Когда Эрик заехал забрать его, Чарльз пронаблюдал, как доктор МакКой отвел его в сторону. Дети, сидевшие в грузовике, прыгали на заднем сидении, передавая друг дружке солнцезащитные очки Эрика. Пока тот слушал доктора, челюсти его напряглись, и Чарльз почувствовал, как все у него внутри ухнуло вниз.

Что вообще все это значит? Он ведь даже и не задумывался о том, что Эрик не принюхивается к нему. Он помнил, как ему рассказывали об альфах и омегах в школе: как те созданы друг для друга - две стороны одной медали. Обидно, что в его памяти сохранились какие-то занятия, но он не помнил, кто он и даже того, _где_ учился. А еще обиднее столкнуться лицом к лицу с еще одним свидетельством того, что у его мужа к нему нулевой интерес, касательно запаха да и чего угодно еще. 

Путь домой был наполнен болтовней ребят о скоро начинающейся школе. Терпеливо отвечающий им Эрик не сказал Чарльзу и слова, по-видимому, предпочитая игнорировать его существование. 

Когда они приехали, Эрик, даже не выйдя из машины, дождался, пока вылезут Чарльз и дети, а затем двинулся в обратном направлении.

\- Подожди! – крикнул Чарльз, бросившись к окну со стороны водителя, - Ты уезжаешь?

\- У меня планы, - категорично отрезал Эрик.

\- Эрик, насчет того, что сказал доктор МакКой…

\- Буду поздно, - оборвал его мужчина, - у меня нет на это времени.

Чарльз, закусив губу, отошел от грузовика, плечи его тяжело опустились при виде исчезающего из вида Эрик.

Не прошло и десяти минут с его отъезда, как Ванда столкнула Лорну с крыльца. Чарльз попытался отругать ее, сказав, что она не может бить сестру.

\- Ненавижу тебя! – выкрикнула девочка и, сбежав по ступенькам, схватила булыжник.

\- Ванда… - предостерегающе начал мужчина, но та изо всех своих сил бросила в него камень. Чарльз вскинул руки, чтобы закрыть лицо, и в этот момент в него сзади врезался Пьетро, сбив его с ног. Он упал на землю, больно ударившись о ступеньки плечом и бедром. Ванда бросилась к нему и, наклонившись, выкрикнула прямо в лицо:

-Дурак!

Лорна, наблюдавшая за всем этим с того места на лужайке, куда упала, просто встала и ушла.

Чарльз, свернувшись калачиком прямо там, где лежал - на своем прогнившем крыльце - несколько раз несильно постучался головой о дерево.

Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел свою жизнь. Он понятия не имел, что сделал не так или каким отцом и мужем был, но уж точно не хорошим. Пара не хочет его, дети презирают и издеваются, он днями без всякой благодарности надрывает задницу, и этому не видно конца. Нет никакой финишной черты, чтобы сказать, что страдания оправданы. Горячие слезы покатились по его щекам и носу, и он впервые подумал, что, возможно, было бы лучше ему тогда все-таки утонуть.


	4. Chapter 4

Чарльз рыдал, пока не защипало в глазах и не запершило в саднящем горле. Все-таки заставив себя подняться, он зашел в дом, жадно выпил стакан воды, смягчив пересохшее горло, и, наконец-то, остановил последние слезы. Хорошо было все это выпустить, но ведь так ничего не изменить. Нет, если ему хочется перемен, он должен сделать это сам, и, черт возьми, он это сделает. Он старался приспособиться к той жизни, что была у него раньше, но это было все равно что складывать паззл из разномастных частей – как бы он не старался соединить их, те никак не становились на место.

Само собой, его место здесь, но ведь лишь то, что дела в их семье обстоят именно таким образом, совсем не значит, что только так и может быть. И сейчас Чарльз был абсолютно уверен: чтобы они там раньше не делали – это совсем не работало. Дети - полный кошмар, дома бардак, начиная с тиранствующего, но не проявляющего никакого понимания и не вникающего ни во что Эрика, его брак разваливается. Он мог либо принять это, либо исправить.

Пройдя в ванную, он поплескал себе холодной водой в лицо, пока краснота по большей части не ушла из глаз, а затем пригладил волосы. Уставился на себя в зеркало и, отметив темные круги под глазами и бледность на веснушчатом лице, пообещал себе, что это начало чего-то нового. 

Мужчина откопал захороненную между подушками на диване данную ему Мойрой книгу и нашел третью главу. Выглянул в окно, проверяя, видно ли ребят, и начал читать, глаза его летали по страницам с такой скоростью, о существовании которой он и не подозревал. Усваивать информацию было легко, также просто, как дышать, и он закончил главу меньше, чем за двадцать минут. Опустив книгу, он с удивлением подумал, что, возможно, увлекался чтением, но тут же отогнал эту мысль - нужно было сосредоточиться. Прикрыв глаза, он, основываясь на сказанном в книге и учитывая возраст детей и полное отсутствие у тех уважения, выстроил мысленную схему. 

С планом, впервые испытывая чувство контроля над ситуацией, он, уверенно протопав на крыльцо, обнаружил детей на другом конце двора, вцепившихся друг другу в волосы. Сделав глубокий вдох, он позволил дать себе волю.

\- Пьетро! Ванда! Лорна! Быстро сюда! – дети, застыв, обратили на него широко распахнутые глаза, пораженные сталью в его голосе, - Сейчас же!

Встав с земли, они подошли к крыльцу, но, прежде чем они начали подниматься, Чарльз велел им остановиться, желая сохранить себе преимущество возвышаться над ними. 

\- Здесь мы изменим правила, - начал он, Пьетро открыл было рот, но Чарльз _взглядом_ заставил его замолкнуть, прямо как советовалось в книге. Твердый голос, твердый взгляд.

Он поднял палец.

\- Правило номер один: никаких драк и оскорблений. Если ударите кого-то или обидите, получите предупреждение. Продолжите – получите пятиминутный тайм-аут и на день лишитесь телевизора. Правило номер два: слушайтесь, когда я прошу вас что-то сделать. Если не будете, последствия будут те же. Правило номер три: делайте вашу работу по дому. Я дам каждому из вас список дел на каждый день. Сделаете их – получите от меня благодарность и десерт после ужина, в противном случае – нет, - от тщательно показал им три пальца, - Поняли правила?

Те смотрели на него с опаской, по-видимому, сбитые с толку его строгим тоном.

\- Поняли? – повторил он.

\- Да, - ответила Лорна, но с ней как раз хлопот было меньше всего.

\- Звучит тупо, - сказал Пьетро.

\- Это оскорбление, Пьетро. У тебя одно предупреждение.

Тот неуверенно качнулся на пятках.

\- Тогда закрепим правила, - сказал Чарльз, - Повторяйте за мной, - Он снова поднял первый палец, - Правило номер один: никаких драк и оскорблений, - они безучастно уставились на него, - Прямо сейчас я даю всем вам предупреждение, для Пьетро это уже второе, так что у него тайм-аут. Ведь я попросил вас, а вы не послушались, - дети настороженно переглянулись между собой, - А сейчас давайте-ка попробуем еще раз. Правило номер один: никаких драк и оскорблений.

И, удивительно, пусть и вымученно, эти три упрямца повторили правила за ним.

***

Эрик стоял у старого здания бывшего YMCA [1], обсуждая с их группой, что тут можно поправить. Миссис Прайд (хоть она и умоляла его звать ее Терезой, к чему он все пытался приспособиться), как обычно, руководила. Вообще много лет назад, когда они еще жили здесь, эта женщина дружила с его матерью, и, стоило ей услышать о его возвращении в город, она немедленно связалась с ним, горя желанием, чтобы он присоединился к их проекту. Их группка была совсем небольшой: Тереза, Ангел, плотник Логан и одна пара – Алекс и Армандо. Все они были либо мутантами, либо родителями мутантов, и были решительно настроены превратить старенькое заброшенное здание YMCA в молодежный центр для мутантов.

Когда Эрик впервые услышал об этом, то подумал как о несбыточной мечте, своего рода праздных фантазиях пожилой женщины, но сейчас ему было известно, как далеко уже продвинулась Тереза, выйдя по своим контактам на государственный уровень и заручившись поддержкой нескольких представителей штата и даже филиала Национального Фонда по Правам Мутантов. Главное же препятствие, как обычно, было куда более приземленным.

Им требовалось одобрение местного городского совета, по большей части состоящего из белых мужчин в возрасте, которые не хотели и признавать существования мутантов, не то что предоставлять им место для встреч. Плюс к этому, еще одна группа требовала право на здание, надеясь снести его и превратить это место в нечто более доходное. Земля по-прежнему принадлежала городу, так что целиком была в руках совета, и все должно было решить его следующее собрание, на котором Тереза и ее оппонент Уильям Страйкер, приведут доводы, ходатайствуя о своих проектах. Чтобы победить, им нужны три голоса из пяти, и Эрик не был настроен оптимистично.

Тереза все еще говорила, так что он опять включился в беседу.

\- Плитка в холле все еще годная, так что ее оставим, а вот дерево в спортивном зале совершенно прогнило – нужно будет заменить.

Армандо, присев на корточки, с бешеной скоростью печатал на балансирующем у него на коленях ноутбуке. Он фиксировал все замечания с такой самоотверженностью, какую Эрику редко доводилось видеть – каждое их собрание тщательным образом документировалось, а позднее рассылалось по почте.

\- У меня есть парни, предложившие помочь с укладкой пола, - сказал Логан, - Это не проблема.

\- Замечательно, - послала ему полную энтузиазма улыбку Тереза, - И, Эрик, ты все еще уверен, что управишься с электричеством? Мы не хотим напрягать тебя и твою семью.

\- Все нормально, - ответил Эрик, твердо решивший, что у его детей будет их собственное подходящее им место, какого никогда не было у него самого, - Я это сделаю.

Благодарная улыбка Терезы болезненно напомнила ему о матери. Они продолжили говорить и планировать, в надежде, собрав все это в достаточно внятную презентацию, привлечь совет на свою сторону.

Когда они наконец закончили, солнце уже почти село, и Эрик, взобравшись в Магнето, направился домой. На протяжении всего дня и вечера его занимали заботы о центре для мутантов, но сейчас, когда он остался один, в голову опять лезли мысли.

Доктор МакКой отчитал его, спросив, какого черта он не обнюхивает свою убитую горем и потерявшую память омегу, а Эрику и сказать в ответ было нечего. 

_Он не мой. И укус на его шее тоже оставил не я. Да я даже прикасаться к нему не хочу._

Вероятно, это не то, что хотел услышать доктор.

Поможет ли обнюхивание Чарльзу, даже если Эрик не его альфа? Он попробовал погуглить, но это был вопрос из числа запретных.

«Кто будет обнюхивать чужого омегу? – вопросил сайт, - Если собираешься зайти так далеко, лучше-ка получи химический развод [2]».

По крайней мере, он убедился, что ему незачем волновать о течке Чарльза - спровоцировать ту сможет только его настоящая пара.

Сама мысль о Шоу заставляла его крепче сжать руки на руле. Однако с каждым днем он получал напоминание, что Чарльз не Шоу. Чарльз вообще не был похож на Шоу. На самом деле, он не был похож и на ту испорченную омегу, встретившуюся Эрику на яхте, а это не имело никакого смысла. Что случилось с той разнузданной отвратительной тварью?

Теперь Эрик мог признаться самому себе, что не ненавидит Чарльза. Ну, по крайней мере, эту его версию. Чарльз, безусловно, уже отработал свой долг и даже больше; сказать честно, Эрик думал, что к настоящему моменту хитрость уже раскроется. Процесс наказания Чарльз потерял все очарование, и, хоть ему и не хотелось признавать, он начинал думать, что… может быть… это _он_ тут плохой парень.

Не лучшее ощущение.

Привычно припарковавшись возле дома, он, заглушив Магнето, направился к двери. Чарльза и дети обнаружились на кухне: Ванда с Лорной ели за столом, в то время как Пьетро сидел на стуле в углу.

\- Что… - начал он, но спрыгнувший со своего места мальчик уже был у его ног.

\- Он злой!

\- Пьетро, ты встал раньше срока, так что время обнуляется. Вернись на стул, - по-деловому сказал Чарльз. У Эрика аж волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

\- Нет! – выкрикнул Пьетро, когда Чарльз, взяв его за руку, отвел мальчика обратно к стулу, и, взяв лежащий неподалеку таймер в виде яйца, заново запустил его.

\- Пять минут, начиная с этого момента.

И Чарльз вернулся к еде, будто ничего и не произошло, в то время как Пьетро дулся в углу. Эрик, глядя на эту картину, застыл, безжизненно свесив руки по бокам. Он зацепился взглядом за что-то новое на стене –широкий кусок картона, покрытый аккуратными чуть витиеватыми буквами.

  
**Правила:**

Правило №1: Никаких драк и оскорблений  
Правило №2: Слушаться папу и отца  
Правило №3: Выполнять свою работу по дому

Чуть ниже располагался самодельный календарь с перечнем работы по дому и именами. Последние были выведены весьма неряшливо и больше напоминали каракули - очевидно, их дети нацарапали самостоятельно.

\- Если хочешь поесть, то поторопись и бери. Ванда будет помогать мне с посудой, так что я хотел бы закончить до того, как пора будет ложиться, - сказал Чарльз Эрику тем же властным авторитетным тоном, что использовал на Пьетро, - И еще, этим вечером мы с тобой поговорим.

\- Ммм, ладно, - только и сказал Эрик, присоединившись к ним, гадая, что, черт побери, вообще происходит.

Когда дети выкупались и были готовы ложиться, Эрик последовал за ними на чердак, чтобы укрыть одеялами. И споткнулся прямо на лестнице, когда заметил, что за ним идет Чарльз. 

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Желаю своим детям спокойной ночи, как любой нормальный родитель, - тут же безапелляционно ответил Чарльз, беззлобно, но и не вполне любезно тоже, - Ума не приложу, почему ты не позволял мне делать этого раньше, но я почитаю им… - Чарльз приподнял иллюстрированную книгу, которую Эрик годами не видел, - а после поцелую их всех на ночь.

Чарльз напомнил ему выгнувшего спину шипящего кота, да Эрик и не видел причин спорить с ним об этом, когда дети были менее, чем в десяти футах. Пожав плечами, он продолжил подниматься по лестнице, чуть пригнув голову, войдя на чердак.

В данный момент дети не были большими поклонниками Чарльза и смотрели на него с подозрением, Эрик даже рад был увидеть, что перемены смущают не его одного.

Тем не менее, те быстро потеплели к мужчине, стоило ему, сев на край кроватки Лорны, начать читать сказку о принцессе, сражающейся в фэнтезийном мире, подстраивая голос под каждого персонажа. Он был довольно хорош, признал Эрик, тщательно всматриваясь в Чарльза в попытках выяснить, какую игру тот ведет и что задумал.

После того как дети заснули, Чарльз и Эрик, спустившись, в молчании прошли в спальню. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Эрик, обернувшись к Чарльзу, скрестил руки.

\- Можешь поведать, что происходит?

-Наши дети неуправляемы, Эрик. Я запустил план, чтобы наладить дисциплину, и мне нужно, чтобы ты меня в этом поддержал. Ты же видел правила на кухне? Все просто, - Чарльз говорил уверенно, расправив плечи и высоко подняв головой. Еще никогда Эрик не видел его таким, даже в тот день на яхте, когда тот, опьяневший, спорил с ним.

\- Ладно, - смысла спорить Эрик не видел. Он знал, что с детьми ведет себя слабохарактерно, да и Чарльз не предложил чего-то за гранью, - Поддержу.

\- Отлично, - сказал Чарльз, - Но это не все. С сегодняшнего дня ты купаешь Ванду и Лорну или Пьетро, и, чтобы делать это, будешь каждый вечер приходить домой вовремя. Ты не можешь просто уходить заниматься, чем ты там занимаешь, игнорируя свою семью. Трать какое-то время на близость с собственными детьми.

Эрик открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Чарльз еще не закончил.

\- И мусор тоже на тебе. Я рассортирую его и оставлю на кухне, а тебе нужно будет донести его до обочины. И когда ты дома после работы или у тебя выходной, я не принесу тебе ни единого пива, понял? Хочешь пиво – идешь за ним сам, - тон Чарльза сочился стальными нотками, очевидно, подкрепленными и усиленными гневом, но говорил он все еще спокойно.

\- Да, - только и ответил ошеломленный Эрик.

\- Точно, - вытер ладони о джинсы Чарльз, - Еще ты будешь отдавать мне свой заработок. Я буду распределять бюджет, сообразно нуждам семьи, включая еду и коммунальные услуги, а затем давать тебе деньги на расходы на неделю. Также, раз уж ты понятия не имеешь, что творишь, я беру на себя покупку продуктов, так что один вечер в неделю мне нужен будет грузовик.

\- Подожди, что? Притормози-ка…

\- Это не обсуждается, Эрик, - свирепо уставился на него Чарльз, каждая линия его некрупного тела напряглась, - Именно так мы и поступим, или я забираю детей и переезжаю.

В груди Эрика поднялась паника. Плохо соображая, он пытался понять, что, черт возьми, случилось с его робким слугой-омегой. 

Шоу никогда не стал бы мириться с…

Эрик со злостью оборвал эту мысль.

\- Не знаю, какими были наши отношения до несчастного случая, но я отказываюсь, чтобы со мной и дальше так обращались, - гневный румянец окрасил щеки Чарльза, - Я твой муж, а не прислуга, - отрезал он, - Должно быть, я любил тебя, раз мы женаты, но прямо сейчас я не вижу на это ни единой причины.

Эрик вздрогнул.

\- Нам нужно вернуть отношения в прежнее русло, или я уйду, - тут Чарльз чуть запнулся, уставившись Эрику куда-то в грудь, - Я знаю, с тобой разговаривал доктор МакКой, и знаю, что между нами все непросто, но мы будем обнюхивать друг друга дважды в день, утром и вечером, и я больше и ночи не проведу на диване.

\- Это…

\- Я ясно выразился? – Чарльз снова встретился с ним своими синими сосредоточенными и полными решимости глазами, пресекая возражения. 

\- Да, - сказал Эрик, впервые со смерти матери чувствуя, что его порядком отчитали.

Выглядевший довольным Чарльз чуть изменился в лице:

\- Я должен тебя кое о чем спросить, и хочу, чтобы ты ответил честно. Ты… - голос его дрогнул, и это больше, чем что-либо еще, заставило Эрика действительно вслушаться, держа язык за зубами. Он смотрел на Чарльза, который, сделав глубокий вдох, попытался снова, - Знаю, я не тот, что раньше, но… ты любишь меня?

Желудок Эрика ухнул вниз. Глаза Чарльза смотрели на него с хрупкой надеждой, ища тот ответ, который мужчина, очевидно, так сильно хотел получить, и это зрелище будто ударило Эрика. С трудом сглотнув, подавив внезапно подступившую тошноту, Эрик, глядя куда-то мимо уха Чарльза, попытался дать уклончивый ответ:

\- Не уверен, кто ты теперь. Это все усложняет.

\- Я понимаю, - сказал Чарльз, голос его смягчился, и Эрик понадеялся, что это конец. К несчастью, это было не так, - Ты хочешь работать над нашими отношениями? – его тон стал нерешительным, но руки сжались в кулаки, - Хочешь сохранить этот брак, Эрик?

\- Хочу, - солгал он, все еще не в силах заставить себя посмотреть мужчине прямо в глаза.

Чарльз тут же расслабился, разжав кулаки.

\- Тогда нам есть, над чем поработать.

***

Эрик предложил Чарльзу идти в душ первым, но тот настоял, чтобы пошел Эрик, так что мужчина, захватив тренировочные штаны, ушел в ванную, обрадованной получить хоть немного времени на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Встав под горячие брызги, он попытался найти привычное умиротворение, приходящее к нему с вечерним душем, но получалось слабо.

Он попал. Нет, он знал, что обращается с Чарльзом, как с дерьмом, но столкнуться лицом к лицу с обиженным, разозленным Чарльзом… Эрику не хотелось чувствовать себя из-за него скверно, а именно так сейчас и было. Предполагалось, что это будет забавно, но в данный момент никакого веселья и в помине не было. Он предпочитал думать о Чарльзе исключительно как об омеге Шоу, так что довольно неудобно было получить напоминание, что тот живой, дышащий человек со своими чувствами.

Эрик грубо прошелся мочалкой по груди.

Нужно найти какой-то способ положить всему этому конец. До школы осталось каких-то несколько недель, и тогда жизнь для него станет куда проще. Будет работать, ограничиваясь тем временем, пока дети на занятиях, и над ним не будет висеть опасность, что пришедшая служба защиты детей обнаружит его детей дома одних. В Чарльзе больше не будет необходимости. Как только дети в первый же их учебный день сядут в автобус, он просто скажет мужчине, что наигрался и отправит восвояси, и это будет отличным, четким концом его мести.

Вымыв последний шампунь из волос, он вышел из душа и протер запотевшее зеркало, откуда на него тут же уставились его усталые глаза. Сильно хотелось еще разок спросить у себя, что, блядь, он творит, но нет, лучше в первую очередь сфокусироваться на том, что произойдет с минуты на минуту.

Эрик никогда не был с омегой и знал об обнюхивании пар очень мало. Видел в порно, конечно, там оно всегда приводило к изнурительному, возбуждающему сексу, но, как ему также было известно, там не особо-то беспокоились о реалистичности. Из того, что он уяснил из собственных смутных воспоминаний об уроках здоровья в старшей школе, недавно просматриваемых страниц в Интернете и лекции доктора МакКоя, этот интимный опыт был в большей степени успокаивающим, чем сексуальным. Он не испытывал по этому поводу нетерпеливого восторга, но и справиться мог. Он сделает это этим вечером, а после извинится, сделает, просто чтобы Чарльз больше не кидался на него. Тот мог быть неожиданно пугающим, когда хотел.

Чувствуя себя увереннее с планом действий, он почистил зубы, не потрудившись побриться, сочтя щетину приемлемой для еще одного дня. Уже натягивая штаны, он заметил, что забыл рубашку, и, пожав плечами, выйдя в коридор, направился обратно в спальню, на ходу вытираю волосы полотенцем.

Чарльз, как раз складывавший там белье, поднял взгляд на вошедшего Эрика. Глаза мужчины замерли на голой груди Эрика, и он упустил рубашку, которую держал в руках. Залившись краской, он отвел взгляд и, подняв рубашку, так сосредоточенно уставился на нее, складывал, что Эрик не смог удержаться от легкой улыбки. 

\- Душ свободен, - сказал он, еще больше повеселев, увидев, как Чарльз вздрогнул при звуке его голоса.

\- Спасибо. Я быстро, - взяв пижаму, которую обычно носил Эрик, Чарльз направился к двери, но остановился и, вернувшись и подняв только что сложенную рубашку, кинул ее Эрику, - Одень.

\- Да, дорогой, - улыбка Эрика стала шире.

Чарльз, фыркнув, вышел.

\- И закончи складывать одежду! – донесся его голос.

Улыбка Эрика спала. Он подумал было проигнорировать указание, но, сочтя это ребячеством, старательно принялся складывать одежду, и даже несколько излишне увлекся, увидев, что у него выходит куда аккуратнее и продуктивнее, чем у Чарльза. Он как раз почти закончил заново складывать одежду, только что уложенную Чарльзом, когда тот вернулся. Уловив, чем занимается Эрик, мужчина, прошипев что-то про ОКР [3], с излишним усилием бросил свою одежду и использованное полотенце в корзину.

\- Ну, - сказал Чарльз, упершись руками в бока, - Как мы будем это делать?

Эрик тотчас увидел, что беззаботность эта ложная – руки мужчина так держал, потому что те подрагивали. Он, поднявшись, стал раскладывать одежду, тяня время. 

\- Мы, э-э, обычно делаем это сидя, - да, звучит отлично. Незачем делать это сексуальным, - Тебе так больше нравится.

Чарльз нахмурился, но, похоже, не был намерен задавать вопросов, и Эрик выдохнул, радуясь, по крайней мере, уже этому. Задвинув последний ящик, он пересек комнату и сел на кровать, облокотившись о спинку. Стоявший Чарльз просто смотрел на него, влажные волосы спадали ему на лицо, отчего он выглядел еще красивее и моложе, чем обычно. Эрик ждал, ощущая какую-то неловкость. Это была идея Чарльза, так чего он тут мнется? Может, ему, в конце концов, удастся откосить.

\- Чарльз, если для тебя это некомфортно…

\- Нет, - перебил его мужчина, на лбу у него залегла морщинка, - Мы это сделаем.

Взобравшись на край кровати, он начал медленно подбираться к Эрику, но остановился, достигнув его ног. Эрик осторожно глянул на него, но тот не двигался, закусив губу и вперив взгляд в его щиколотку.

\- Иди сюда, - попробовал Эрик. Чарльз поднял на него взгляд, но так и не сдвинулся с места. Эрик похлопал по кровати по обеим сторонам своих бедер и повторил, - Сюда.

Чарльз, снова начав двигаться, на четвереньках заполз на Эрика, и тот отчаянно напомнил себе, что во всей этой ситуации нет абсолютно ничего сексуального. Чарльз был осторожен, стараясь не касаться его, и когда мужчина оказался достаточно близко, Эрик дерганым жестом указал ему на шею:

\- Приступай.

Чарльз наклонился чуть ниже, чуть не потеряв при этом равновесие.

\- Это странно, - сказал он, вторя мыслям Эрика. Не предупреждая, он, встав на колени, чуть сдвинулся вперед и оседлал его бедра. Эрик ощутил теплый солидный вес шикарной задницы и бедер мужчины, столь отличных от его собственного худого жилистого тела, - Так нормально?

\- Да, - голос Эрика прозвучал странно даже для него самого, - Порядок.

Чарльз осторожно положил руки на его грудь. Он наклонился, и его волосы защекотали щеку Эрика, а затем мужчина почувствовал учащенное дыхание Чарльза на чувствительной коже своей шеи. Эрик максимально застыл, и, в конце концов, дыхание Чарльза медленно замедлилось, вдохи стали куда глубже и длиннее, а его вес в основном перенесся на Эрика. Тот, одеревенев, положил руки на бедра мужчины, удерживая их, чтобы их тела не прижимались так тесно друг к другу.

\- Чуешь что-то? – спросил Эрик, гадая, а не обнаружится ли сейчас его ложь.

\- Едва ли, - хрипло ответил Чарльз, - Но я чувствую альфу, - он сделал еще один длинный глубокий вдох, чуть прижав нос к коже Эрика.

Эрик дышал через рот и старался делать это поверхностно, что было трудно, когда Чарльз был так близко, и он немного втянул воздух на пробу. Его руки сжались на бедрах Чарльза. Боже, как же заманчиво было вдохнуть больше, но это был путь к безумию, так что он, тщательно сымитировав глубокий вдох и задержав воздух во рту, выдохнул на кожу Чарльза.

Чарльз, еще сильнее расслабившийся и теперь лежавший на коленях Эрика почти что мертвым грузом, продолжая обнюхивать его, задел местечко между плечом и шеей, и Эрик тяжело сглотнул, изо всех сил желая, чтобы его тело не отреагировало. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как кто-то так его касался.

Наконец Чарльз, сонно моргая, отстранился от него, губы его были приоткрыты. 

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал, глаза его постепенно прояснялись, как у трезвеющего после длительной ночной пьянки.

Эрику пришлось приказать рукам ему подчиняться – тем хотелось остаться там, где они и были, сжимая бедра Чарльза. Когда ему удалось заставить их отпустить, Чарльз неуклюже слез с него, едва не задев ногой явную выпуклость в штанах Эрика. Он с удивлением заметил, что Чарльз в том же положении. Даже не со своей парой и при фальшивом обнюхивании омега, сидя верхом на альфе, действительно мог иметь лишь один результат.

Увидев, как Чарльз устраивается под одеялом, он прикрыл его до подбородка, прежде чем, удостоверившись, что оставил между ними достаточно места, укрыться самому. Он провел рукой по лицу мужчины, чуть зарывшись в его волосы, думая, что, черт возьми, творит.

\- Спокойной ночи, Эрик, - повернулся к нему Чарльз, с надеждой глядя на него своими большими синими глазами.

Эрик откатился в сторону и, повернувшись к тому спиной, одним жестом выключил лампу своей силой. И впервые за все время заставил себя произнести это:

\- Спокойной ночи, Чарльз.

Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как Чарльз улыбается в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] YMCA (ИМКА; YoungMen’sChristianAssociation — Юношеская христианская ассоциация) — молодёжная волонтерская организация;
> 
> [2] Химический развод – специальная процедура, при которой с омеги сводится метка (укус) альфы. Так как мир омегаверса свободно варьируется, автор добавила в свою историю эту деталь. Как она написала, отмечая на комментарий, здесь омега не может соединиться с другим альфой, пока на нем прежняя метка (имеется в виду брак и истинная связь пары, а не секс);
> 
> [3] ОКР - Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство.


	5. Chapter 5

Эрик неспешно проснулся, чувствуя себя более отдохнувшим, чем когда-либо за многие годы. Постель была теплее обычного, а воздух заполнял опьяняющий аромат, сладковатый и умиротворяющий, подобный запаху дома после долгого путешествия. Конечности Эрика, видимо, двигавшиеся по собственному желанию, обвились вокруг источника этого восхитительного запаха, притягивая его ближе. Глубоко вдыхая, он уткнулся лицом в эту кожу, зарывшись носом в мягкие короткие волосы. Боже, как же приятно пахнет. Он мог бы остаться здесь на весь день, нет, даже навечно. Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, он чуть нахмурился, заметив еще один запах, пусть и скрывающийся под этим восхитительным ароматом, но все равно раздражающий его своим присутствием. Так пах…

Эрик отдернулся, мгновенно отстранившись от Чарльза. Тот повернулся к нему, глаза его еще были сонными, но на губах играла довольная улыбка.

\- Доброе утро.

Эрик молча уставился на него в ответ, но тут его спас стук в дверь.

\- Па! Там на диване никого нет! Он ушел?

Чарльз мгновенно сел и, вскочив с кровати, поспешно открыл дверь. Стоявшая за ней Лорна уставилась на него, и даже Эрик не мог сказать, была ли она рада или огорчена увидеть, что мужчина все еще здесь.

\- Я думала, может, ты ушел.

\- Нет, дорогая, - присел около нее на колени Чарльз, - Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

Кулаки Эрика сжались, комкая простынь.

\- Хочешь кушать? – спросил девочку Чарльз, та кивнула, - Тогда давай дадим тебе что-нибудь.

До Эрика доносилась их болтовня, пока они не исчезли дальше по коридору, но взгляд его был прикован к вмятине, оставленной на кровати Чарльзом.

Чарльз пах домом, стиральным порошком, дешевым шампунем и чистящим средством с запахом лимона, но сильнее всего этого он пах _Эриком_ \- неотразимый запах омеги смешался с его собственными феромонами сильного альфы. И глубоко под всем этим был захоронен крошечный отпечаток Шоу. Все внутри у него перевернулось.

На автомате одевшись, заставив себя подняться с постели, он зашел на кухню, где обнаружил Ванду уже отбывающей свой первый тайм-аут.

\- Поешь перед уходом? – спросил готовящий омлет Чарльз.

\- Нет, - ответил Эрик более резко, чем подразумевал, и успел уловить, как едва заметно вздрогнул при этом мужчина, - вернусь к ужину.

Чарльз не ответил, но Лорна, вскинув руки, радостно вскрикнула.

Выйдя, Эрик забрался в Магнето и какое-то время просто просидел, уткнувшись лбом в руль. Все вышло из-под контроля.

И чем он вообще занимается?

Он повернул ключ, но Магнето тут же зашипел, отказываясь заводиться. Стиснув зубы, он попробовал еще раз, и, наконец-то, с третьей попытки грузовичок, взревев, вернулся к жизни.

***

Дети всеми силами отбивались от нововведенных правил Чарльза, но Эрик видел, как они медленно уступают, не выдерживая перед такими суровыми наказаниями как лишение телевизора и десерта. И это не все. Он видел, как они гордились собой, получив одобрение Чарльза, загораясь, когда тот говорил им «Отлично сделано!» или «Я так горжусь». Эрик ненавидел это признавать, но план работал.

После длительных увещеваний он дал Чарльзу пользоваться своим ноутбуком и онлайн банкингом, и очень скоро в его папке «Важные документы» стали появляться полные формул и расчетов таблицы, которых он и близко не понимал.

Чтение перед сном продолжилось, став частью распорядка дня, и даже когда Чарльз говорил детям, что этим вечером очередь читать Эрика, те протестовали, говоря, что Чарльз делает это смешнее и намного интереснее. Гордость Эрика страдала, но он, не возражая, отсаживался, уступая. Со своего места на кровати Пьетро он с легкой улыбкой на губах наблюдал, как краснеют в запале щеки Чарльза, и порой ему казалось, что тот увлечен историей даже больше детей.

Продолжились и их обнюхивания по утрам и вечерам, и, хоть постепенно это стало менее неловким, Эрик все еще удостоверивался, что дышит так неглубоко, как это только возможно. Если Чарльз и замечал, то ничего не говорил.

Однажды вечером Эрик с большим беспокойством даже вручил ему ключи от Магнето, но тот только фыркнул и, взобравшись в машину, завел ее с первой же попытки.

\- Новичкам везет, - с ничего не выражающим лицом заметил Эрик, и Чарльз отозвался легким, прекрасным смехом.

Вернувшись с мясом, яйцами и тоннами свежих овощей, они велели детям помочь им их разобрать. Пьетро отказался, в итоге получив тайм-аут, но Эрик увидел, как слушаются мужчину Ванда и Лорна. Когда все было разобрано и вышло время наказания Пьетро, Чарльз усадил детей перед телевизором в гостиной.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы оставались тут и смотрели «Спанч Боба», пока мы с вашим отцом готовим, хорошо?

\- Чего? – отозвался Эрик.

\- Да! – радостно ответила одновременно с ним Лорна – это был ее любимый мультик.

\- Мы готовим, -повернулся к нему Чарльз с этим его становившимся все более привычным упрямым выражением на лице.

\- Мы?

Неожиданно сильно сжав его руку, Чарльз потащил Эрика на кухню.

\- Я не знаю, как готовить. Ты не знаешь, как готовить. Думаю, лучше всего будет разобраться в этом вместе.

Эрик чувствовал, что план сомнителен, но Чарльз уже разошелся.

\- Готовить самим – не только полезней для здоровья всех нас, но и поможет сэкономить, - открыв холодильник, он начал в нем копаться, что-то разыскивая.

\- Точно, - переминался с ноги на ногу Эрик, не зная, что делать.

\- Почисти картошку, пожалуйста, - будто уловил его мысли Чарльз, - она на столе.

Заметив пакет, он решил просто сделать это. В конце концов, научиться готовить может быть и полезным. Он разорвал пакет, и ему в руку скользнул вызванный нож. Рядом показался Чарльз с куриными грудками и брокколи в руках.

\- И вот, начиная отсюда, обычно ничего и не выходит, - глубоко вздохнул Чарльз.

Эрик, согласно хмыкнув, взял первую картофелину. Он уже делал это ребенком, тогда мать нежно пеняла ему за слишком толстый слой снятой кожуры. Вспомнив об этом, он аккуратно начал очищать картошку, меняя угол и давление, пока не нашел нужные. К тому времени как он перешел к третьей, его рук на ноже больше не было – сила его была куда более точной, чем те когда-либо смогут.

Он заметил, что Чарльз все еще стоит рядом. Мужчина нарезал брокколи, но сейчас, приоткрыв рот, просто наблюдал за тем, как работает нож Эрика. Он попытался проигнорировать это, но чувствовать на себе взгляд Чарльза было тяжело, и он по какой-то причине ускорил процесс, без всякой на то необходимости взметнув нож в воздухе выше.

\- Это изумительно! – восторженно рассмеялся Чарльз.

\- Да? – не отрывал взгляда от картошки Эрик.

\- По-настоящему потрясающе, - в голосе Чарльза не было ничего, кроме искренности. Глянув на него, Эрик обнаружил, что красные губы мужчины изогнуты в улыбке, - Как думаешь, мы могли бы научить этому Лорну?

\- Хочешь сказать, я должен позволить своей шестилетней дочке играть с ножами?

\- Нет, конечно! – возмущенно воскликнул Чарльз. Эрик ничего не сказал, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, - О.. О! Это была шутка? Ты со мной _шутишь_?

Эрик, не отвечая, принялся за следующую картофелину.

\- Ты шутишь со мной, - пихнул его локтем Чарльз, - Сделай-ка так еще раз!

\- Я не отпускаю остроты по команде, - ответил он, лицу его почему-то стало жарко.

Чарльз, драматично вздохнув, вернулся к брокколи.

\- А если серьезно, она сможет научиться?

\- Овладение таким тонким контролем заняло у меня годы, но в свое время она всему научится.

\- Не могу дождаться увидеть, как она растет, - с гордостью сказал Чарльз, - Я бы тоже хотел что-нибудь делать, не обязательно что-то значительное. Даже просто стрелять искрами из пальцев было бы здорово.

\- Я знаю кое-кого, кто мог так делать.

\- В самом деле? Думал, я это выдумал. Я ее знал?

\- Нет, - сказал Эрик, - Ты никогда ее не встречал.

\- А, - протянул Чарльз, явно расстроившись.

Эрик какое-то время молчал, прежде чем заговорить снова:

\- Так что, если бы мог, ты был мутантом? Большинство людей так бы не сказало.

Чарльз прекратил резать.

\- Не хочу прозвучать легкомысленно или игнорировать борьбу, с которой всем вам приходится иметь дело, но мутанты поразительны. Вы, очевидно, на шаг впереди нас. Не знаю… - он нахмурился, глядя в разделочную доску, - Думаю, я просто вами восхищаюсь.

Эрик не знал, что на это сказать, так что просто не ответил, вместо этого сосредоточившись на картошке. Некоторое время спустя Чарльз тоже вновь принял за работу, и кухню заполнил звук его режущего ножа.

\- Готово, - объявил Чарльз несколько минут спустя.

Краем глаза Эрик увидел, как мужчина, отложив нож, отошел в сторону и открыл шкаф. Что-то разыскивая, он встал на цыпочки, и Эрик какое-то мгновение, развлекаясь, наблюдал за его потугами. Отложив нож с картошкой, он подошел к Чарльзу со спины, лениво отметив, что футболка-поло, в которой был сегодня мужчина, скрывает метку.

\- Нужна помощь?

\- Не могу достать мерный стакан, - оглянулся Чарльз, чуть надув губы.

Эрик, перегнувшись через его плечо, с легкостью взял стакан. Чарльз как раз доставал ему до подбородка, так что его волосы защекотали шею Эрика. Достав стаканчик, он поставил его на стол.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Чарльз, тут же обхватив тот обеими руками.

Эрик не собирался вдыхать запах Чарльза, но,когда мужчина был так близко, сопротивляться было непросто. Это было достаточно опьяняюще, чтобы, рассеяв все его мысли, оставить разум блаженно пустым. Неосознанно голова его наклонилась, и нос зарылся в волосы прямо над ухом мужчины. Чарльз замер, сильнее сжав руки на стаканчике. Эрик глубоко вдохнул, и голова Чарльза медленно наклонилась в сторону, полнее обнажая шею. Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, Эрик уткнулся носом в охотно предлагаемую ему кожу, и Чарльз, расслабившись, откинулся на него.

Раздавшийся сигнал печи напугал их обоих. Эрик отскочил, тряся головой, чтобы очистить ту от нашедшего на него помрачнения. Шея Чарльза была красной, и Эрик, прежде чем полностью восстановить контроль над собой, подумал, а как далеко распространился по бледной коже мужчины этот румянец, но пресек эту мысль. 

Чарльз повернулся к нему. Его лицо, такое же красное, как и шея, было обращено к полу. И эта застенчивость настолько шла вразрез с тем пылким Чарльзом, к которому он успел привыкнуть за последнее время, что это поразило его, вновь напомнив, как, в действительности, ему мало известно об этом мужчине.

\- Знаешь, ты можешь обнюхивать меня в любое время, - произнес Чарльз, все так же тщательно отводя глаза, - Но, может, ты мог бы меня хоть как-то предупреждать?

\- Конечно, - сказал Эрик. Этого казалось недостаточно, так что он прибавил, - Извини.

Чарльз с нерешительной улыбкой на губах, наконец-то, посмотрел на него.

\- Не нужно извиняться. Я рад, - его улыбка стала немного уверенней, - Рад, что ты хочешь меня нюхать.

\- Точно, - Эрик жестом указал на картофель, - Я закончу чистить оставшиеся.

\- Да, - сказал Чарльз, приподняв мерный стакан, - А я сделаю немного лимонного соуса. Надеюсь.

Эрик кивнул, и они, стоя бок о бок в тишине, которую нельзя было назвать особенно неуютной, вернулись к работе.

Еда была не очень-то выдающаяся: Эрик положил в пюре слишком много молока и недостаточно соли, сделанный Чарльзом для брокколи и курицы лимонный соус был горьковат, да и Ванда, отказывающаяся сидеть, пока все еще ели, получила два тайм-аута. И все равно это был лучший ужин Эрика уже за долгое время.

***

В первый учебный день будильник истошно зазвонил в 6:30 утра, Эрик, полусонный, зарылся лицом в подушку и ухмыльнулся, услышав, как застонал рядом с ним Чарльз. По крайне мере, они страдали вместе. Он подскочил, почувствовав руку на своей спине, но заставил себя расслабиться, когда Чарльз, вплотную прильнув к нему, принюхался, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Не смотря на то, что тот, как ему было известно, так ничего особо и не чуял, Чарльзу, казалось, нравился сам процесс.Повернувшись, он отодвинул Чарльза, а затем, притянув его еще теснее, сам прижался лицом к шее Чарльза.

Эрик признавал, что ему это нравится. С каждым днем Чарльз все больше и больше пах им и одновременно все меньше тем, что он отказывался называть, и это умиротворяло. Он напомнил себе, что это просто биология: если омега, любой омега, оказывался разделен со своей парой, ему все равно нужно было привлекать других альф, чтобы подстраховаться, что те смогут его защитить. И кто такой Эрик, чтобы бороться с биологией?

\- Нам надо собрать детей, - пробормотал Чарльз, не предпринимая попыток освободиться из обнимающих его рук. По крайней мере, не одному Эрику это нравилось. 

\- Па! – донеслось недовольно из-за двери.

\- Давай вставать.

Чарльз, неохотно кивнув, сполз с кровати, и они, переодевшись в уютной тишине, открыли дверь, в этот раз обнаружив за ней Пьетро.

\- Волнуешься перед школой? – спросил Чарльз, после чего мальчик не замолкал на протяжениивсего завтрака.

Ванда с Лорной были так же взвинчены, и Эрик пронаблюдал, как Чарльз, со знанием дела прервав их, убедил девочек посидеть, чтобы он смог показать им сюрприз.

\- Та-да! – сказал мужчина, продемонстрировав им две ленточки, темно-зеленую и красную, - Как насчет того, чтобы украсить ими волосы?

Глаза девчонок восторженно расширились, и они чуть не кинулись в драку, споря, кто будет первым, но тут Чарльз сказал им сыграть в камень-ножницы-бумагу. Выиграла Ванда. Хоть и немного неуклюже, Чарльзу удалось, сделав ей высокий хвостик, закрепить его красной ленточкой. То же он сделал и для Лорны, цвет ленты красиво заиграл на ее светло-зеленых волосах. 

Обе девочки, вскочив, бросились в ванную, чтобы полюбоваться на свои новые прически в зеркало, и Эрик услышал их счастливую болтовню, разливающуюся по коридору.

Пьетро было насупился, но Чарльз глянул на него и, подмигнув, протянул мальчику маленькую игрушечную машинку из своего кармана.

\- А это для тебя.

Пьетро пересек комнату быстрее, чем Эрик когда-либо видел, и мужчина не был уверен, вызвана ли его улыбка экспоненциальным ростом способностей его сына или тем, как хорошо получается у Чарльза заставлять детей плясать под его дудку.

\- Кстати, - встав, небрежно бросил Чарльз, отряхивая брюки, - Я позвонил в школу и сказал, что сегодня нам автобус не нужен, потому что мы привезем их сами.

\- Мы? – переспросил Эрик.

\- Ну, автобус не приедет, так что выбора-то у нас особо и нет, - улыбнулся Чарльз немного застенчиво.

И Эрик задумался, а одни ли дети пляшут под дудку Чарльза.

***

Чарльз не удовольствовался одним только зрелищем заходящих в здание детей, и Эрик, держа одной рукой ладошку Пьетро, а другой – Ванды, со вздохом последовал за ним в школу.

\- Что мы здесь делаем? – спросил он.

\- Ищем кое-кого, - бросил Чарльз, Лорна теснее прижалась к его боку, - А! Вот она! – и помахал через коридор…

Мойре МакТаггерт. Женщине, которая угрожала забрать детей Эрика. Он не часто попадал под влияние своих инстинктов альфы, но она символизировала для него опасность, и, стоило ей подойти, он напрягся.

И у него буквально челюсть отвисла, когда эта женщина притянула Чарльза в объятия.

\- Здорово видеть тебя здесь!

Чарльз аж засиял.

\- Просто хотел зайти лично поблагодарить за всю твою помощь. Я претворил в жизнь все то, что ты советовала и что предлагалось в книге, и, хоть все пока еще сильно в процессе, настрой у меня оптимистический.

\- Замечательные новости, - сказала она, а затем, добродушно улыбаясь, поприветствовала каждого ребенка по имени. И в конце с ровным выражением лица без тени улыбки произнесла, - Эрик.

\- МакТаггерт, - также холодно ответил он. Он понятия не имел, что делала эта бета рядом с Чарльзом и его детьми, и сильно беспокоился по этому поводу, покусывая щеку изнутри, в то время как те продолжали дружелюбно болтать, точно лучшие друзья. 

Дождавшись, пока они оба сядут в Магнето, он, сузив глаза, повернулся к Чарльзу.

\- И что, - стараясь говорить ровно, спросил он, - это было?

\- Чего это ты вдруг ни с того ни с сего, - на лбу сбитого с толку Чарльза прорезалась морщинка, а затем лицо его просветлело, - О, Эрик, понимаю, тебе будет одиноко, когда детей целый день не будет дома, но школа…

\- Нет. Женщина. МакТаггерт. Это что было?

\- О, - сказал Чарльз, - Ну, когда она заезжала, то, увидев, что у меня проблемы с контролем над детьми, дала мне ту книгу по воспитанию, которая оказалась более чем полезной. Так что я позвонил в школу и попросил ее номер, чтобы поблагодарить, мы разговорились и просто сошлись. С тех пор она подает мне советы.

\- Я не знал об этом, - шум в голове Эрика поутих, но не рассеялся полностью.

\- Честно говоря, Эрик, я не думал, что тебя это заботит, - пожал плечами Чарльз.

\- Конечно же, заботит.

Чарльз с ничего не выражающим лицом посмотрел на него, и этого было достаточно, чтобы выбить из Эрика весь воздух. 

Конечно, все выглядело именно так, будто ему все равно. Он взваливал на Чарльза детей и сбегал на работу или на собрания по поводу центра для мутантов, не думая о них, ждущих его. И даже когда он был дома, то не занимался толком собственными же детьми, позволяя им свободно носиться, пугая их время от времени, чтобы те примолкли, строгим выговором. Чарльз за последние несколько недель сделал для его детей больше, чем он сам за годы. Он попытался сморгнуть внезапно возникшее в глазах жжение. 

\- Эй, - рука Чарльза легла на его плечо, мягко, но достаточно, чтобы привести в чувство, - Я знаю, для тебя это все тоже было непросто. Мой идиотский несчастный случай перевернул всю нашу жизнь вверх тормашками, и я сожалению об этом. Но сейчас, получив этот шанс, я хочу сделать все правильно, - он сжал плечо Эрика, - Мы можем это сделать, Эрик? Мы оба, вместе?

Эрик, посмотрев на него, действительно посмотрев, увидел искренность в его глазах, усеявшие щеки веснушки и изогнутые с надеждой красные губы. 

\- Да, - сказал Эрик, - Давай это сделаем.

Чарльз усмехнулся ему, свободно и открыто, с выражением, какого мужчина никогда не видел на его лице, и это ослабило стесненную грудь Эрика - вдруг он снова смог дышать.

Он, потянувшись, оттянул горловину дешевой серой футболки Чарльза. Она была широкой и растянутой и, очевидно, давным давно изжила свой срок, а, стоило мужчине двинуться – в вырезе каждый раз выглядывала значительная часть его груди.

\- Сегодня до половины одиннадцатого у меня нет работы, - сказал он, - Как насчет того, чтобы поехать купить тебе какую-нибудь одежду, - и после небольшой паузы быстро добавил, - Если это укладывается в твой бюджет, конечно.

Эрик не знал, что такое вообще возможно, но улыбка Чарльза стала еще шире.  
Закончили они тем, что приехали в «Target» [1] и, хоть Эрик и думал в миллионный раз, что, будь он богаче, мог бы купить что-то более брендовое, Чарльз, разглядывающий развешанную здесь одежду, выглядел целиком довольным. В какой-то момент Эрик упустил его из виду, и, обыскав всю мужскую секцию, обнаружил Чарльза в детском отделе, проверяющего цены на футболках с надписью «Мутант и горжусь этим».

\- Разве не здорово? – приподняв одну, помахал он ей Эрику.

\- Мило, - согласился Эрик, - но я думал, мы тут стараемся уложиться в бюджет. 

\- Боже мой, - театрально надул губы Чарльз и повесил футболку обратно, - мой муж всего за несколько недель стал таким ответственным.

\- И все благодаря кое-кому, - бросил в ответ Эрик. Чарльз, рассмеявшись, все-таки вернулся к покупкам одежде для себя, и, в конце концов, выбрал несколько футболок и джинсов. Эрик, проводив его к примерочным и, усевшись в пустующее кресло, вытащил телефон. Никаких новых сообщений, что неудивительно, так что он, проверив вместо этого электронную почту, обнаружил одно письмо от Терезы с обновленной информацией по новому источнику финансирования. Он был настолько захвачен, читая его, что не услышал ни того, как открылась дверь, ни шагов Чарльза, пока прямо перед ним не оказались ноги и не раздался чье-то достаточно громкое покашливание.

Подняв взгляд, он обнаружил стоящего прямо перед ним Чарльза, босого, в обтягивающих его ноги джинсах по размеру, и голубой футболке, подчеркивающей его крепкие плечи, мышцы на руках и ключицы. Эрик беспомощно уставился на него отказывающимися останавливаться на одном месте глазами, прыгающими с бедер на вырез на груди.

\- Ну что? – спросил Чарльз, нервно топчась на месте, - Думаю, что-то типа такого подойдет, да?

\- Да, - попытался выдавить Эрик, но получилось так невнятно, что он повторил, - Да.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Чарльз, качнувшись на пятках, - Тогда просто возьму еще несколько пар другого цвета.

Эрик, не доверяя собственному голосу, кивнул.

\- Нашли все, что вам было нужно? – ласково улыбаясь, спросила их невысокая пожилая женщина, когда они рассчитывались.

\- Да, - ответил Чарльз с такой же улыбкой на лице, - Думаю, нашли.

Уже когда они вышли из магазина, Эрик вспомнил, что в этот день планировал рассказать Чарльзу правду. Он украдкой покосился на идущего рядом счастливого мужчину: тот, запрокинув голову, разглядывал безоблачное синее небо. Выражение его лица было таким довольным.

Пожалуй, правда может и еще немного подождать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Target – сеть магазинов розничной торговли в Америке с крайне демократичными ценами.


	6. Chapter 6

В течение следующих нескольких недель картины, открывавшиеся Эрику по возвращении домой, лишали его дара речи.

Как-то раз он обнаружил Чарльза на диване с устроившейся на его коленях Лорной: оба были сосредоточены на книге. Девочка, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, поглядывала на мужчину в поисках ободрения и просто сияла, получая его. Возле них, сидя прямо на полу, поджав под себя ноги, расположились за кофейным столиком Ванда с Пьетро, что-то выводящие в своих рабочих тетрадях. Пьетро, вскинув голову, постучал карандашом по бумаге, а затем, поднявшись, поднес тетрадь Чарльзу. Вместо того чтобы запрыгнуть на диван или потребовать к себе внимания, мальчик, держа язык за зубами, ждал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

\- У тебя с чем-то возникли затруднения? - повернулся к нему Чарльз, дочитав с Лорной последнее слово.

\- Можешь помочь мне с цифрой семь?

\- А что мы скажем?

\- Пожалуйста, - прибавил Пьетро, опустив голову, и Чарльз взъерошил его белые волосы.

Эрик обмер.

Придя домой еще одним днем, он обнаружил МакТаггерт, которая, расположившись в его кресле, распивала с Чарльзом чай. Чай дополнил их список покупок относительно недавно: мужчина упомянул, что тот его успокаивает, и Эрик, не имея никаких возражений, прибавил его к запланированным расходам.

\- С возвращением, - сказал Чарльз.

\- Эрик, - поприветствовала его МакТаггерт, но в тоне ее было меньше льда, чем в их первый день в школе.

Пьетро и Лорна рисовали, устроившись на полу, но Ванды нигде не было видно. Эрик хотел было спросить о ней, но тут девочка вышла из кухни с пакетом молока в руках. Она увидела его, но, не сказав ни слова, направилась прямо к МакТаггерт и бодро выдала:

\- Вот ваше молоко, мисс МакТаггерт. 

\- Спасибо, Ванда, - с доброжелательной улыбкой взяла пакет женщина и, добавив немного молока в свою чашку, вернула пакет.

\- Ванда, поставишь назад в холодильник? – попросил девочку Чарльз, та воодушевленно кивнула. Ненадолго вновь скрывшись на кухне, она, вернувшись, наконец-то подскочила к Эрику.

\- Папочка, ты видел? Я сегодня хозяйка - забочусь о гостях.

Брови Эрика подпрыгнули почти что до волос, но он лишь сказал:

\- Ага, ты была хороша. Из тебя замечательная хозяйка.

Он был абсолютно уверен, что, попроси он Ванду принести ему молоко два месяца назад, та бы пнула его ногой в голень.

\- Мне так у вас нравится. Ваша семья такая приветливая, - все так же улыбалась Мойра.

Семья Эрика… приветливая?

МакТаггерт, которая даже осталась на ужин, забавно приподняв бровь, пронаблюдала за тем, как они, действуя, точно слаженный механизм, готовили вместе.

\- Очень вкусно, - сказала, попробовав немного пасты, женщина, просветлев, и Чарльз подмигнул Эрику.

После этого, возвращаясь с работы, он нередко заставал гостившую у них Мойру.

Как-то, приехав и найдя гостиную пустой, он какое-то время недоумевал, прежде чем услышал донесшийся со двора визг. Обойдя дом и увидев, что происходит, он замер на месте, стараясь оставаться незамеченным: у Чарльза в руке был секундомер, а на противоположной стороне двора под деревом стоял Пьетро.

\- Давай! – крикнул Чарльз, и Пьетро, превратившийся в неясное пятно и двигавшийся быстрее, чем когда-либо видел Эрик, вот уже был у дерева на противоположной стороне.

\- Шесть целых восемь десятых секунды! – крикнул ему Чарльз, - Потрясающе!

Лорна присела возле ног Чарльза, держа что-то в руках, и Эрик тут же понял, что она делает, ощутив, как движется, изменяясь, в ее ладошках металл. Она потянула мужчину за штанину, показывая слегка кривобокое существо на четырех ногах.

\- О! – воскликнул с восторгом Чарльз - А кто это, дорогая?

\- Собачка, - застенчиво сказала та, - Мне хотелось бы собачку.

\- Может когда-нибудь, - поправил Чарльз ленточку в ее волосах. Девочка кивнула и вернулась к металлу, снова видоизменяя его.

\- Ванда! –позвал старшую девочку через двор Чарльз, - Попробуй с мячом!

\- Хорошо! – крикнула та в ответ, - Готов?

Чарльз отсалютовал ей, и ее глазки сосредоточенно прищурились. Мяч исчез в рое красных искр, и какое-то время ничего больше не происходило, а затем мяч, неожиданно появившись в воздухе прямо перед Чарльзом в еще одном потоке красных всполохов, упал на землю.

\- Ты это сделала! – завопил Чарльз, и Ванда ринулась к нему через двор.

\- Сделала! – она обхватила мужчину, едва не сбив с ног, и тот, смеясь, закружил ее. Пьетро в мгновение ока присоединился к ним.

\- Это, типа, было классно, - сказал мальчик, и Ванда залилась румянцем.

У Эрика сдавило сердце. Его дети удивительные, еще никогда он так не гордился тем, что был отцом мутантов. Но это Чарльз - самый обычный человек - именно Чарльз поощрял и вдохновлял их способности. Не Эрик.

Это была словно пощечина.

По крайней мере, у него был центр для мутантов. Он воплотит его в реальность, и тогда у него тоже будет, что дать детям – место, придя куда, они смогут быть собой, место, где они будут учиться, расти и общаться с другими мутантами. Эрик знал, что многие годы не уделял им должного времени, и это был его шанс.

Все шло настолько хорошо, что Эрик оказался абсолютно не готов к звонку, который получил на следующей неделе, будучи на работе. Мгновенно узнав домашний номер, он, извинившись перед клиентом, ответил.

\- Чарльз?

\- Эрик? – раздался испуганный голос мужчины, - Эрик, нужно, чтобы ты приехал домой. Случилось нечто ужасное…

Паника когтистыми лапами вцепилась в грудь Эрика.

\- С тобой все в порядке? Дети в порядке? Чарльз, что…

\- Ванда напала на Лорну в школе. Эрик, она использовала на ней свои способности. Прошу, пожалуйста, приезжай домой, - голос Чарльза звучал так надломлено, - Мне жаль, я знаю – ты на работе, но… 

\- К черту работу, - сказал Эрик, уже начав собирать вещи, - Я иду, Чарльз, скоро буду.

Домой Эрик ехал как помешанный, хотя, если уж кто и мог достаточно хорошо управлять машиной, находясь в таком состоянии, не подвергая себя при этом опасности, то это был именно он. 

Подъехав, он с удивлением увидел перед своим домом синий автомобиль Мойры, но, не имея времени размышлять об этом, взбежал по крыльцу. Первым, что он увидел, был Чарльз, который, ссутулившись, стоял, обхватив себя руками, будто пытаясь не развалиться сейчас же на части, лицо его было красным и заплаканным; и от этого зрелища что-то в груди Эрика мучительно скрутилось.

\- Эрик, - голос мужчины подрагивал, - Слава Богу.

Эрик, сам не зная почему, распахнул свои руки, и Чарльз, не колеблясь, пересек комнату, бросившись в его объятия. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Эрика, и тот почувствовал на своей коже его горячие слезы. Мужчина успокаивающе провел по спине Чарльза вверх и вниз, а затем прижал его ближе, желая, чтобы того перестала бить дрожь.

Мойра, которая тоже была здесь, отвела взгляд в сторону, давая им немного времени наедине. Тихо сидевший на диване Пьетро наблюдая за всем этим широко открытыми глазами.

\- Чарльз, ты можешь сказать, что произошло? – спросил Эрик прямо в ухо мужчины, стараясь не напугать того еще больше.

Чарльз отступил, безрезультатно вытирая глаза.

\- Они ждали автобус… - он, всхлипнув, замолчал.

Мойра, видя его усилия, вышла вперед.

\- Лорна много говорила о металлической собаке, которую сделала для тебя, Эрик, а Ванда все твердила ей замолчать, снова и снова. Я прошу прощения: я должна была увидеть, к чему все идет. Ванда выстрелила в нее какими-то красными искрами из рук, а потом у Лорны пропал голос.

Все внутри у Эрика ухнуло вниз.

\- С Лорной все нормально?

\- Она испугалась, но через несколько минут снова начала нормально разговаривать. Сказала, ничего не болит. Я привезла их домой, но если ты считаешь, что нужно показать ее в больнице, то так и сделаем. Уверена, доктор МакКой, с радостью ее осмотрит.

\- Спасибо, Мойра, - покачал головой Эрик, - спасибо тебе за все, но это уже не первый раз, когда такое происходит, - он еще слишком хорошо помнил последний случай. В тот раз он никак не мог добраться до школы даже несколько часов спустя, - Тут нет длительного эффекта. Если она скажет, что плохо себя чувствует, завтра я сам отвезу ее.

\- Это… хорошо, - Мойра вздохнула и погладила Чарльза по спине, - Я сожалею, Чарльз. Прости, что так тебя подвела.

\- Нет-нет, - сказал тот, слезы все еще бежали по его щекам, - Спасибо, что привезла их.

\- Тогда я пойду. Просто дай знать, если завтра их не будет на занятиях.

Перед уходом женщины Чарльз, обняв ее, прошептал:

\- Спасибо.

\- Спасибо, - повторил за ним Эрик, когда Мойра уже стояла в дверях, и она с легкой улыбкой кивнула ему.

Чарльзу, хоть по его щекам и все еще изредка скатывались слезы, в конце концов, удалось хоть как-то взять себя в руки.

\- Господи, Эрик. Разозлись она сильнее, могла бы просто пожелать, чтобы сердце Лорны остановилось, и что тогда? – его дыхание участилось, - Она могла бы…

\- Чарльз, - с возросшей в голосе силой сказал Эрик. Его нечасто беспокоили такие вещи, как инстинкты альфы, но перед ним беспомощно плакал омега, а на диване сидел его побледневший сын, и ему необходимо было, чтобы все знали, что у него все под контролем и что с ним они в безопасности. Он пробежал рукой по взлохмаченным волосам Чарльза, чуть касаясь пальцами кожи его головы:

\- Этого не случилось, Чарльз, и не случится.

Тот, казалось, расслабился и, прерывисто глубоко вздохнув, чуть наклонил голову, тянясь за касанием Эрика.

\- Я уложил Лорну в нашей спальне, она спит, - сказал он Эрику, - Ванда наверху. Думаешь поговорить с ней? 

\- Да, я иду к ней, - кинул мужчина, - Эй, Пьетро, - позвал он, привлекая внимание сына, - Присмотришь за Чарльзом вместо меня, пока я разговариваю с твоей сестрой?

\- Оставь это мне, - мальчик, явно обрадовавшийся поручению и крайне серьезно его воспринявший, соскочив с дивана, подошел к Чарльзу.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Эрик попытался собраться с мыслями. С последнего случая прошли годы, но это вовсе не делало произошедшее менее тревожным. Он знал, что его дети постоянно ссорятся и задирают друг друга, но тут на карту было поставлено куда больше, чем свезенная коленка: иметь в этом вопросе дело с мутантскими способностями было непросто и ново.

Ванда, свернувшись в клубок, лежала на своей кровати, и Эрик, сев, нежно положил руку ей на спину. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, пока Ванда первой не нарушила молчание:

\- Сердишься?

\- Я разочарован, - ответил Эрик, и девочка украдкой глянула на него, выглянув из-за своего плеча.

\- Прости.

\- Ты должна извиняться перед Лорной, а не мной, - Эрик аккуратно убрал руку девочки, чтобы посмотреть ей прямо в глаза, - Что случилось, Ванда? Почему ты так ведешь себя с сестрой? Я же вижу, ты ее обижаешь.

Лицо Ванды наморщилось, а по щекам покатились слезы.

\- Нет.

\- Обижаешь, - сказал Эрик тем твердым тоном, которому научился у Чарльза, - И мне совсем не нравится, что ты мне врешь.

Ванда, пойманная, закусила губу.

\- Это нечестно, - сказала девочка, подбородок ее дрожал, - Ты любишь Лорну больше, потому что она такая же как ты.

\- Что?

\- У нее те же способности, что и у тебя, и ты любишь ее сильнее!

Эрик, абсолютно ошеломленный, заморгал, уставившись на дочь.

\- Ванда, это неправда. Совсем.

\- Ты был так взволнован, когда понял, что она может, и говорил ей, как это потрясающе, даже учил пользоваться силой, а для меня никогда такого не делал!

Что ж, еще один признак его неспособности должным образом уделять своим детям внимание. Он не мог сердиться на Ванду – виноват был он один. 

\- Ванда, твои способности куда сложнее, чем у Лорны. Я должен был быть осторожен, - он кривовато улыбнулся, - К тому же, не думаю, что твоим возможностям есть предел. Я не хотел давить на тебя прежде, чем ты была бы готова.

\- Я твой самый нелюбимый ребенок, - сказала она, пряча лицо в одеяле, - Ты любишь Пьетро, потому что он мальчик, любишь Лорну, потому что она как ты, а меня – нет.

\- Эй, - по его сердцу будто пошла трещина, - Это совсем не так. Иди сюда, - она не двинулась с места, так что Эрик взял ее на руки и, уложил голову себе на плечо, просто обнимал девочку, нежно укачивая ее. Он вдруг осознал, что не помнит, когда делал так в последний раз. Отец из него был дерьмовый, его никогда не было рядом – неудивительно, что она так себя вела: девочка отчаянно нуждалась в его одобрении.

\- Я люблю тебя, Ванда, - сказал он, - И очень горжусь тобой. Я видел, как ты телепортировала тот мяч, когда вы с Чарльзом были во дворе. Это было классно.

\- Ты так думаешь? – отодвинулась девочка, глядя на него.

\- Очень классно, - серьезно повторил Эрик, и на ее губах расплылась дрожащая улыбка, - Мне жаль, что я подвел тебя, Ванда, но я действительно люблю тебя. Ты, Пьетро и Лорна для меня - весь мир. Даже когда доводите до бешенства.

\- Правда? – спросила она, теперь уже улыбаясь куда увереннее.

\- Правда, - сказал он, смахнув большими пальцами последние ее слезинки. Девочка крепко обняла его, и мужчина дал ей какое-то время, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем заговорить снова, - Ванда, мне нужно, чтобы ты извинилась перед своей сестрой за то, что сделала ей больно, и перед Чарльзом за то, что напугала его. Можешь это сделать?

Она, медленно кивнув, отпустила Эрика, и он, убрав волосы с ее лица, поцеловал девочку в лобик. 

Когда они вернулись в гостиную, где нервно расхаживал Чарльз и, точно маленький рыцарь, стоял на страже около него Пьетро, девочка держалась позади. Чарльз, заметив их, застыл, и его взгляд заметался между ними. Эрик мягко подтолкнул Ванду к мужчине:

\- Ну же, - сказал он.

\- Я прошу прощения, - сказала она, вцепившись в юбку, - я плохо поступила.

\- Спасибо, что извинилась, Ванда, - присел около нее Чарльз, - Я принимаю твои извинения, но также хочу, чтобы ты пообещала мне, что больше так не сделаешь.

\- Обещаю, - ответила девочка.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся ей Чарльз со слезами на глазах, - А сейчас обними-ка меня.

\- Мне так жаль, папа, - кинулась ему в объятия Ванда. Чарльз расширившимися глазами глянул на мужчину.

\- Папа, - повторил он, настолько очевидно тронутый, что у Эрика сжалось сердце.

В ту ночь, стоило им только оказаться в постели, Чарльз, налетев на Эрика, наполовину улегся на него и, переплетя их ноги, зарылся лицом в шею мужчины; тот позволил ему это, осторожно водя руками по спине омеги. 

\- Прости, сегодня я был таким бестолковым, - почти что прошептал он в кожу Эрика.

\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого, - уверил его тот, поигрывая краем футболки мужчины, - тебе впервые пришлось иметь с подобным дело. Нормально, что ты расстроился, - и более легким тоном добавил, - Они ребята закаленные, так что тебе не о чем волноваться.

Чарльз фыркнул, тепло выдохнув ему в шею.

\- Раньше такое часто случалось? – спросил он, - Тогда я справлялся иначе?

Рука Эрика замерла.

\- Ты хорошо справлялся и тогда, и сейчас.

Чарльз кивнул, и его волосы мазнули по щетине Эрика.

\- Я… - он остановился, - я был сильно другим? Тот я и я сегодняшний?

Эрик подумал о Чарльзе на яхте, пьяном, избалованном и неотразимом, злобно шипящем на него; и подумал о Чарльзе, отскребающем тарелки на кухне, честном и трудолюбивом, с хихиканьем попадающем ему по носу брызгами мыльной пены. Он не знал наверняка, кто из них настоящий, но начинал полагать, что это тот до невероятного добрый упрямец, что льнул к нему сейчас. Эрик сглотнул.

\- Ты прекрасен такой, какой есть.

Чарльз поднял голову, оторвавшись от шеи мужчины, и губы его растянулись в ослепительной улыбке. Сердце Эрика бешено забилось о ребра.

\- Я рад, что ты так думаешь. Хотя, надеюсь, что скоро все-таки смогу что-то вспомнить. Ради нас с тобой.

\- Да, - сказал Эрик, убирая волосы с лица Чарльза, чтобы более ясно видеть его глаза, - но не нужно с этим спешить.

Чарльз так и уснул, наполовину лежа на Эрике, но тот не сдвинул его, находя утешение в ощущении веса и присутствия мужчины. Обвив руками талию Чарльза, он крепко обнял его, отгоняя смятение и чувство вины. Сейчас для сожалений было уже слишком поздно.

***

Эрик проснулся рано, когда единственным раздававшемся в тишине утра звуком было щебетание птиц за окном. Он лежал, обхватив Чарльза и прижавшись носом к его шее, метка Шоу пялилась ему прямо в лицо.

\- Ммм, - пробормотал Чарльз, поворачиваясь в его руках. Он прижался ногой между колен Эрика и, напрягшись, замер.

Эрик уже не одну неделю просыпался со стояком, но это был первый раз, когда в непосредственный контакт с ним вступил Чарльз. Мужчина, поморгав, уставился на Эрика.

\- Прости, - залился краской он.

\- Все нормально, - сказал тот, быстро отстранившись, - Это рефлекс.

\- Звучит совсем не сексуально, - фыркнул Чарльз.

\- Очень _большой_ и _твердый_ рефлекс, - прибавил Эрик, и мужчина, рассмеявшись, пихнул его. Снова улегшись, он устроился в руках Эрика.

\- Мы не… - он неопределенным жестом указал между ними, - Ни разу за месяцы. Ты как?

\- У меня есть руки, - и Эрик, безусловно, их использовал, - Чарльз, честно говоря, большую часть времени я просто слишком уставал, чтобы об этом беспокоиться, - это было не совсем так, хотя роль отца-одиночки трех маленьких детей, и правда, не слишком замечательно сказывалась на его сексуальной жизни - он дрочил с большей скоростью и практицизмом, чем все в этом мире. 

\- О, - сказал Чарльз, - Я думал, что, возможно, когда ты уходил в те вечера… - он покачал головой, - Неважно. Я рад, что это не так.

Эрик сел, теперь смотря на Чарльза сверху вниз.

\- Так ты считал, что я тебе изменяю?

\- Мне жаль, что я вообще думал об этом, - отвел взгляд Чарльз, - Просто мне… Мне вначале было так тяжело, а ты, честно говоря, был _груб_ , мы не особенно ладили, и я просто предположил худшее. 

\- Я не изменял, - твердо повторил Эрик. Он был много каким, но не неверным. Хотя, можно ли назвать это так, если речь о Чарльзе? Не говоря уже о том, а было ли лучше пресловутой измены то, что он делал с мужчиной прямо в данный момент?

\- Могу я спросить, куда ты ходил?

Центр для мутантов был единственной частью его жизни, до сих пор изолированной от Чарльза. Единственное, участвуя в чем, он чувствовал себя хорошим человеком. Чарльз, не давя, терпеливо смотрел на него, но губы его сжались в линию. Эрик знал, что может продолжить скрывать проект, но не видел на то причин: Чарльз, который так хорошо планировал бюджет, имел организаторские способности и умел находить общий язык с людьми даже в конфликтных ситуациях, был бы отличным пополнением.

\- На собрания, - сказал он, - и я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты пошел со мной.

***

Следующая встреча была в субботу вечером, так что, высадив детей у согласившейся присмотреть за теми Мойры, они направились к дому Терезы.

\- Думаешь, они будут в порядке? – озабоченно спросил Эрика Чарльз.

\- Думаю, вопрос в том, будет ли в порядке Мойра, - рассмеялся тот в ответ.

Они приехали немного раньше времени, но около дома Терезы и вдоль улицы уже были припаркованы другие автомобили. Эрик разъяснил Чарльзу кое-что о встречах, но надеялся, что сегодняшний день поможет ему показать, насколько большая в действительности работа была ими проделана.

\- А это, должно быть, Чарльз! – проворковала Тереза, притянув того в объятия. Эрик отошел, наблюдая, как Чарльзу достается немного всеобъемлющей материнской любви. Следующими были Алекс и Армандо, они пожали мужчине руку, отпустив шутку, что рады тому, что Эрик больше не пытается удержать его в тайне. Азазель посмотрел на Чарльза с откровенным ликованием, но Эрик послал ему предупреждающий взгляд, и тот не сказал ни слова за границами допустимого. Он как раз разговаривал с Ангел, когда, наконец-то, появился Логан, который, слоняясь по комнате, застыл при виде Чарльза, по мнению Эрика, самым наглым образом оценивающе разглядывая того с головы до ног. Эрик негромко зарычал. 

\- Что-то не так? – спросил его Чарльз.

\- Нет, - бросил Эрик, прищурив глаза, наблюдая за приближением Логана, - Нет, конечно.

\- Привет, - весело поприветствовал мужчину Чарльз, послав ему лучезарную улыбку, - Я Чарльз.

Эрику пришлось отчаянно противостоять искушению оттащить Чарльза прочь и неотрывно держать рядом - он все еще не привык видеть того вне дома взаимодействующим с другими людьми. Эрик обнаружил, что ему совсем не нравится делиться. Он постарался напомнить себе, что Логан безобиден, но когда тот болтал с Чарльзом, Эрик видел перед собой лишь «альфу» и «угрозу». Пока эти двое разговаривали, он встал рядом с Чарльзом, бдя над ним, будто страж, отказавшись отойти, даже когда Чарльз удивленно покосился на него.

Когда знакомство было окончено, они расселись в обустроенном под их рабочее пространство подвале Терезы; стены его покрывали чертежи и макеты, повсюду высились кипы бумаг, начиная от правил освобождения от налогообложения до цветовых палитр. Чарльз, сев несколько за пределами круга, сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, слушая их и стараясь ухватить их планы на настоящем этапе. Большую часть времени он просидел молча, пока говоривший Армандо не прервался, пытаясь по ходу подсчитать кое-что в уме, и Чарльз с легкостью не подсказал ему ответ.

Эрик подумал, что собрание в целом прошло хорошо, хоть он все еще и беспокоился насчет суммарного итога, который им нужно было подвести перед заседанием совета в течение следующих трех недель. Вернувшись из ванной, куда он ускользнул ненадолго, Эрик обнаружил Чарльза счастливо болтающим, окруженного людьми: тот похвалил дом Терезы, а затем вежливо поинтересовался, есть ли у Алекса и Армандо дети. Румянец Алекса заставил всех рассмеяться, и Эрик, наблюдая за всем этим, стоя в дверном проеме, ощутил ставшее в последнее время таким привычным чувство подкатывающей тошноты.

\- А он не такой, как я ожидал, - сказал Азазель, появившись рядом с ним, и то, как Эрик по-настоящему вздрогнул при этом, лишь подтверждало, как истрепались его нервы, - На самом деле, он мне нравится. Уверен, что он не заполучил тогда травму головного мозга?

\- При осмотре все было в порядке, - ответил Эрик, - А вот я мог кое в чем и ошибаться. Возможно.

\- О? – вздернул бровь Азазель, - Непогрешимый Эрик Леншерр?

\- Он не… - он попытался подыскать слово, но все они ощущались прискорбно несоразмерными, их всех просто было недостаточно, - Он не такой, как я думал.

\- Знаешь, Эрик, - промурлыкал Азазель, - ты всегда можешь ему рассказать. Прошли месяцы, знаю, ты рассчитывал, что к этому времени все уже давно закончится, но сказать ему – всегда вариант.

Эрик не ответил, наблюдая за тем, как Чарльз, запрокинув голову, рассмеялся над чем-то изображенным Логаном.

\- Хочешь, я ему скажу? – нехорошо улыбнулся Азазель.

\- Нет, - Эрик знал, что это шутка, но ему было не до смеха, - Нет. Только я один должен это исправить.

\- Никогда не был с омегой, - продолжил Азазель, дернув хвостом, - И как оно? Он течет для тебя?

\- Какого хрена, Аз? – прорычал Эрик, повернувшись к мужчине, - Эта херня совсем не смешная.

\- Ах, - кивнул Азазель, - Теперь вижу. А ты влип сильнее, чем думаешь.

\- Я твоего мнения не спрашивал, - выдавил Эрик.

\- Когда все это развалится… а так и будет… Просто хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что до этого довел ты сам. Если бы ты научился отпускать некоторые вещи…

\- Знаю, - сказал Эрик, из него будто разом вышел весь гнев. Как он мог злиться, когда Азазель был абсолютно прав?

\- Когда все пойдет ко дну, давай напьемся, - похлопал его по спине Аз.

Эрик, фыркнув, невесело рассмеялся.

Эрик с Чарльзом, извинившись, ушли самыми первыми, сказав, что им нужно за детьми. Когда Эрик завел Магнето, и грузовичок жизнеутверждающе зашумел, мужчина почувствовал на себе взгляд Чарльза.

\- Что?

\- Спасибо, что взял меня с собой, Эрик, - он улыбался на протяжении всего последнего часа, и, не смотря на это, лучезарность его улыбки каким-то образом ничуть не потускнела, - Это удивительный проект, я хотел бы помочь, чем только смогу, - Эрик с сожалением увидел, что тут улыбка все-таки несколько сошла с его лица, - Прости, что я думал, что ты уходишь напиваться и играть, когда, на самом деле, ты работал над чем-то настолько важным. Ты должен невероятно гордиться вашими достижениями.

У Эрика запылали щеки, и он понадеялся, что скупой вечерний свет поможет скрыть его румянец.

\- Армандо присылал мне подробные протоколы каждого нашего собрания, - сказал он Чарльзу, - Если хочешь, я могу показать…

Чарльз, наклонившись через консоль, прижался поцелуем к губам Эрика. Легкое касание, ничего более, достаточно продолжительный лишь для того, чтобы Эрик почувствовал мягкость губ мужчины, прежде чем те отстранились. Чарльз, отвернувшись, вновь откинулся на своем сидении:

\- Я бы с удовольствием их прочитал.

\- Они, кхм, - Эрик запнулся, внезапно говорить стало очень трудно, - на моем… - он отчаянно сопротивлялся желанию прикоснуться к губам, - на моем ноутбуке. Я… Я их тебе покажу, когда будем дома.

\- Звучит отлично, - сказал Чарльз, заправив прядь волос за ухо.

Обнюхивание этой ночью было настоящей пыткой. Ум Эрика, гипертрофируя каждую деталь, раз за разом воспроизводил поцелуй: изгиб нижней губы Чарльза, окрасивший его щеки румянец, то, как падали ему на глаза волосы, когда мужчина смотрел в сторону.

Сейчас Чарльз был в его руках, на его коленях, совсем как тогда, когда они делали это впервые, а руки мужчины спокойно лежали у Эрика на груди. Так легко было бы оторвать Чарльза от своей шеи и завладеть губами мужчины. Толкнуть его на кровать и брать, брать, брать. 

Но Эрик, сдержавшись, заставил собственные руки привычно остаться на бедрах Чарльза, а дыхание замедлиться, обретя стабильный и привычных для них обоих ритм. Господи, как же он его хотел, все его тело пело от прикосновений Чарльза. Сейчас запах Шоу настолько ослаб, что Эрик мог бы проигнорировать его, притвориться, что того никогда и не существовало. Что он и Чарльз и в самом деле встретились в старших классах, влюбились и, как могли только два верящие в вечность подростка, связали себя узами. Что Чарльз дал жизнь детям Эрика и вырастил их.

Что Чарльз любил его.

Засыпая, Эрик сжимал мужчину несколько излишне крепко, но тот не возражал.


	7. Chapter 7

За тот непродолжительный период времени, что помнил Чарльз, в его жизни было два поворотных момента. Первый, когда он, в конце концов, приняв решение и не оставив Эрику выбора своей непреклонностью, взял в свои руки вопрос дисциплинированности детей. И второй – первый вечер, в который Эрик взял его на собрание по поводу центра для мутантов. Чарльзу не хватало друзей (о чем он и не подозревал, пока так быстро не сдружился с Мойрой), и был счастлив завести новых. 

А еще больше его радовало то, что теперь открылось последнее, что скрывал от него Эрик. Чарльз не понимал, почему тот думал, что он не захочет принять участия, но не хотел на этом зацикливаться. Сейчас он и Эрик, по-настоящему равные, были командой во всех смыслах этого слова.

В то время как дети вполне мирно играли, Чарльз дважды перепроверил таблицу по финансированию, сделанную им для мутантского центра, убеждаясь, что включил все необходимые статьи и верно все подсчитал. Рядом с ним на диване расположилась Ванда, которая трудилась вместе с Лорной, помогая сестре сгладить неровности на металлическом псе, которого та все пыталась сделать для Эрика. Чарльз не знал, о чем в тот день разговаривали наверху Эрик с Вандой, но, что бы это ни было, это было именно то, что нужно - с той поры негодование и обида девочки на Лорну неуклонно пошли на спад.

И, безусловно, не повредило еще и то, что Эрик с тех пор стал проводить дома куда больше времени, участвуя в жизни детей.

Полностью убедившись, что его финансовые расчеты верны, Чарльз вернулся к своему основному проекту, полный решимости довести тот до совершенства: сегодня вечером все согласились придти к ним домой, чтобы послушать его. Он провел больше недели, нагоняя их, перелопачивая все записи и электронную почту, жадно проглатывая информацию и с легкостью усваивая ее. По секрету, сам про себя он подумывал, что, возможно, был гением, потому что все это не стоило ему никакого труда, в то время как Эрику, чтобы не отставать, приходилось хорошенько постараться. Ха, что же, это имело смысл, если в их паре он был мозгами, а Эрик – мускулами. Он тихонько рассмеялся себе под нос.

\- Что такого смешного, папа? – оторвалась Ванда от собачки Лорны.

\- Ничего, тыковка, - ответил мужчина, но девочка лишь насупилась, глядя на него.

Совсем скоро приехала Мойра с проектором, который она украдкой позаимствовала для Чарльза из школы, и помогла ему расставить стулья в гостиной, чтобы каждому на встрече было где сесть, передав радостную новость, что школа выражает желание пожертвовать центру старые учебники и электронику.

Вернулся Эрик и, так как ему едва хватало времени на то, чтобы переодеться перед собранием, поприветствовав детей и Чарльза, поспешно исчез в спальне. Чарльз не думал, что будет особенно нервничать, но, стоило только людям начать прибывать, у него тут же вспотели ладони.

Что если он со всем этим ошибся? Что если переоценил себя и это за пределами его возможностей? Последним, чего он хотел, так это поставить Эрика в неловкое положение или тормозить их. Эрик, заметив изменение в его настроении, успокаивающе положил руку мужчине на плечо, сжав его.

\- У тебя получится. 

\- У меня получится, - повторил Чарльз. Он чуть успокоился при виде своих повиснувших на крайне сконфуженном Логане детей и напомнил себе, что все эти люди его любят.

Наконец, пришло время начинать, и Чарльз с пультом в руках встал перед голой стеной, используемой ими в качестве импровизированного экрана.

\- Всем привет. Гм, в первую очередь, я хотел бы сказать, что все вы здесь делаете потрясающую работу, и, надеюсь, то, что я продемонстрирую вам этим вечером, сможет хоть отчасти помочь, - он открыл слайд, - Как все вы знаете, для победы нам нужны три голоса из пяти. Нам известно, кто является членами совета, так что я кое-что погуглил и провел собственное исследование, и, думаю, нашел способ склонить на нашу сторону троих из них. 

В ответ на это по комнате прошел негромкий шепот.

\- Ах, если вы позволите мне объяснить… - он щелкнул снова, и на экране появилось большое изображение пяти человек, - Эти пятеро будут решать, получим мы центр или нет. Двое из них абсолютно точно у Страйкера в кармане. Этот высокий грузный мужчина много лет назад был его деловым партнером, а вот этот, крайний, с лысиной – его тесть. Их голоса нам не выиграть. Однако вот этот человек… - Чарльз снова нажал на кнопку, и изображение сменилось на невысокого мужчину в очках и с густой копной волос, - Боливар Траск, и для него важнейшим ведущим фактором является безопасность. Я собрал данные разных заслуживающих доверия исследований, которые демонстрируют, что центры для мутантов снижают преступность и несчастные случаи с участием мутантов, - он щелкнул снова, - Эта женщина – Бетси Брэддок – мутант, у нее двое детей: один – мутант, другой – человек. Думаю, добиться ее голоса будет легко, но, чтобы подстраховаться, я сделал бы акцент на том, что мутантсткий центр равно приветствует и мутантов, и людей и на том, как важно нам их взаимодействие для устранения всяческих притеснений и издевательств. Она должна знать, что там будут рады обоим ее детям, - сделав глубокий вдох, Чарльз снова нажал на кнопку, - И, наконец, последний – Джейсон Вунгард. Всю свою жизнь провел в Ньюпорте, гордый владелец многочисленной недвижимости, которую сдает туристам в аренду. Мутанты его не особо заботят, а вот репутация волнует. Имея это в виду, думаю, важно подчеркнуть, какую благоприятную огласку произведет центр для мутантов. Мы – рабочий класс, достаточно отдалены от города, что чаще всего ассоциируется с предрассудками и стереотипами. Наш центр будет вторым в штате и вызовет куда больше внимания прессы, чем когда-либо сможет торговый центр. Полагаю, если мы сфокусируемся на данных трех участниках голосования в этих ключевых направлениях, то легко победим, независимо от того, лучше, на самом деле, наше предложение или нет, - он остановился и вытер ладони о джинсы, прежде чем поспешно добавить, - Хотя я считаю, что именно так оно и есть.

\- Чарльз… - начала Тереза, но Логан громко перебил ее:

\- В жизни не слышал более изворотливого дерьма, - он в два больших шага пересек комнату и от души хлопнул мужчину по спине, - С этим-то мы наверняка победим.

Чарльз улыбнулся сквозь жгучую боль в спине, а потом все вокруг вмиг окружили его, толпясь и говоря все разом.

\- Ты гений!

\- Чарльз!

\- Это потрясающе…

\- И почему мы не подумали об…

Чарльз вытянул шею, ища Эрика, и обнаружил того стоящим несколько позади толпы и улыбающимся, не отрывая от него глаз. Это был не его широкий зубастый оскал и не сардоническая ухмылка, а спокойная легкая улыбка, припасаемая на те случаи, когда Пьетро получал «отлично» за тест или Лорне удавалось поднять в воздух свою вилку.

Эрик им гордился. 

\- Голосуем, - провозгласила Тереза, - за то, что Чарльз должен быть тем, кто выйдет и выступит от нас на встрече.

\- О, нет, - поднял руки Чарльз, - Я не могу. Я просто…

Тереза и не заметила его протестов.

\- Все, кто за, говорят «Да»!

И все в комнате, как один, сказали «Да».

***

До собрания оставалась всего неделя, и с каждым днем Чарльз находил, что нервничает все больше и больше. Он написал и переписал свою речь, но все равно возвращался к ней, чтобы пересмотреть ее, снова и снова.

Они уже отправили свое предложение в письменном виде: толстый пакет с информацией, собранной и разработанной группой за месяцы, полный финансовых и строительных планов, исследований, а также включающий график и сроки всех их будущих действий. Чарльз надеялся, что каждый член совета внимательно прочитает его перед собранием, но знал, что не может на это полагаться, а значит все сводилось к тому, что он скажет, когда ему предоставят слово.

Дети играли на улице, а Эрик чинил текущий у них дома на кухне кран. Мужчина, вытирая испачканные руки старым грязным полотенцем, подошел к столу, за которым сгорбился за ноутбуком Чарльз, окруженный собственными рукописными заметками.

\- Ну как продвигаются дела? – спросил он и, взяв стоявший рядом стул, переставил тот так, чтобы они сидели бок о бок.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Чарльз честно, с раздражением излишне сильно вдавливая кнопку, удаляя еще одно слово. Эрик взял его руку, удерживая ее, и тот, подняв взгляд, обнаружил, что мужчина смотрит на него, встревоженно хмуря лоб.

\- Чарльз, ты же знаешь, что можешь сказать, если для тебя это слишком, верно? Никто здесь тебя ни к чему не принуждает. 

\- Я знаю, - тускло улыбнулся ему Чарльз, - Я один себя принуждаю. Прости, что заставил волноваться, - он повернул свою ладонь в руке Эрика, сжав ее.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Эрик, выпуская его ладонь, и Чарльз, не зная, что теперь с ней делать, почесал нос. Эрик насмешливо фыркнул.

\- У тебя тут… - и, лизнув большой палец, приложил его к носу мужчины, что-то вытирая. Чарльз скосил глаза, глядя на его длинные пальцы, и Эрик, снова рассмеявшись, медленно убрал руку, - Теперь все чисто. 

Чарльз и не понял, как они приблизились, как повернулись друг к другу, как колени мужчины оказались между его. Взгляд Эрика опустился на его губы, и Чарльз затаил дыхание. 

Сократив последнюю дистанцию, Эрик мягко поцеловал его. Чарльз прикрыл глаза и, подавшись вперед, ища опоры, опустил руку на бедро мужчины, запрокидывая голову так, чтобы тот мог целовать его основательнее. Рука Эрика поднялась, скользя по боку Чарльза, прежде чем зарыться в волосы, удерживая его, прямо как когда они принюхивались друг к другу, но обнюхивание успокаивало, в то время как это заставляло сердце Чарльза пытаться выпрыгнуть из груди.

Как только Эрик начал отстраняться, Чарльз, не готовый позволить моменту уйти, издав протестующий звук, подался вперед, вновь соединяя их губы. Он слишком долго ждал, надеясь, что Эрик, в конце концов, захочет сделать этот шаг, и, заполучив его сейчас, собирался показать мужчине, как сильно хотел его. Он углубил поцелуй, толкаясь языком в рот Эрика, отчаянно и, возможно, несколько излишне мокро, но ни капли не заботясь об этом, потому что это было настолько хорошо и _долгожданно_.

Эрик издал тихий стон удовольствия, и сердце мужчины запело – он был полон решимости заставить его повторить этот звук. Он заскользил рукой вверх по бедру мужчины, но тот был быстрее, и Чарльз удивленно ахнул, когда Эрик дернул его себе на колени. Чарльз оседлал его, и кухонный стул заскрипел под их общим весом. В кои то веки оказавшись выше своего долговязого супруга, Чарльз, в полной мере воспользовавшись своим положением, схватил подбородок мужчины и запрокинул его голову, свободно контролируя поцелуй и смакуя ощущение дрожащего под ним Эрика.

Внизу живота Чарльза разгорался слабый жар - чувство, которое он, ощущая даже своими поврежденными рецепторами, не помнил; но сейчас он возбуждался, его пульс учащался, а кровь бурлила, хоть он и едва мог чуять.

Однако Эрик мог, и Чарльз понял тот момент, когда мужчина уловил запах его очевидного возбуждения: все его тело под Чарльзом напряглось, будто он схватил провод под напряжением. Руки мужчины скользнули вниз, по спине Чарльза, по изгибу его ягодиц, а затем, без предупреждения, мужчина, подхватив его, понес в сторону гостиной. Чарльз обвил ногами талию Эрика, задыхаясь от смеха над преисполненным решимости выражением его лица. 

\- Я тяжелее, чем ты думал, - прижался он поцелуем к щетинистому подбородку.

\- Нет, - отверг эту мысль тот, но не смог сопротивляться желанию поцеловать дразнящую улыбку мужчины, и они так и не вышли из кухни – вместо этого Эрик, опустив его ноги, прижал Чарльза к ближайшей стене. Тот так бы и съехал на пол, если бы Эрик, удерживая, не прижал его своим длинным горячим телом, хватая запястья Чарльза и прижимая их с обеих сторон от его головы.

Чарльз сдался, позволяя делать мужчине то, что ему нравится, и тот без всяких ухищрений принялся вылизывать его рот, так жадно, собственнически и ненасытно, что у Чарльза перехватила дыхание. Его уступка воодушевила Эрика, и тот, прорычав ему в губы, вернулся к поцелуям, покрывая ими все его лицо и спускаясь вниз по шее. Дойдя до изгиба, где шея переходила в плечо и запах мужчины был сильнее, он прошелся зубами по коже Чарльза, заставив того задрожать.

\- Мой, - прошептал он в его кожу.

Колени Чарльза подогнулись, но Эрик удержал его за запястья, и тот, беспомощно застонав, отчаянно потерся об Эрика, страстно желая большего.

\- _Эрик…_

\- Папа! – раздался голосок Лорны, а затем скрипнула двери, и у них едва была секунда, чтобы, в испуге подрастеряв запал, распасться, отпрыгивая друг от друга.

Эрик неловко отвернулся, скрывая свою солидную эрекцию, в то время как Чарльз, чтобы скрыть собственное состояние, безуспешно пытаясь пригладить волосы, на дрожащих ногах бросился за свое место за столом. Лорна, зайдя на кухню, остановилась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Хоть щеки Чарльза и пылали, он достаточно хорошо контролировал дыхание, а вот Эрик дышал тяжело, грудь его вздымалась.

\- Папочка, с тобой все в порядке? – спросила девочка, хмурясь, глядя на него.

\- Да, все нормально, Лорна. Просто… - он, выглядя полным дураком, изобразил бег на месте, - просто упражняюсь. 

\- Ты глупый, - рассмеялась Лорна, - Разве он не глупый, папочка?

\- Глупее некуда, - серьезно согласился Чарльз, хоть его губы и подрагивали в улыбке.

Эрик и впрямь выглядел как идиот, но это не меняло того факта, что он по-прежнему был самым красивым мужчиной, какого он только видел: форма его челюсти, цвет глаз и контуры мускулов под одеждой ежедневно пленяли Чарльза, приводя в смятение. А теперь, в довершение всего этого, он знал, что под внешней грубостью Эрика и этим его глуповатым видом сейчас, находился хороший, заботливый мужчина. Он не любил легко бросать словом «идеальный», но, если честно, не удивительно, что Чарльз женился на нем.

Эрик кивал Лорне, лепечущей о том, насколько же лучше бегать снаружи, а не на кухне, одновременно стараясь выровнять дыхание и скрыть свое быстро спадающее возбуждение. Чарльз, пожалуй, наблюдал за его борьбой с излишним самодовольством, но не радоваться было трудно: у него, наконец, было твердое доказательство того, что Эрик желал его также сильно, как он сам хотел мужчину.

В ту ночь, когда Чарльз забирался в постель, у него от волнения переворачивался желудок. Он не был уверен, чего ожидать после произошедшего на кухне, но знал, что жаждет прикосновений Эрика.

Мужчина взмахом руки выключил лампу, и Чарльз прикусил губу, гадая, не ляжет ли просто Эрик, отвернувшись, спать. Но тот вместо этого повернулся к Чарльзу.

\- Могу я… - начал Эрик нехарактерно тихим для себя голосом, - поцеловать тебя?

\- Да, - шепнул Чарльз, уже в предвкушении поворачивая голову, - Пожалуйста. 

Это был нежный и нетребовательный поцелуй, и Чарльз расслабился в нем, концентрируясь на каждом небольшом ощущении, даже на легком касании его щеки ресниц Эрика.

Эрик медленно разорвал поцелуй, и он, поддавшись инстинкту, притянул его в объятия, устроив голову мужчины у себя под подбородком, ощущая приятное тепло обхватывающих его талию рук.

Эрик прижался к его груди прямо над сердцем долгим поцелуем, сжав руки вокруг Чарльза.

Чарльз расслабился, ощущая покой и зная, что, если уж он в объятиях мужа, ничто в мире не сможет причинить ему боль. Он надеялся, что тот чувствует то же самое. 

Так они и уснули, а ухо Эрика прижималось к его бьющемуся сердцу.

***

Утро в день заседания выдалось прохладным и облачным, и Чарльз не смог не испытать досаду из-за отсутствия солнца.

\- Не уверен, каким образом солнце бы на что-то повлияло, - сказал Эрик и натянул майку, растрепав волосы. Чарльз с улыбкой потянулся снова пригладить их, наслаждаясь ощущением волос, скользящих меж его пальцев.

\- Солнце заставляет меня чувствовать себя более уверенно. Не знаю, – пожал он плечами, застегнув рубашку, - Это словно чары на удачу.

\- Не нужны тебе никакие чары на удачу, - уверенно произнес Эрик, удерживая на себе взгляд Чарльза, - У тебя самого все получится.

Его вера в Чарльза была такой и простой и само собой разумеющейся, и он смущенно наклонил голову. 

\- Да, я знаю, что это суеверие, но все равно было бы приятно иметь на своей стороне хотя бы одно.

Эрик подцепил пальцем подбородок мужчины и приподнял его, нежно целуя Чарльза. 

\- Тогда я буду твоими чарами на удачу, - несколько неловко подмигнул он.

\- Ну вот сейчас-то я точно уверен, что проиграю.

\- Эй, - пожурил его Эрик, смеясь, и Чарльз не смог воспротивиться желанию притянуть его в еще один куда более длительный поцелуй.

Эрик в костюме был хорош, хоть раньше Чарльзу и не доводилось видеть его ни в одном: он смотрелся старше и более зрело, будто бизнесмен в свои тридцать, вместо того электрика за двадцать, каким он был. В последнее время вокруг Эрика постоянно ощущалась сексуальная уверенность, и костюм вместе с его возмутительно привлекательными пропорциями тела, несомненно, помог это подчеркнуть. 

Чарльз закончил завязывать собственный галстук, и они направились в гостиную. Дети, смотревшие мультфильмы, стоило им появиться, тут же повскакивали с дивана.

\- Папа, сегодня же у тебя важный день, так? – спросил Пьетро.

\- Верно, - согласился Чарльз, надеясь, что не выглядит в глазах ребят нервничающим, - Важный день для папочки, меня и всех мутантов этого города.

\- Давай уже, - толкнул локтем Ванду Пьетро.

Ванда глянула на Лорну и, пряча руки за спиной, вышла вперед.

\- Мы для тебя кое-что сделали. Чтобы помочь на тот случай, если будешь волноваться.

\- О, да? – спросил Чарльз уже тронутый, не заботясь даже, если они дарят ему смятый фантик от конфеты.

Девочка улыбнулась и выбросила руки вперед, демонстрируя ему небольшое существо из металла.Оно было гладким, а форма его была тщательно проработана, с длинным хвостом и круглыми, большими ушами. Металл был коричневого цвета, а завершали фигурку два больших голубых глаза.

\- Мышь? – спросил он, и дети быстро закивали.

\- Мы спросили папочку, какое ты животное, и он сказал – мышь, - сказала Лорна.

\- Потому что ты маленький, быстрый и умный, - подхватила Ванда.

\- Хотя мне ты кажешься куда больше, - с сомнением добавил Пьетро.

\- Маленький, быстрый и умный, да? – повторил Чарльз, обращая лукавый взгляд на Эрика, который с явно вспыхнувшим на щеках румянцем с большим интересом изучал стену.

\- Я нашел металл, - объявил Пьетро.

\- И я придала ему форму, - с гордость сказала Лорна.

\- Я изменила цвет, - закончила Ванда.

\- Вы все проделали фантастическую командную работу. Просто блестяще, - он взял у Ванды мышь и, улыбаясь, усадил ту себе на ладонь, - Спасибо вам огромное. 

Дети, счастливые, покраснели.

\- Надеемся, она тебе сегодня поможет, - произнесла Ванда, - Так же, как нам перед тестами всегда помогает твое объятие на удачу.

И тут волна сильных эмоций захлестнула Чарльза. 

Его дети были хорошими людьми. В конце концов, все заработало. Даже учитывая все волнения и боль, что были в начале, сейчас все налаживалось. С его семьей все будет хорошо.

\- Спасибо вам. Я буду держать ее в кармане во время собрания, - сказал он, стараясь удержать это ошеломляющее чувство, не выдав себя голосом, - и всегда буду ей дорожить.

***

Муниципалитет города Ньюпорт был приятным на вид зданием с причудливыми колоннами и мраморными полами, хотя и был меньше, чем представлял себе Чарльз. Их группа вместе вошла в комнату совещаний, отметив в передней части полукруглый стол с пятью креслами и небольшой расположенный перед ним подиум для выступлений. Дети держались на удивление тихо, оглядывая все вокруг широко открытыми любопытными глазами.

Чарльз должен был сидеть впереди, ожидая, когда его вызовут, так что это был его последний шанс переговорить со всеми перед презентацией. 

\- Ты будешь великолепен, - сказала Тереза, обняв его.

Все посылали ему полные энтузиазма улыбки и похлопывали по спине, за исключением Логана, который, взъерошив ему волосы, сказал:

\- Сделай их, Чак.

Эрик был последним, он взял руки Чарльза в свои, успокаивающе потирая их подушечками больших пальцев.

\- Ты самый светлый и умный человек, какого я только знаю, Чарльз. И что бы сегодня не случилось, выиграем мы или нет, я горжусь тобой.

У Чарльза сдавило горло, и он благодарно кивнул мужчине.

\- Хотя я, конечно бы, предпочел, чтобы мы победили, - добавил тот, зубасто улыбнувшись ему, и Чарльз позволил себе нервный смешок.

А затем, с медленно овладевающим всеми его внутренностями тремором, прошел к передним рядам и сел на отведенное ему место. Уже бывший там Страйкер ковырялся в зубах. Не поздоровавшись, он обсмотрел его сверху донизу, а затем продолжил игнорировать, что Чарльза целиком и полностью устраивало.

Началось заседание, и зашли члены совета, занимая свои места. Миссис Брэддок, сегодня ведущая заседание, живо зачитала повестку дня. Чарльз старался не ерзать, пока они проводили многочисленные голосования за такие, по большей части, простые вещи, как предлагаемые доски почета или посадки новых деревьев.

\- Четыре голоса к одному, принимается членами совета, - сказала она, когда голосованием было решено установить в парке очередной питьевой фонтан, - Следующий вопрос – старый YMCA. У нас есть два предложения для нынешнего здания, пожалуйста, обратитесь к пакетам, которые получили ранее, - члены совета принялись перекладывать свои бумаги, - Предложение Один - «Торговый центр Ньюпорта». Представлять будет Уильям Страйкер. Мистер Страйкер, пожалуйста, пройдите на подиум.

Чарльз проследил взглядом, как Страйкер, выбравшись вперед и принеся с собой полные глянцевых картинок и броских слоганов плакаты, начал свое выступление. Все выглядело очень профессионально, соединяя в себе четкий и понятный ход мыслей с умением продавать. Чарльз ощутил, как пошатнулась его уверенность в себе.

Преимущества торгового центра Страйкера были ясны, и не было никаких сомнений в том, что тот принесет деньги. Чарльз молился про себя, чтобы его стратегия апеллировать непосредственно к членам совета сработала. 

Страйкер закончил, и наступила тишина – аплодисменты в середине собрания не допускались. Миссис Брэддок спросила, имеет ли совет какие-либо вопросы к мистеру Страйкеру, но их не было. 

\- Следующее, Предложение Два «Молодежный центр для мутантов». Представлять будет Чарльз Леншерр. Мистер Леншерр, пройдите на подиум, пожалуйста.

Чарльз встал и, сжимая в руках собственный не такой привлекательный, но тем не менее содержательный плакат, на дрожащих ногах двинулся в сторону возвышения. Его ладони вспотели, но он, устанавливая плакат на стенде, отчаянно старался сохранить самообладание, и, ощущая устремленные на него взгляды всех в помещении, надеялся не задохнуться.

Он прочистил горло, готовясь начать, но, стоило ему открыть рот, ум внезапно опустел. Он плотно сжал руками края стойки. Он стоял здесь, застыв и не помня ни слова, ничего из того, что собирался сказать.

Тишина затягивалась, члены совета, хмурясь, неодобрительно смотрели на Чарльза, а его собственное дыхание громко отдавалось у него в ушах.

Он почувствовал, как что-то шевельнулось у его ноги. И еще раз. И… О, в его кармане двигалась металлическая мышь.

Эрик.

Эрик, который считает его маленьким, быстрым и умным.

Туман в его уме рассеивался, постепенно проясняясь и показывая все его мысли: надежды, мечты и, что самое главное, его речь. Эрик поддерживает его. И не только Эрик. Все они стоят за его спиной, веря в Чарльза: его дети, его друзья, его _семья_. Он их не подведет.

Чарльз начал свое выступление, стараясь проговаривать слова без спешки, твердо и ровно. Он акцентировал внимание на снижении уровня преступности и несчастных случаев, укреплении отношений между людьми и мутантами и существенной позитивной рекламе, которую получит город. 

Совет смотрел его выступление с большим интересом, а миссис Брэддок даже с улыбкой на лице.

\- Именно поэтому я надеюсь, что дамы и господа члены городского совета проголосуют за Предложение Два. Спасибо большое за ваше время.

\- Какие-то вопросы к мистеру Леншерру? – спросила миссис Брэддок.

Мистер Вунгард прочистил горло.

\- У меня есть вопрос.

Чарльз напрягся.

\- Мистер Леншерр, наш город страдает оттого, что люди убывают. Они не переезжают сюда, а те, кто здесь родились, уезжают в большие города. Не будет ли торговый центр, как развлечение, более эффективным в их привлечении?

\- Спасибо за ваш вопрос, мистер Вунгард, - произнес Чарльз с вернувшейся уверенностью, - На самом деле, если вы обратитесь к странице 34 подготовленного нами предложения, увидите, что мы включили исследование о взглядах на мутантов совершеннолетней молодежи, и они в своем подавляющем большинстве благосклонны. Молодые люди менее склонны переезжать куда-то, где их точка зрения не пользуется популярностью либо ей противопоставляется обратное, и если национальный диалог смещается в сторону полного принятия мутантов, то прогрессивный город, желающий изменить свою позицию, шагая в ногу со временем – это город, в котором молодежь захочет жить. Торговые центры повсюду. А центр для мутантов лишь один в штате. Если в Ньюпорте будет второй, мы выделимся из числа остальных городов.

\- Спасибо. У меня больше нет никаких дополнительных вопросов, - произнес мистер Вунгард все с тем же нечитаемым лицом.

\- Кто-то еще? – спросила миссис Брэддок, а затем, не получив никакого ответа, добавила, - Спасибо вам, мистер Леншерр, вы можете сесть.

Чарльз, пробравшись к своему месту, упал на него, чувствуя такое облегчение, оттого, что все закончилось, что хотелось плакать.

\- Еще раз благодарим вас обоих, - сказала миссис Брэддок, - А сейчас голосование. Пожалуйста, назовите предложение, которое вы поддерживаете: Предложение Один или Предложение Два. Воздерживаться от этого голосования не допускается.

С замершим в горле сердцем Чарльз наблюдал, как миссис Брэддок начала голосование:

\- Предложение Два, - четко произнесла она.

Следующим был тесть Страйкера:

\- Предложение Один.

\- Предложение Два, - сказал Траск, и Чарльз незаметно сжал кулак на удачу.

\- Предложение Один, - произнес старый деловой партнер Страйкера, и тогда остался один только мистер Вунгард.

Чарльз затаил дыхание, ожидая, и затем мужчина произнес:

\- Предложение Два.

Чарльз, ошеломленный и переполняемый захлестнувшими его чувствами, зарылся лицом в ладони.

\- Предложение Два «Молодежный центр для мутантов» проходит, победив большинством голосов, и, так как это было последнее на сегодняшней повестке дня, я хотела бы подвести собрание к концу.

Члены совета выходили друг за другом, но Чарльз, не дожидаясь, вскочив со своего места, ринулся к задней части комнаты, где все праздновали, уже не сдерживая своей радости сейчас, когда заседание было прервано.

Зовущий его Эрик был для него словно маяком, и Чарльз, не заботясь о том, кто на них смотрит, бросился в его объятия:

\- Мы это сделали!

\- Мы сделали это! – и Эрик в самом деле подхватил его на руки, кружа, и у Чарльза голова пошла кругом от радости, облегчения и любви.

Все налетели на него с объятиями. Тереза со слезами на глазах долго обнимала его, говоря, как сильно горда и благодарна. Когда она, в конце концов, выпустила Чарльза, его уже ждала улыбающаяся Мойра.

\- Ты здесь, - едва успел произнести он, прежде чем женщина притянула его в очередное объятие, - Я думал, у тебя работа!

\- Я не могла пропустить такой важный день своего лучшего друга. Поздравляю, Чарльз, я так тобой горжусь.

\- Папа! Папа! – снова и снова взывали подпрыгивающие рядом дети, пытаясь присоединиться к ним, и Мойра, рассмеявшись, в конце концов, отпустила его.

\- Ладно-ладно, он весь ваш, - сказала она ребятам.

Мужчина опустился на колени и обнял всех троих, возможно, сжимая их немного излишне крепко.

И сквозь все это Чарльз подумал: «Спасибо тебе, Господи, что я не дал своей семье пойти ко дну».


	8. Chapter 8

Остаток дня после их победы в городском совете был потрачен на празднование в закусочной, где работала Ангел. Ее босс, тоже мутант, в восторге от новости дал каждому ощутимую скидку. Здесь была еда, выпивка и много смеха, и Чарльз, навеселе от счастья окружающих, сам чувствовал удивительную бодрость и жизнерадостность, хотя сам не выпил и капли алкоголя. 

Он непринужденно болтал с Алексом и Армандо о планах на комнаты для занятий, которые они хотели пристроить, когда к ним присоединилась Мойра, тут же ставшая объектом тоста, стоило ей упомянуть, что у школы есть много старых неиспользуемых столов, которые, как она уверена, могли бы пожертвовать.

Чарльз оставил приглядывать за детьми Эрику, но все равно время от времени проверял, как они: он заметил, как Эрик помог Лорне откусить кусочек от гигантского чизбургера, в результате чего большая его часть оказалась у нее на лице вместо рта; Пьетро же пытался сделать достаточно быстрый рывок, чтобы поймать хвост Азазеля, которым тот дергал по сторонам, но каждый раз, когда он почти что ловил его, мужчина, хихикая, телепортировался.

Чтобы найти Ванду ему потребовался еще какой-то момент, но, в конце концов, он понял, что та сидит на спине у Логана, с восторгом катаясь у мужчины на закорках. Даже Эрика, который, казалось, по какой-то дурацкой причине недолюбливает Логана (порой Чарльз сам про себя надеялся, что причина эта включает хоть каплю ревности), весьма позабавило представившееся зрелище.

Когда день начал подходить к концу и разговоры с празднуемой темы перешли на другие, дети быстро заскучали, глаза у них начали слипаться.

\- Пожалуй, пора забирать этих ребят домой, - подошел к Чарльзу и кивнул на детвору Эрик, вытягивая руки над головой.

\- Да, - согласился тот, глядя на откинувшуюся в сторону голову дремавшей Лорны, - Думаю, что так.

Прощания были еще более бурными, чем обычно: выпивка и победа вскружили всем головы. Эрик выпил лишь одно пиво, но Чарльз все равно настоял, что поведет сам, так что мужчина бросил ему ключи, и они с дремлющими детьми в относительной тишине двинулись домой.

К тому времени, как они доехали, солнце уже село. Следуя своему вечернему распорядку, они выкупали детей, но для сказки те слишком устали, так что Чарльзу с Эриком удалось потихоньку прокрасться вниз раньше обычного. 

\- Эй, - мягко сказал Эрик, привлекая внимание Чарльза, - Как насчет того, чтобы выпить – отметим, только мы вдвоем?

\- Звучит здорово. Шампанское?

Эрик, фыркнув, вытащил из холодильника два пива.

\- Почти угадал, - заявил Чарльз. 

Крышки выскочили по мановению мужчины, и Эрик протянул ему одно пиво:

\- За хорошо выполненную работу.

\- За командную работу, - добавил Чарльз, стукнувшись горлышками их бутылок, и сделал длинный глоток, - Черт, как же классно.

\- Ничто не подходит для праздника лучше пива, - произнес Эрик, и его адамово яблоко подпрыгнуло, когда он сделал долгий глоток из собственной бутылки.

Они расположились на диване, потягивая пиво в уютной тишине. Чарльз понемногу все больше и больше прислонялся к Эрику, налегая на него, пока тот со смехом не обвил рукой его талию, притягивая мужчину ближе. 

\- Я так рад, что не подвел тебя, - тихо произнес Чарльз.

Эрик посмотрел на него, и в слабом свете стоявшей рядом лампы его глаза показались тусклыми.

\- Ты еще никогда меня не подводил.

\- Ты такой льстец, - улыбнулся Чарльз глуповато, - Кто ты и что сделал с моим мужем?

\- Эй-эй, - возразил Эрик, ущипнув его за бок, - Я могу быть очаровательным, когда захочу.

\- Знаю, дорогой, - прижался Чарльз к его плечу поцелуем, - А еще можешь быть той еще болью в заднице.

Это вызвало у Эрика смех, и улыбка Чарльза расползлась шире.

\- Подожди-ка, - сказал он, - у меня идея, - и, оттолкнувшись от дивана, выбежал в коридор, разыскивая там что-то, а затем вернулся момент спустя с объектом своих поисков в руках.

\- Это старое радио, - продемонстрировал он Эрику, - нашел как-то, но оно не работает. Можешь починить?

Эрик взял то из рук мужчины и нахмурился, поворачивая в руках, и спустя минуту концентрации что-то там внутри щелкнуло. Он нажал одну из кнопок, и в воздухе разлилась негромкая джазовая мелодия.

Чарльз никогда не уставал поражаться мутации Эрика. От самого этого зрелища в его груди поднималось теплое чувство нежности. 

\- Ты потрясающий.

Эрик поставил радио на журнальный столик и сделал глоток пива в очевидной попытке увильнуть от похвалы. Его застенчивость, как и всегда, была мила.

\- Эй, Эрик.

Мужчина вопросительно глянул на него, и внезапно Чарльз почувствовал, словно смущается тут только он один. Он схватил свое пиво и, допив, с громким удовлетворенным выдохом отставил теперь уже пустую бутылку в сторону. И протянул Эрику руку.

\- Давай потанцуем.

Тот заморгал, уставившись на него.

Мужчина пошевелил пальцами в очевидном приглашении.

-Ты серьезно?

\- Конечно, - произнес он, чувствуя себя немного глупо, - ну давай же.

Эрик наконец взял его руку, и Чарльз потянул его вверх, так что они оказались стоящими грудь к груди. Он отвел Эрика немного в сторону от дивана и столика, туда, где было больше свободного пространства, и мужчина покорно последовал за ним, хоть и было видно, что у него насчет всего этого большие сомнения.

\- Мы танцевали на нашей свадьбе? – спросил Чарльз, обвив руками шею Эрика. Руки того мгновенно легли на его бедра, и он отметил, что у Эрика к ним какая-то особая любовь.

\- У нас была только официальная роспись.

\- А. Ну конечно же, - положил голову ему на плечо Чарльз, - Ну что ж, мы можем потанцевать сейчас. 

\- Я не знаю как, - руки Эрика, скользнув вверх, обхватили мужчину.

\- Слушай музыку и просто покачивайся, - посоветовал Чарльз в рубашку Эрика, - Все просто.  
И после этого они замолчали, медленно двигаясь под заполняющую воздух нежную мелодию. Чарльз подумал, что они на самом-то деле и не танцуют вовсе - не было ни ритма, ни шага или такта, которому они бы следовали, но и без всего этого все было идеально: Чарльзу нравились плечи Эрика и каждая возможность их коснуться, нравилась всякая возможность быть к мужчине ближе, вдыхая то немногое, что он мог учуять и расслабляясь во всегда исходившем от мужчины тепле.

Эрик, казалось, тоже мало-помалу разомлевал: его напряженные мускулы ослаблялись под руками Чарльза. На протяжении еще одной песни они танцевали, не разговаривая, прежде чем Эрик нарушил молчание:

\- Я подвел тебя, Чарльз.

Тот поднял голову, чтобы видеть его лицо.

\- Что?

Выражение Эрика было серьезным, в изгибе его губ затаилась печаль.

\- Я сожалею. Прости, что подвел. Не знаю, извинялся ли я раньше, а следовало бы. Я должен был относиться к тебе лучше - так, как ты того заслуживаешь…

\- Я понял, - мягко прервал его Чарльз, - спасибо, что извинился.

\- Этого недостаточно, - голос Эрика дрогнул.

\- Достаточно. Давай оставим все это позади.

\- Но, Чарльз…

Он приложил палец к губам мужчины, заставляя того замолчать:

\- Мы сейчас здесь, так? Ты и я. И мы счастливы, - он провел пальцем по мягкой линии губ мужчины, - Нет такого места, где бы я хотел быть больше, чем прямо здесь с тобой, Эрик. Ни единого места в целом мире, - он обхватил щеки мужчины и притянул, целуя его.

Поцелуй был неспешным, с привкусом пива и абсолютно идеальным. Это не был поцелуй потерявшего контроль альфы, как неделю назад, но от него все равно кружилась голова, от этого поцелуя мир вокруг исчезал.

Эрик точно знал, что нравится Чарльзу: когда укусить, а когда успокоить, когда углубить поцелуй, а когда нежно приласкать. Чарльз, цепляясь за него изо всех сил, сжал рубашку мужчины в кулаках. 

Эмоции, накопившиеся за целый день, выплескивались наружу, и Чарльз чуть отстранился, тяжело дыша Эрику в губы. Он взглянул в ошеломляюще прекрасные глаза мужчины и подумал, что его сердце просто вот-вот разорвется.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, ощущая эти слова каждой частицей его переполняемых сердца и души.

Тот не ответил, вместо этого вновь соединяя их губы, но Чарльз мог ощущать их, ощущать чувства Эрика в каждом движении его языка, в каждом несмелом прикосновении.

\- Чарльз, я… - сделав над собой усилие, он, сглотнув, попробовал снова, - Я…

\- Тссс, - пробормотал Чарльз, целуя его подбородок, щетина щекотала его губы, - Пойдем в постель, Эрик.

Мужчина напрягся, и Чарльз подумал, а что, если тот даже сейчас отвергнет его, и добавил:

\- Пожалуйста.

Эрик, всматриваясь, искал что-то в его лице, и все, что мог Чарльз, это думать так усиленно, как только мог « _Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя_ », надеясь, что глубина и искренность этих чувств отразятся в его чертах.

Наконец Эрик медленно кивнул, и радио выключилось. Чарльз с уже колотящимся сердцем, взяв мужчину за руку, повел его по коридору в их спальню.

Как только закрылась дверь, Чарльз через голову стянул с себя рубашку, увидев, как взгляд Эрика тут же упал на обнаженную кожу. Ободренный, он, продолжив, расстегнул джинсы и немного неуклюже перешагнул через них, а затем поддел большими пальцами резинку своих боксеров и, опустив вниз, избавился и от них. Эрик облизал губы, пожирая Чарльза глазами, будто впервые видя его обнаженного.

Чувствуя свою открытость и незащищенность, Чарльз, шагнув к Эрику, принялся дрожащими руками раздевать его. Он помог ему стянуть через голову рубашку и пробежал руками по груди мужчины, чувствуя силу его мускулов под кожей; и прошелся поцелуями вдоль шеи Эрика, ощущая под своими губами биение его пульса.

\- Чарльз, может, нам не стоит… - хриплым от возбуждения голосом, но все же неуверенно начал Эрик. Он заторможено моргал, а глаза его остекленели, как у пьяного – явные признаки того влияния, которое на него имели Чарльз и его запах.

\- Эрик, - поднял на него Чарльз пристальный взгляд, - Пожалуйста, если любишь меня, покажи мне это. Мне это необходимо, - он наклонился, и его губы чуть касались уха Эрика, когда он прошептал, - Я хочу тебя. А ты хочешь меня?

Все тело Эрика под руками Чарльза затвердело, почти что вибрируя от напряжения.

\- Хочу, - и он медленно поднял руки, скользнув по бокам мужчина, - Чарльз, если мы начнем это, не уверен, что смогу остановиться.

\- Я и не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался, - Чарльз прижался своим обнаженным телом к оголенной груди Эрика, подбираясь руками к пуговице на джинсах мужчины, - Трахни меня, Эрик.

Эрик, стремительно, точно распрямившаяся пружина, подхватив Чарльза, бросил его на кровать и, нависнув над ним, жестко поцеловал, кусая губу и посасывая язык. Ткань его джинсов неприятно терлась о крайне чувствительную кожу Чарльза, но поцелуй Эрика вытеснил из его легких весь воздух и все мысли из головы.

\- Твои джинсы, - попытался дотянуться до тех он, но Эрик с легкостью прижал его, удерживая на месте, касаясь зубами шеи мужчины и обнюхивая его. Чарльз беспокоился, что то, что он до сих пор так и не мог чувствовать запахи, приглушит его возбуждение, но его тело горело под прикосновениями Эрика, и он уже чувствовал явные признаки влаги между ногами. Ничто не возбуждало так, как знание того, что Эрик так сильно хотел его.

Эрик освободил его запястья, проводя дорожку поцелуев вниз по груди мужчины, дразня зубами его соски, и Чарльз выгнулся дугой под этим прикосновением, сжав в кулаке волосы Эрика, удерживая его. Он боролся с желанием прикрыть глаза, чтобы просто наслаждаясь ощущениями, заставляя себя держать их открытыми, чтобы ничего не упустить.

Уделив каждому соску одинаково щедрое внимание, Эрик, продолжив свой путь вниз, уткнулся носом в дорожку волос, сбегающую от пупка Чарльза к члену, глубоко вдыхая запах. Чарльз извивался под этим вниманием, из его болезненно твердого члена ему на живот капнула смазка, которую Эрик, низко прорычав, тут же слизнул. От этого зрелища Чарльз застонал, отчаянно желая получить Эрика там, где хотел больше всего, но тот, избавившись от собственных джинсов и белья, продолжил дразнить его, исследуя тело мужчины губами. Казалось, он полностью зациклился на том, чтобы заласкать всего Чарльза, касаясь всей обнаженной кожи, до какой только мог дотянуться, будто впервые касаясь его. Его руки огладили бедра Чарльза, и он остановился, жарко дыша над головкой эрекции мужчины.

\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул Чарльз, уверенный, что вот-вот сойдет с ума, и Эрик наконец-то милостиво взял его ноющий член в рот. Чарльз запрокинул голову, крича, будто охваченный настоящей течкой. Его вскрик перешел в беззвучный, когда Эрик, подавшись назад, дразня головку, коснулся ее языком, а затем, наклонившись, взял член до основания, рукой дразня его мошонку.

\- Эрик, прошу, - в то время как Эрик мастерски ему отсасывал, взмолился Чарльз, сам точно не зная, чего хочет; все, о чем он мог думать, это _больше, больше, больше_. Его сердце переполнялось, тело было в огне, и он напрягся, чувствуя, как начинает сворачиваться в его животе жар, становясь все сильнее и сильнее, - _О Боже…_

Внезапно Эрик без предупреждения выпустил его член, и Чарльз застонал от этой потери, безвольно откинувшись на кровать. С трудом открыв глаза, он увидел, как Эрик, лизнув его бедро, раздвинул ноги Чарльза шире, заставив того, чувствуя себя настолько открытым, залиться жарким румянцем. Голова Эрика опустилась ниже, и Чарльза тряхнуло, когда язык мужчины начал лизать его мошонку, заставляя его член еще сильнее сочиться смазкой. 

\- Эрик, - задыхаясь, выдавил Чарльз, хватая мужчины за волосы и притягивая того так, чтобы видеть его глаза – зелень почти что полностью скрывала чернота зрачков, - Эрик, трахни меня, _умоляю_.

Эрик спешно сел, легко перевернув Чарльза, и прижимал его к кровати, проходя вниз по спине мужчины дорожкой поцелуев. Чарльз, страстно желая, задыхался в подушку, готовый позволить Эрику все, что угодно, чего бы тот не хотел.

Эрик добрался до ложбинки меж его ягодиц и прошелся поцелуями по одной из них, покусывая кожу, а затем скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц, простонав, когда те встретили влагу. Каждая частица Чарльза заныла. Он почувствовал, как под его мошонкой начала расползаться влага, и отчаянно толкнулся на пальцы Эрика, желая, чтобы те заполнили его.

Он заскулил, когда пальцы мужчины отдалились, кружа около его отверстия, но вскоре руки вернулись назад, схватили ягодицы Чарльза и сжали их, раздвинув в стороны, и он едва успел задуматься, что происходит, прежде чем Эрик, уткнувшись лицом в его задницу, жадно лизнул вход. 

\- Черт! – вскрикнул Чарльз, когда язык мужчины сделал круг, упиваясь влагой, - Эрик…

Глубоко из груди Эрика исходило низкое урчание, в то время как он продолжил лизать Чарльза, толкаясь языком в жаркую тесноту, а руки его сжались на ягодицах, удерживая извивающегося мужчину.

\- У тебя идеальный вкус, - хрипло сказал Эрик, жарко выдыхая в чувствительную кожу Чарльза. Он скользнул пальцем в отверстие мужчины, и тот сжал простыни в руках, выгибаясь дугой от этого касания.

\- Больше, - задыхаясь, проговорил Чарльз, - Эрик, больше…

Эрик повиновался, вытащив палец, а затем толкнулся двумя, разводя их в стороны. Нагнувшись, он снова лизнул его, трахая двумя пальцами и языком. Чарльз почти что завыл, кусая низ подушки под собой, чтобы заглушить звуки, и выгнулся, стараясь принять Эрика глубже. 

\- Твой член, - удалось выдавить Чарльзу между беспомощными стонами, - Я хочу твой член.

Эрик сел и так легко, будто тот ничего и не весил, вновь перевернул его. Чарльз зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как Эрик несколько раз прошелся по своему внушительному члену, и тот возбужденно встал, налившись кровью, покрытый смазкой Чарльза.

Этот вид подстегнул мужчину сесть и, отведя руку Эрика, заменить ее своей. Он двинул рукой по гладкой плоти, а затем лизнул самый кончик, глядя на Эрика из-под ресниц. Он не вполне знал, что делать, и чувствовал себя неповоротливым, нервничая из-за мысли, что, возможно, не в состоянии конкурировать с прежним собой. Но мужчина с благодарным стоном провел пальцами по его волосам, и Чарльз взял в рот больше, обхватывая член губами. Он ощутил вкус выступившей смазки Эрика и своей собственной – идеальное сочетание, и постарался взять глубже, желая распробовать еще больше. Используя на той части, которую его рот не смог охватить, руку, он постепенно ускорял движения, удостоверяясь, что задевает языком головку так часто, как только может.

\- Чарльз, - задыхаясь, выговорил Эрик, - Если не прекратишь… - Чарльз, довольный собой, выпустил его, не желая, чтобы всему этому быстро пришел конец. Он слишком долго ждал, чтобы закончить раньше, чем Эрик окажется глубоко в нем.

Он снова лег, в явном приглашении демонстрируя себя, желающего, чтобы Эрик заполнил его. Мужчина, не колеблясь, схватил ноги Чарльза, подтягивая их вверх, чтобы через секунду направить член в отверстие Чарльза. Тупое давление вначале сменилось приятной жгучей вспышкой, когда мужчина толкнулся, неспешно скользнув внутрь жаждущего тела мужчины.

\- Черт, - выдавил Эрик, и Чарльз сжался вокруг него, с удовольствием увидев, что это вырвало из его мужа тихий стон.

Ощущать Эрика внутри, находясь так близко, как только могут быть два человека, было восхитительно. Эрик смотрел на него сверху вниз так, словно он был чем-то удивительным, драгоценным, и Чарльз потянулся к нему, желая, чтобы он был ближе. 

Эрик легко упал в его руки, почти что сгибая Чарльза пополам, чтобы исцеловать его шею, и начал двигаться. Чарльз повернул голову, полностью обнажая шею перед мужчиной, демонстрируя окончательную капитуляцию, бессмысленно стоная с каждым восхитительным движением члена Эрика внутри. Тот что-то говорил, ритмично толкаясь, снова и снова шепча в кожу Чарльза:

\- Мой, мой, мой.

\- Твой, - сказал, изгибаясь, Чарльз, проводя ногтями вниз по спине мужчины, и новый угол украл его дыхание, когда Эрик беспощадно задел то самое идеальное место, заставляя подгибаться пальцы на его ногах.

Эрик полностью зарылся лицом в его шею, каждым все более жестким толчком вбивая его в кровать. Чарльз ощущал, как обладал он и как владели им, чувствовал себя любимым, каждый нерв в его теле пылал, в то время как удовольствие все продолжало нарастать.

\- Мой, - прошептал мужчина в последний раз, и Чарльз вскрикнул, а его отверстие сжалось, когда член Эрика толкнул его через край, и он кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к себе: его член тяжело пульсировал, а живот был покрыт влагой. Эрик вскоре последовал вслед за ним, с проклятьем подавшись глубоко внутри него, прежде чем, содрогаясь, издать тихий стон, звучащий как имя Чарльза. 

Он рухнул сверху, и их потная кожа прижалась друг к другу, и, хоть Эрик был тяжелым, жарким и липким, Чарльз обвил его руками, желая никогда не отпускать.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он снова, но мужчина не поднял головы с его плеча.

Когда Эрик наконец сел, вытирая красное от напряжения лицо, и, натянув боксеры, исчез в ванной, подушка была мокрой. Его не было в течение нескольких долгих мгновений, и Чарльз со своего рода наслаждением успел перечислить каждую ноющую боль в своем теле, когда тот вернулся с влажным полотенцем, на лице мужчины все еще были легкие красные пятна. Он заботливо обтер Чарльза, нежно вытерев живот, лобковые волосы и хорошенько использованное отверстие. Чарльз, сонный и удовлетворенный после оргазма, счастливо вздохнул, радуясь внимательностью мужчины.

Эрик забрался назад в постель, притягивая Чарльза в объятия, и прижимался поцелуем к его макушке, вдыхая запах мужчины. 

\- Чарльз, - пробормотал он, и его объятие стало крепче.

\- Ммм? – промычал тот, запрокидывая голову для поцелуя. Эрик поцеловал его и, поднеся руку к щеке мужчины, провел большим пальцем по нежной коже, - Чарльз, я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал.

\- Конечно, - сказал Чарльз, - Что угодно.

\- Пообещай… - Эрик сглотнул, - Что бы ни случилось дальше… Не смотря ни на что… Я люблю тебя, - глаза и изгиб рта мужчины почему-то были грустными, Чарльзу еще никогда не доводилось видеть у Эрика такого выражения, - Пообещай мне помнить это.

\- Обещаю, - сказал Чарльз, ощущая это клятвой, и положил руку на грудь Эрика, чтобы почувствовать его сердцебиение, - Мне так жаль, что я потерял свои воспоминания, Эрик. Прости, мой несчастный случай почти что развел нас.

Эрик часто заморгал, и вокруг его глаз расползлась краснота.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Прошу, не надо.

\- Я, должно быть, был таким легкомысленным, и за это я прошу прощения, - он в миллионный раз подумал о том, как же попал в это положение и что, черт возьми, делал около воды, но покачал головой: ничего из этого сейчас не имело значения, - Я надеюсь, что память вернется, правда, надеюсь. Но если и нет, все ведь будет хорошо, верно? – он улыбнулся, - Я не беспокоюсь, даже если снова потеряю ее. Ты – любовь всей моей жизни, Эрик, и я буду влюбляться в тебя каждый раз.

Эрик зарылся лицом в его волосы и с тяжело колотящимся под рукой Чарльза сердцем пробормотал что-то, напоминающее:

«Надеюсь, так и будет».


	9. Chapter 9

Хоть Эрик и сжимал Чарльза в объятиях, сон его все равно был прерывистым. Он не должен был этого делать. Не должен был позволять всему этому заходить настолько далеко.

Не должен был позволять себе влюбиться.

След укуса Шоу все еще был на шее Чарльза, в слабом утреннем свете Эрик мог видеть его насмехающиеся над ним красноватые края. Чарльз мог получить химический развод, разорвать узы с Шоу, и этот след со временем бы исчез, а затем мужчина был бы его, Эрика, уже по-настоящему. И именно он тогда бы вонзил зубы в бледную кожу Чарльза, помечая его.

Вообще-то, не то чтобы он заработал на это право. Он проклинал себя за то, что не сдержался, что последовал за Чарльзом в спальню и позволил своим инстинктам взять верх. За то, что так сильно хотел мужчину, что все предостерегающие мысли в его голове затихли в тот же миг, когда тот попросил Эрика показать, как сильно он любит его.

Он соскользнул с кровати и, убедившись, что Чарльзу все еще удобно, пробрался на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак. От запаха готовящейся яичницы его задурнило, и, даже когда дети, спустившись вниз и тоже ведя себя тихо, проявляя уважение к все еще спящему Чарльзу, присоединись к нему, настроение его не просветлело.

Он должен рассказать Чарльзу правду, и это должно произойти сейчас, прежде чем все зайдет дальше. Хотя, в самом-то деле, куда уж еще дальше?

Чарльз появился на кухне всего несколько минут спустя, сонно поприветствовал детей и плюхнулся на закрепившийся за ним стул. Эрик поставил перед ним тарелку с яичницей - Чарльз счастливо улыбнулся ему, и он почти что смог притвориться, что он, и на самом деле, безупречный, любящий муж, заботящийся о том, чтобы его супруг позавтракал.

Около середины утра зазвонил телефон.

\- Эрик, как ты? – поприветствовала Тереза, - Надеюсь, ты хорошо провел вечер, празднуя с семьей?

\- Да, - ответил он, стараясь не слишком глубоко задумываться о том, что именно сделал, - А что случилось?

\- Завтра сюда приезжает представитель штата Монро. Ну, скорее попадает по пути – она сейчас движется вниз по штату, но она в восторге от нашего центра и хотела бы сделать несколько снимков. Мы подумываем о небольшой импровизированной церемонии открытия, хотя, конечно, на самом-то деле мы еще не готовы. Это было бы символично: просто перерезать ленту и все такое.

Это все на самом деле. Они действительно вчера победили, и вот это происходит. Рот Эрика, наконец, вспомнил, как улыбаться.

\- Звучит забавно. Хочешь, чтобы Чарльз и я присутствовали?

\- И дети тоже, конечно же. Знаю, это рабочий день, и я терпеть не могу отнимать у тебя время…  
\- Тереза, - прервал мужчина, - Мы будем.

\- Начало в пять, - он мог слушать улыбку в ее словах, - Мы и впрямь это сделали, Эрик. Твоя мама так бы гордилась тобой.

За это – да, гордилась бы. А вот за другой его выбор, он был уверен, отреклась бы от него.

\- Спасибо.

\- Тогда увидимся завтра.

\- Кто это был? –спросил Чарльз, когда он повесил трубку, и Эрик ему рассказал. Чарльз так взбудоражился, что настоял на том, что детей, перед тем как те попадут на фотографии, нужно подстричь, и на том, что Эрик однозначно обходится с ножницами куда лучше него, так что остаток утра был потрачен на поимку увиливающих детей и стрижку.

У Эрика в полдень была работа, и, перед тем как он ушел, Чарльз остановил его в дверях:

\- Хорошего дня, дорогой, - и чуть потянулся вверх, чтобы быстро поцеловать его.

\- Фу, - прокомментировал с дивана Пьетро, и Чарльз рассмеялся Эрику в губы.

Внезапно Эрик оказался не готов отпустить мужчину. Он обвил руками талию Чарльза, глубже целуя его, игнорируя издающих на заднем планы давящиеся звуки детей.

«Не сегодня», - сказал сам себе Эрик, - «Только еще один день. Еще один день, и тогда я все ему расскажу».

***

На следующий день дети, разрываемые от переполнявшей их энергии, хоть и провели большую часть дня в школе, взбудоражено переодевались. Лорна выбрала белое платье с черной повязкой на голову, попросив Эрика закрепить ту на ее волосах. Чарльз присматривал за Пьетро, в то время как Ванда все еще выбирала свой наряд. Необузданные волосы Пьетро отказывались быть усмиренными, так что Чарльз, сдавшись, вместо этого принялся приглаживать воротник рубашки поло мальчика.

\- Папа, я все, - объявила Ванда.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Чарльз, и затем Эрик услышал, как тот рассмеялся.

\- Что? – спросил Эрик, поворачиваясь к ним.

\- Посмотри-ка, - Чарльз отошел в сторону, а Ванда осталась стоять около своей кроватью, на которой разложила красное платье, красный кардиган и ее любимый красный бант.

Эрик тоже расхохотался.

\- А почему нет? Пусть носит то, что хочет.

\- Прямо точь-в-точь мои мысли. Ванда, смотрится чудесно.

\- Спасибо, - сказала та, - мне нравится красное.

Пока он наблюдал, как одевается Ванда, его охватила мысль, как же на самом деле повзрослели его дети. Он помнил смены подгузников и подогревание бутылочек, а сейчас ему даже не нужно было зашнуровывать им обувь.

Он глянул на часы, отметив, что, выйди они в ближайшие десять минут, приедут с приличным запасом времени, и, отойдя, спустился вниз по лестнице в их спальню за своим темно-бардовым галстуком, но, выдвинув ящик, обнаружил тот пустым.

\- Чарльз! – крикнул он, - Где мой галстук?

\- Что? – крикнул в ответ тот.

\- Мой галстук! – попробовал он снова, на этот раз погромче.

\- Тот темно-бардовый? –откликнулся мужчина, - Стой, где стоишь!

Мгновение спустя в дверном проеме появился Чарльз и, направившись прямо к комоду, выдвинул второй ящик, продемонстрировав три аккуратно сложенных галстука, и поднял один темно-бардовый:  
\- Прямо тут.

\- Ты поменял ящик для галстуков, - нахмурился Эрик, - Теперь весь день кувырком из-за путаницы.

Чарльз фыркнул.

\- Устраивать путаницу с твоим ОКР, конечно, забавно, но я поменял их только потому что этот ящик легче открывается, а остальные мы используем реже.

\- Логика непогрешима, как и всегда, - он протянул руку за галстуком, но Чарльз, подойдя к нему, сам набросил тот на шею мужчины и аккуратно завязал, чуть задевая кожу Эрика руками. Тот наблюдал за его работой, запоминая это зрелище.

Он планировал рассказать все Чарльзу вечером, и, что бы ни произошло, не ожидал ничего особо хорошего. Нет, не время цепляться за ложную надежду. Это никак не может пройти хорошо, но, возможно, если он сможет все толком объяснить…

Он любил Чарльза, и Чарльз любил его. Они любили друг друга, так что есть шанс, что это сможет каким-то образом сработать.

Это все еще ощущалось чем-то невероятным.

Он осознал, что, вполне возможно, это последний раз, когда Чарльз вообще подпускает его к себе так близко, и какой-то полный боли момент старался запомнить его лицо. Глаза его проследили морщинку на лбу Чарльза, его нереально синие глаза, чуть крупноватый нос и две большие веснушки на нем и остановились на губах, рассматривая лукообразную форму верхней и изгиб пухловатой нижней.

Чарльз, должно быть, заметил, потому что эти неотразимые губы весело изогнулись.

\- Увидел что-то, что приглянулось?

\- Все, - честно ответил Эрик и был рад, увидев, как зарделся Чарльз. Мужчина притянул Эрика за галстук, вовлекая в поцелуй. Он, счастливый, вылизывал рот Эрика, и тот позволил этому происходить: его руки, как обычно, нашли бедра мужчины, обхватывая те несколько излишне крепко. 

«Я не хочу это терять» - подумал он с отчаянием, - «Я не могу это потерять»

Чарльз был первым, кто, в конце концов, отстранился, губы его были влажными.

\- Мы опоздаем.

\- Точно, - сказал Эрик, желая унять свою эрекцию. В эти дни хватало и слабого аромата Чарльза, чтобы у него наполовину встало, - Тогда пошли.

Они вместе вывели ребят на улицу на слегка прохладный воздух осеннего дня. Быстрая мысленная проверка показала, что в суматохе сборов Эрик как-то забыл телефон. 

\- Я за телефоном. Сейчас вернусь, - и бросил Чарльзу ключи, - Посадишь их?

И, взбежал обратно и, своей силой с легкостью найдя телефон, призвал тот себе в руку. Он толкнул входную дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть подъезжающий черный автомобиль, на который в явном замешательстве уставились Чарльз с детьми.

Окна его были тонированными, а марка – дорогостоящей, один из тех шикарных автомобилей, которые Эрик видел лишь издалека или в кино.

Не было никаких причин такому подъезжать к его дому.

Его взгляд зацепился за Чарльза. Нет, причина была. И только одна.

И с неотвратимостью, которая заставила его сердце ухнуть вниз, он понял: все кончено.

***

Чарльз смотрел на машину с легким беспокойством, гадая, кто же мог приехать в настолько наводящем страх автомобиле во второй половине понедельника.

Открылась черная дверца, и вышла синекожая женщина с ярко-рыжими волосами и желтыми глазами. Она была прекрасна – от такого рода мутации у Чарльза захватывало дух.

\- Вау, - тихо произнес стоящий рядом с ним Пьетро.

\- Чарльз, - сказала женщина, и лицо ее сморщилось, - Боже мой, Чарльз, это ты!

Чарльз в замешательстве посмотрел на мужчину.

\- Кто? – произнес он одними губами, но Эрик не ответил, казалось, застыв на своем месте в ярде от него.

Она приблизилась, смотря на него так, словно собиралась притянуть обнять, так что Чарльз предупреждающе поднял руку, и та остановилась.

\- Чарльз, ты в порядке?

\- Ты… - он указал жестом между нею и собой, - знаешь меня? Мы встречались?

\- Что? Ну конечно же, я тебя знаю! – у нее выступили слезы, - Как я могу не знать собственного брата?

\- Брата? – тупо повторил Чарльз. Но Эрик говорил, что его семья мертва. Он ошибался?

\- Дети, идите в дом, - велел Эрик, и те обратили взгляды за указаниями на Чарльза.

\- Слушайтесь своего отца, - сказал тот автоматически, полностью сосредоточившись мыслями на стоящей перед ним женщине. Дети, не понимая, что происходит, но чувствуя напряженную атмосферу, беспрекословно подчинились, по пути оглядываясь на синекожую женщину, пока не оказались внутри.

\- Чарльз, кто они? – спросила она и указала на Эрика, - А он кто? – Это не имело никакого смысла. Как она может не знать Эрика? – Чарльз с тобой что-то случилось?

\- Моя память, - сказал он, - Я потерял память. Моя семья мертва.

\- Твоя память? – ее глаза расширились, в них стояли слезы, - Мы не умерли. Я здесь и Шерон тоже.

\- Эрик, это моя сестра? – спросил Чарльз, полагая, что Эрик верно направит его, как делал всегда с того момента, как он проснулся с памятью чистой, словно белый лист.

\- Не знаю, - до странного невыразительно ответил Эрик, - Может быть.

\- Что?.. – начал Чарльз.

\- Ну конечно же я твоя сестра! – сделала та еще шаг к Чарльзу, – Меня зовут Рэйвен Ксавьер, и я твоя сестра. Тебя зовут Чарльз Ксавьер.

\- Ксавьер, - повторил Чарльз, и это всколыхнуло его. Это чувствовалось знакомым, более знакомым, чем многие вещи на протяжении последних месяцев.

\- И ты мой брат, ты без вести пропал четыре месяца назад.

\- Э-эрик? – Чарльз, чувствуя себя все более и более потерянным, хотел, чтобы его пара была рядом, но Эрик, бледный и с руками, безвольно повисшими по бокам, по-прежнему не двигался.

\- Чарльз, если не веришь, прочти мои мысли, - Рэйвен взяла его руку и медленно поднесла ее к своему виску, - Я даю тебе свое разрешение.

\- Что? Я не могу… Я человек, - он обратил испуганный взгляд на Эрика, - Я человек.

\- Чарльз, попробуй, прошу, - умоляла женщина, - Все обретет смысл.

Руки его дрожали. Почему Эрик не подходит к нему? Дыхание его начало учащаться.

\- Пожалуйста, - попросила Рэйвен снова, сжав руку Чарльза, упираясь его пальцами себе в кожу.

\- Я не… - пробормотал он и запнулся. Он вперил пристальный взгляд в ее лоб, стараясь думать о том, каково это – заглянуть внутри, узнать ее мысли. Это было невозможно…

В мгновение ока мир словно изменился с черно-белого на цветной, вдруг ожив. Он мог слышать _все_ , не только ее мысли, но и бессчетное множество других. Он упал на колени, сжимая голову руками и стиснув зубы, под напором ошеломительной силы мыслей. Они одолевали его, сводили с ума, бросая сквозь себя. Рыбак в море, дети, играющие в парке, вяжущая шарф пожилая женщина …

\- Чарльз… Чарльз! – кто-то звал его, и да, Чарльз, это был он. Он тотчас вернулся в собственное сознание, словно зритель в собственной же голове, наблюдая, как то старается собрать себя воедино.

Здесь был его отец, которого никогда не было рядом, его мать-алкоголичка, его агрессивный отчим, а затем Рэйвен. Рэйвен, Рэйвен, Рэйвен – то единственное хорошее, что у него было, то единственное, что он должен был защитить любой ценой. И затем, как темная, подкравшаяся тайком тень, навис Себастьян Шоу. Он должен был защитить Рэйвен, не смотря ни на что. Поэтому была свадьба, а потом скрепление связи, во время которого он был настолько пьян, что едва помнил это, а с тех пор алкоголь, все больше алкоголя. Здесь было лицо убитой горем Рэйвен и одобрительная усмешка Шерон.

А потом лишь расплывшееся неясной кляксой время, годы, проведенные в ненависти ко всему тому, кем он был, и всему, что делал. Годы, которые он потратил, стараясь сторониться Себастьяна. Годы, которые он провел рыдая в подушку, независимо то того, было ли это в пентхаусе Себастьяна или на его дурацкой яхте.

_Яхта_. Эрик и их стычка. И та ночь после: Себастьян, толкающий его за борт, пытающийся убить его, и Чарльз, тонущий в черноте.

Он каким-то чудом очнулся на пляже и лежал там, уткнувшись головой в песок, и все, о чем он мог думать, было «Только не больше, нет, больше я не выдержу». Там и тогда он и запечатал собственные воспоминания, пряча все прочь, туда, где не сможет найти даже он. «Кто-то другой», - думал он каждой фиброй своего существа, - «Хочу быть кем-то другим».

Он, очнувшись, дернулся, хватая ртом воздух. Он был в чьих-то руках… руках Эрика, и Рэйвен тоже была здесь, сидя возле него на коленях.

\- Чарльз, ты в порядке? Ты помнишь? – спросила она, ее беспокойство, просачиваясь, заполняло все вокруг.

\- Да, - выдавил он, горло его стягивало, а в голове пульсировало, - Да, помню.

Руки Эрика вокруг него напряглись. Чарльз посмотрел в его знакомое, любимое лицо и понял, что совсем его не знает.

Прикосновение Эрика внезапно стало невыносимо.

\- Пусти, - выдавил Чарльз, изо всех сил стараясь высвободиться.

Выражение лица Эрика изменилось, болезненно исказившись, но он повиновался Чарльзу, позволив ему сидеть с помощь одной лишь Рэйвен, хотя его руки и беспокойно подрагивали, очевидно, зудя желанием помочь. Чарльзу удалось встать на дрожащих ногах, хоть и с чувством, словно мир вокруг вращается.

Впервые он смог почувствовать разум Эрика: темную трясину запутанных сложных чувств - ничего, чего Чарльзу хотел бы касаться.

\- Ты… ты… - слезы защипали глаза Чарльза, - Ты солгал мне.

\- Чарльз… - попытался Эрик, но мужчина оборвал его.

\- Не… Мне нужны оправдания. Я хочу правды.

Рэйвен наблюдала, ее взгляд нервно метался между ними.

\- Ты не моя пара, - произнес Чарльз, и эти слова разбили ему сердце.

\- Нет, - ответил Эрик.

\- Те дети не мои?

\- Нет.

Чарльз едва смог сделать глоток воздуха, дыхание его стало коротким и быстрым, когда весь мир вокруг него обрушился.

\- Как ты вообще мог… - Чарльз вдруг почувствовал себя больным, но проглотил подступившую желчь, - Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Чарльз, я…

\- Знаешь что? – отрезал Чарльз, когда гнев пересилил его боль, - Нет никаких причин мне тут стоять, выслушивая от тебя еще больше вранья.

Без толики тактичности и ухищрений он вторгся в разум Эрика своей вибрирующей силой, погружаясь прямо в мутную черноту и роясь в ней в поисках ответов.

Там было что-то о Себастьяне и том, как сильно ненавидит того Эрик, но Чарльз скользнул над этим, сделав скачок вперед, и нашел тот день, когда они встретились на яхте. Он чувствовал похоть и отвращение Эрика и его презрение к Чарльзу… или, как он, очевидно, думал о нем: к испорченной сучке омеге. А потом была больница, где Эрик нашел Чарльза, отчаявшегося и сбитого с толку, и подумал, что небольшая месть хорошо окупит потерянные им инструменты. Это сопроводила быстрая вспышка: мужчина, посмеивающийся вместе с Азазелем над тем, сколько от Чарльза пользы.

Это было большее, что мог увидеть Чарльз, но затем всплыло еще одно воспоминание: они с Эриком в коридоре их жалкого домишки, взгляд Эрика падает на глаза Чарльза со стоящими в тех слезами, и он думает «Да иди все к черту, я никогда не буду успокаивать игрушку Шоу для траха». 

Чарльз вырвался из разума Эрика, отшатнувшись, точно обжегся, и все его тело охватила дрожь, которую он не мог унять. Эрик держался руками за голову, по-видимому, то, неосторожное использование Чарльзом своих сил причинило ему боль, но тот не мог заставить себя обеспокоиться этим. Впервые в своей жизни он знал, каково это, когда в тебе пылает холодный гнев, и тот заставил его почувствовать такое оцепенение, словно его выпотрошили.

\- Месть? – спросил он, голос его дрогнул. Желчь снова поднималась в его горле, - Мелочная месть моему идиотскому мужу и за _инструменты_?

Эрик, пораженный, посмотрел на него.

\- Это больше, чем месть, Чарльз, я сожале…

\- Хватит! – выкрикнул тот, и горячие тяжелые слезы покатились по его щекам, - Ты меня использовал!

\- Чарльз, прошу, позволь мне объяснить…

\- Объяснить что? Как ты хорошо повеселился за мой счет?

\- Нет, это не…

\- Знаешь что? Ты и этот человек, которого ты ненавидишь, Себастьян Шоу, - он ткнул дрожащим пальцем мужчине в лицо, - Вы с ним абсолютно одинаковые, Эрик. Я просто игрушка для траха для вас обоих.

Эрик отшатнулся, будто его ударили, лицо стало мертвенно бледным.

\- Рэйвен, - повернулся к той Чарльз, - Я хочу домой.

\- Да, - сказала она, положив руку ему на поясницу, ведя его к машине, - Давай отвезем тебя домой.

Эрик, не двигаясь, стоял, как вкопанный, там, где мужчина оставил его. Чарльз мог чувствовать кружащие в замешательстве разумы наблюдавших из окна детей, и это было еще одним ударом – Эрик втянул в это еще и своих детей.

\- Чарльз, - окликнул его Эрик нерешительно, и тому пришлось заставить себя сдержать рвотный позыв при звуке собственного имени, произнесенного устами мужчины, - Чарльз, твое обещание… то, что ты пообещал мне, пожалуйста, не забывай.

\- Любишь? – выплюнул Чарльз, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Эрика сквозь слезы, - Не смотря ни на что, ты меня _любишь_? – он фыркнул, горько рассмеявшись, - Да тебе неведомо значение этого слова.

Он забрался в машину и дернул дверь, закрывая ее, и та захлопнулась, ставя окончательную точку. Рэйвен села с другой стороны. Он чувствовал ее любопытство, миллион вопросов, бурлящих в ее разуме, но, к ее чести, она молча держала их при себе, вместо расспросов велев водителю увести их отсюда.

\- Я так рада, что нашла тебя, - сказала она, когда автомобиль выехал на шоссе, и мрачный разум Эрика начал блекнуть в отдалении, - Себастьян сказал мне, что ты мертв, а я просто не могла поверить…

\- Рэйвен, - перебил ее Чарльз, внезапно исчерпав все свои лимиты, в голове у него стучало, а сердце едва билось в груди. Он жаждал блаженства забытья, - Спасибо, что нашла и пришла за мной. Мы можем… поговорить об этом попозже, прошу? Я просто…

\- Ну конечно, - согласилась та, - конечно, можем. Слава Богу, ты жив, Чарльз, - она потянулась и впервые за годы взяла его за руку. Он позволил ей это и, погрузившись в собственное сознание, утянул себя в сон.


	10. Chapter 10

Проснувшись, Чарльз уже был в своей кровати в особняке. Он не спал в ней годами, с тех пор, как, женившись на Себастьяне, вынужден был переехать в апартаменты своего нового мужа. Голова его еще слегка побаливала, силы ощущались мучительным саднящим грузом.

На тумбочке рядом находились сэндвичи, но он не мог стерпеть даже их вида. Откатившись, он натянул себе на голову плотную ткань покрывала, скрывая от своего взгляда великолепие комнаты.

Все было не так. Он чувствовал себя двумя разными людьми с двумя различными жизнями.

Был ли он Чарльзом Ксавьером, жившим в счастливой нищете со своим упрямым мужем и тремя непоседливыми детьми? Это ощущалось более реальным, чем то, кем он был на самом деле: воспитанном в привилегированном положении наследником Ксавьеров - извечной причиной разочарований. Омега, что никогда не могла добиться уважение или снискать авторитета у своего отца-альфы.

Он свернулся в клубок, соблазняемый идеей снова подчистить собственный разум, искушаемый заставить всю боль и смятение уйти. Но нет…

Именно из-за этого он сейчас и здесь.

Раздался стук в дверь, и он знал, что это Рэйвен – Шерон не стала бы заботиться, приходя и проверяя, как он.

\- Чарльз? – позвала Рэйвен, - Ты проснулся?

Не уверенный в том, насколько хорошо подчинится ему голос, он послал « _Заходи_ ». Он помнил, что, когда они почти что пять лет тому назад последний раз поссорились, прежде чем она окончательно перестала с ним разговаривать, девушка сказала ему держаться от ее головы подальше, но она, конечно же, простит ему такую малость.

Она позволила себе войти и, пройдя через плюшевый ковер, присела на его излишне широкую кровать:

\- Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Дерьмово, - пробормотал он.

\- Как и ожидалось, - сказала она, - Доктор сказал, ты в порядке.

\- Доктор? - выглянул из своего укрытия Чарльз.

\- Ты не помнишь? – нахмурилась она, - Доктор Дэниелс приезжал к нам на дом.

\- А, - только и произнес он.

\- Ты… - она поколебалась, - Ты расскажешь мне, что произошло? Кто тот Эрик и почему ты был с ним?

Чарльз и не знал, что сердце, уже разлетевшееся на кусочки, может разбиться снова.

\- Эрик… - он не мог, - Неважно, кто он, Рэйвен. Он не хороший человек.

\- Ладно, - нехарактерно терпеливо для себя согласилась та, - Я не буду давить, но, надеюсь... В какой-то день ты, возможно, сможешь мне рассказать.

\- Да, - сказал он, думая, что, может, так оно и будет, и так, так сильно, радуясь, видя, как она тянется к нему, пусть и при подобных обстоятельствах. Он так скучал по ней, - Когда-нибудь.

Рэйвен кивнула.

\- Спасибо, - она, отвернувшись, сделала глубокий вздох, прежде чем снова посмотреть на него, - Чарльз, мне так жаль. Прости за то, что я тогда наговорила и как себя вела. Я думала, ты пытаешься отобрать у меня Себастьяна…

\- Рэйвен, это…

\- Нет, - отрезала она, и это была… та обожаемая им его твердолобая сестра, - Я скажу это. Ты был прав, Чарльз: он – ужасный человек, и он пытался добраться до наших денег, обманывая меня. Теперь я знаю, почему ты сделал это, Чарльз. Я не понимала тогда, потому что была глупым подростком. Прости, я была так зла на тебя. Это было несправедливо с моей стороны. То, чем ты пожертвовал ради меня… - она закусила губу, сдерживая слезы - Рэйвен терпеть не могла плакать, - Спасибо.

Он утешающее положил руку ей на колено.

\- И сделал бы это снова, Рэйвен, если это означает спасти тебя.

\- Знаю, что сделал бы, - вытерла она глаза, - ты, самоотверженный идиот.

\- Прошу прощения? – напустил он на лицо притворную обиду, и она с влажными глазами засмеялась. Может, из его несчастья, в конце концов, и выйдет что-то хорошее.

Лицо ее приняло рассудительное выражение.

\- Чарльз, знаю, ты только очнулся и, наверняка, плохо себя чувствуешь, но у нас нет времени, чтобы его терять. Себастьян вот уже несколько месяцев пытается объявить тебя погибшим, чтобы заполучить твое наследство. Он сказал, что ты погиб в результате несчастного случая на море, упав за борт. Я даже не знала о том, что ты пропал, пока на прошлой неделе не пришел его адвокат, пытающийся ускорить процесс. Я не могла принять, что ты вот так просто погиб, так что… - она остановилась, стараясь сдержаться, - Так что я наняла частного детектива, который нашел газету, а потом раскопал выпуск новостей… - она покачала головой, - Так или иначе, это неважно. Я нашла тебя, и ты жив – вот все, что имеет значение. Но Себастьян все еще нацелен на деньги, на все деньги.

\- Ну конечно, нацелен, - вздохнул Чарльз, - Он столкнул меня с яхты, Рэйвен.

Губы ее сжались в тонкую линию:

\- Я много думала, но тяжело доказать это, поскольку ты…

\- … так много пил, - закончил за нее мужчина, - Ты будешь рада узнать, что амнезия помогла мне избавиться от этой привычки.

\- Нет худа без добра, - грустно улыбнулась она и пересела чуть ближе, - Себастьяну уже известно, что ты вернулся, и я думала, что он может заявиться, попытавшись тебя вернуть, но вчера заезжал его адвокат – тебе переданы документы на развод.

Чарльз выдохнул. Это, наконец-то, закончится.

Но в лице Рэйвен было больше обеспокоенности, чем облегчения.

\- Он требует развода по причине неверности, пытаясь таким путем заполучить все деньги.

Чарльз ущипнул себя за переносицу, его головная боль вновь разгорелась:

\- Ну само собой.

Она опустила глаза.

\- У него есть доказательства против тебя?

Чарльз зажмурился. Он знал, что Рэйвен даже спрашивать было не нужно: от него, несомненно, пахло альфой, который определенно не был его мужем.

\- Да.

\- Это так глупо! – разразилась она, перепугав его, - Себастьян, объявив тебя мертвым, разгуливал, трахая все, что движется, а из-за того, что ты омега, платить должен ты один?

\- Знаю, Рэйвен, но я не могу бороться с брачным контрактом. Я был молод и глуп, а адвокаты, якобы выступавшие с моей стороны, на самом деле были у него в кармане. Удели я больше внимания…

\- Нет, - отрезала она, - Хватить винить себя во всем, Чарльз, ты не сделал ничего плохого.

\- А еще не был особенно мудрым, - сказал он, хотя и был тронут тем, что она заступилась за него, - Похоже, мы оба повзрослели.

\- Ага. Став из двух наивных омег двумя беспомощными омегами, - искривила рот она, - Прогресс.

Какое-то время она улыбалась ему, а затем продолжила:

\- Сможем с ним побороться, как думаешь? У тебя есть что-то, что можно использовать против него? Господи, поверить не могу, что вообще спрашиваю тебя об этом, уже услышав, что этот ублюдок пытался тебя _убить_ …

Он осторожно сел, в голове у него все еще стучало.

\- Нет, это хороший вопрос. Либо мы рассиживаемся тут, жалея себя, либо пытаемся составить план действий, пока он не сделал свой следующий ход.

\- А нам есть, что делать? – спросила она так же отчаянно, как он себя чувствовал. Себастьян настаивает на том, чтобы забрать все. От мысли дать ему победить было настолько тошно, что Чарльзу почти что захотелось вновь прилечь.

Что-то, с чего можно начать. Чарльз всегда знал, что Себастьян – опаснейший и злейший хищник, каких поискать, но, может, было что-то еще. Нечто более конкретное, от чего они могли бы оттолкнуться.

Он видел что-то смутное в разуме Эрика…

От мысли об Эрике стало нечем дышать. Как же _больно_ , но он должен вспомнить. Он был в голове Эрика всего только беспорядочное, отчаянное мгновение, но его телепатия давала ему эйдетическую память, так что он притянул мрачные воспоминания мужчины ближе, ища в них то, что видел. Он прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь.

Здесь была ненависть Эрика к Себастьяну, спутавшаяся с глупым планом мести Чарльзу, и снова наткнуться на него было, словно беспокоить открытую рану. Он стиснул зубы и поднажал, стараясь изучить каждый кусочек мыслей Эрика о Себастьяне более внимательно.

Вот Себастьян заходит в магазинчик, и при его виде стоящего за прилавком Эрика охватывает ледяной страх.

\- Похоже, ты не заплатил вовремя, парень, - произнес Себастьян, сделав полный круг по лавочке, - Это будет потрясающим притоном для покера.

\- Вы не можете! – крикнул Эрик, когда двое мужчин выбросили его на улицу, выволочив из магазина, - Ты меня обманул! Ублюдок! – парень своей силой швырнул молоток Себастьяну прямо в голову, но тот с легкостью поймал его на лету, спокойно улыбаясь Эрику сверху вниз с точно тем же выражением, что было на его лице, когда он наблюдал за тем, как тонет Чарльз.

Глаза Чарльза распахнулись, напугав Рэйвен.

\- Нам нужно взглянуть на старые сделки и финансовые операции Себастьяна, - торопливо сказал он, стремясь вернуться в воспоминания Эрика, чтобы выкопать больше, - Те, что он прекратил, женившись на мне.

\- Зачем? Мы знаем, что сейчас-то у него денег нет, или бы он не преследовал наши.

\- Есть большая вероятность, что они были получены им обманом, и, если так, значит у нас есть шанс.

Она даже не спросила, как он об этом узнал:

\- Я немедленно поручу это адвокатам.

***

Эрик так и не поехал на символическую церемонию разрезания ленточки перед центром для мутантов. Его телефон звонил снова и снова, но он не отвечал, вместо этого пялясь в стену. Дети, большую часть вечера притихшие, были встревожены, но спросить побаивались, а Эрик не мог заставить себя начать разговор.

Он был дураком.

Той ночью он уложил их в постели, и они даже не попросили историю. Он знал, что чтение Чарльза все равно нравилось им куда больше, чем его.

Он удалился в собственную спальню и уставился на кровать, чувствуя дурноту при мысли, взобравшись на ту, быть окруженным запахом Чарльза. Вместо этого он решил спать на диване, и впивающиеся ему в спину комки и близко не ощущались достаточным наказанием.

Проснулся он еще более уставшим, чем когда ложился, за завтраком он и дети сохраняли молчание.

Он видел, что они ходили на цыпочках, и знал, что нечестно держать их в неведении, щадя собственные чувства. Чарльз надрывался, внося в их жизни упорядоченность и дисциплину и помогая ему стать тем родителем, каким он должен был быть всегда. Эрик отказывался тратить впустую такую трудную и большую работу Чарльза, так что он позвал их в гостиную и усадил на диван.

Готовый начать, он сделал глубокий вдох, но Ванда заговорила первой:

\- Папа ушел? – спросила она.

\- Да, - сказал Эрик, горло его внезапно сдавило, - Папа ушел.

Ее личико вытянулось.

\- Он вернется?

\- Нет, Ванда, - заставил он выдавить себя. Он должен был произнести это вслух для детей и для самого себя, - Он не вернется.

\- Почему нет? – спросила Лорна, - Он нас больше не любит?

Эрик бросил быстрый взгляд на потрескавшийся потолок, пытаясь сморгнуть слезы.

\- Это не так, Лорна, - сказал он так нежно, как только мог, - Он ушел, потому что я сделал плохую вещь. Это моя вина, не ваша, - он присел на колени, чтобы быть с ними на одном уровне, точно так же, как всегда делал Чарльз, - Я хочу, чтобы вы трое это поняли: Чарльз ушел из-за меня, вы не сделали ничего плохого.

Они, очевидно, неубежденные обменялись беглыми взглядами, и Эрик почувствовал, как вновь навалился на него весь вес его собственных поступков, - Как насчет обняться?

Они все вместе прижались друг к дружке на полу гостиной, плача и твердя «почему», и Эрик знал, что заслужил свою разрывающую сердце боль, но дети не сделали ничего плохого. Они просто сделали то, что он сказал им, в процессе так же, как и сам Эрик, научившись любить Чарльза.

И, Боже, он любил Чарльза. Даже сейчас сердце его разрывалось при мысли о нем: его запахе, голосе, смехе.

Но он совершил ужасное. Он втянул Чарльза в то, что наделал Шоу, и вынес приговор, решив, что они одинаково ужасные люди, которые должны быть наказаны, и наслаждался местью.

Чарльз был прав. В итоге Эрик был не лучше Шоу. Лишь то, что сейчас он любит Чарльза, не значит, что его грехи прощены. Он стал тем самым монстром, которого ненавидел.

\- Мне так жаль, - сказал он, зарывшись лицом в волосы детей, - Простите, мне так, так жаль.

В конце концов, люди начали обнаруживать, что Чарльз исчез. Первой была Мойра, показавшаяся в следующий понедельник после занятий.

\- Пьетро говорил, что Чарльз ушел, а я ни слова от него не слышала, - на ее лбу залегли обеспокоенные морщинки, - Что-то произошло?

Эрик какой-то миг спорил с самим собой, борясь с желанием скрыть собственные поступки, притворившись, что Чарльз просто оставил его за то, что он был не достаточно хорошим мужем. Но нет, от одной мысли выставить Чарльза плохим парнем у него скрутило желудок. Вместо этого он, пригласив Мойру зайти, усадил ее на диван и начал с самого начала.

Вначале она выглядела так, будто испытывала отвращение, но лицо то ожесточалось, то смягчалось, в то время как история продолжалась, пока Эрик не завершил рассказ появлением сестры Чарльза, Рэйвен.

\- И он ушел, - закончил он, уставившись на свои руки.

Потерявшая дар речи пораженная Мойры смотрела на него так, словно никогда прежде не видела. Он был абсолютно уверен, что она, залепив ему пощечину, ураганом вылетит вон. Но вместо этого она сказала:

\- Спасибо за честность, Эрик, - он глянул на нее, и женщина глубоко вздохнула, - Я считаю, что ты, вероятно, самый подлый человек, какого мне когда-либо доводилось встречать, и я никогда не пойму, почему ты просто не сказал ему правду раньше. Но, Эрик…

Он, полностью готовый к ее осуждению, ждал, пока она собиралась с мыслями:

\- Ведь не все это было притворством, так?

И каким-то образом этот вопрос сделал больнее, чем любые гнев или отвращение, которые она могла бросить ему в лицо.

\- Нет, - с трудом сглотнул он, - Я любил его. Люблю его. Ничто из этого не было притворством.

Выражение ее осталось тяжелым, но плечи расслабились.

\- Я по мере возможности буду помогать тебе с детьми. Я понимаю, что тебе будет трудно снова делать все в одиночку. Но делаю я это для них и для Чарльза, который любил этих ребят больше чем кто-либо. Ты меня понял?

\- Да, - ответил он благодарно. Это было больше, чем он того заслуживал, и он знал об этом, но Чарльз вдохновлял людей на подобную любовь и лояльность, - Спасибо, Мойра.

Остальные начали обнаруживать это один за другим, и Эрик изо всех сил старался быть честным, насколько только это возможно, не вдаваясь в мелкие подробности, как поступил с Мойрой. У него не было уверенности, что Чарльз бы оценил, если бы их выставленное напоказ грязное белье стало предметом сплетен, но сама эта мысль была абсурдной – нога Чарльза никогда не ступит в этом городе снова.

Тереза не разговаривала с Эриком на протяжении трех недель. Он остро ощущал ее разочарование, как будто оно исходило от его собственной матери. Когда она наконец связалась с ним снова, разговор был ходульным и неловким. Тем не менее, по-прежнему работая вместе на благо центра, они преодолели это.

Алекс с Армандо были не столь всепрощающи. Они совершенно отрезали от себя Эрика и говорили с ним лишь в тех случаях, когда у них не было другого выбора.

Ангел сказала, что она, натворившая в своей жизни столько дерма, не собирается делать вид, что лучше Эрика, но все равно была около него более настороженной.

Самая большая поддержка была, на удивление, от Логана:

\- Я знаю пару – другую штук о том, каково это – хотеть отомстить. И не много есть на свете того, чего бы я ради этого не сделал, - сказал он, - Ты мне не нравишься, Леншерр, но стеклянные дома [1] и прочее подобное дерьмо.

Азазель, разумеется, и так обо всем знал.

\- Я видел, что все к тому идет, - сказал он за пивом, - Мне не особо нравится говорить «Я же говорил», так что и не собираюсь. Пинать человека, который едва держится, совсем не весело.

\- Спасибо тебе за это, - сказал Эрик, и, хоть желание запьянеть так, чтобы сознание выключилось и все позабылось, было сильно, остановился лишь на двух банках пива, чтобы не волновать детей.

Жизнь продолжалась, и, в конце концов, люди перестали спрашивать о Чарльзе и даже прекратили смотреть на Эрика с гневом. Это, по какой-то причине, заставило его чувствовать себя еще хуже.

Три месяца спустя после того как мир Эрика рухнул, он сидел в гостиной, помогая детям с домашними заданиями по математике, когда зазвонил телефон.

\- Алло?

\- Это Эрик Леншерр?

\- Да. Кто это?

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Леншерр, меня зовут Гарретт Веббер, я поверенный от «Аронофф, Розен и Хант». Я связался с вами по поводу денежного возмещения, которое вы получите от Чарльза Ксавьера.

\- Что? – сердца Эрика подпрыгнуло к горлу.

\- Себастьян Шоу был признан виновным по ряду обвинений, включая мошенничество и отмывание денег. По имеющимся у нас документам шесть лет назад он предоставлял вам противоречащий закону заем и захватил вашу собственность. Так как мистер Шоу в настоящее время банкрот и находится в тюрьме, его муж, Чарльз Ксавьер, несет ответственность за уплату его долгов и возмещений.

\- Постойте… Что?

\- Учитывая эмоциональный дистресс и текущую стоимость недвижимости, - невозмутимо продолжил голос, - мистер Ксавьер согласен присудить вам полтора миллиона долларов в качестве возмещения ущерба.

Эрик выронил телефон.

\- Па, ты в порядке? – поднял тот Пьетро и протянул ему.

\- Мистер Леншерр? Алло? – раздался голос поверенного, и Эрик поднес трубку обратно к уху.

\- Да, - голос прозвучал странно для его же собственных ушей, - Я здесь.

\- Мы переведем деньги на ваш счет, как только он подтвердится. Также мы отправим вам по почте дополнительный пакет с информацией. Если у вас есть какие-либо вопросы, пожалуйста, свободно обращайтесь к нам в любое время. У вас есть вопросы прямо сейчас?

У него был миллион вопросов, но он был абсолютно уверен, что они не из тех, на которые был волен отвечать адвокат, потому ответил:

\- Нет.

\- Спасибо за ваше время, - и телефон затих. Эрик медленно опустил его.

\- Папочка? – спросила на этот раз Лорна, и он, положив руку девочке на голову, взъерошил ей волосы.

\- Я в порядке. Просто получил небольшой сюрприз.

Нет, большой сюрприз. Шоу в тюрьме за свои преступления. На счет Эрика переводят более миллиона долларов. О чем, черт подери, думает Чарльз? Он все еще старается выручить Эрика? Даже сейчас? 

Деньги тихо и спокойно появились на счете Эрика неделю спустя, и он за ночь стал из вкалывающего изо всех сил электрика миллионером. Его дурнило от одной мысли воспользоваться ими, так что он перевел средства на счет для долгосрочного хранения, до тех пор, пока не выяснит, как их вернуть.

За те месяцы, что здесь пробыл Чарльз, он немного накопил, так что сейчас, когда мужчины больше не было рядом, чтобы помочь, Эрик оплачивал дневной присмотр за детьми, и благодаря тому, что он придерживался спланированного Чарльзом бюджета, все шло довольно гладко. Когда он не справлялся, и с делами становилось туго, на помощь приходили Тереза или Мойра, продолжающие мало-помалу оттаивать в его присутствии.

Но деньги продолжали изводить его, и через неделю он, сев, какой-то долгий момент пялился на телефон в своей руке, прежде чем набрать номер.

\- «Аронофф, Розен и Хант». С вами разговаривает Веббер.

\- Здравствуйте, это Эрик Леншерр. Я звоню спросить, могу ли я как-то поговорить с Чарльзом Ксавьером, - имя ощущалось на языке неудобно и неуклюже.

\- Добрый день, мистер Леншерр. Вас интересует повторное обсуждение условий вашего возмещения? Мистер Ксавьер говорил мне оказывать помощь любому из истцов, если те пожелают начать данный процесс.

\- Нет. Я просто… Я хотел поблагодарить его. Я как-то могу это сделать?

\- Боюсь, я не могу давать какую-либо контактную информацию, но есть голосовая почта, созданная им специально для тех, кто хочет связаться с ним по поводу их сумм.

\- Тогда голосовую почту. Пожалуйста.

\- Перевожу вас.

Прозвучало короткое записанное приветствие, говорящее Эрику оставить свое сообщение после звукового сигнала, и рука его сжалась на телефоне. Все его нутро предупреждало, говоря повесить трубку и, оставив, проститься с ними обоими – и с Чарльзом, и с деньгами. Но нет. Может, это и эгоистично, но ему нужно было это сделать.

Раздался сигнал, резкий и механический.

\- Это я, - сказа он и вздрогнул при этом слишком знакомом приветствии, - Это Эрик, - поправился он.

Было так много всего, что он мог бы сказать: тысячи извинений и оправданий. Он мог просить и умолять. Мог сказать Чарльзу, что в некоторые дни скучает по нему так сильно, что трудно дышать. Что как-то Пьетро, увидев черный автомобиль, спросил, может ли в том быть папа. Что Ванда однажды разрыдалась посреди сказки на ночь, хотя там вовсе не было ничего грустного. Что Лорна как-то, взобравшись ему на колени и обхватив его ручками, попросила никуда не уходить. Но он не мог сказать ничего из этого, ни когда Чарльз, поступив абсолютно верно, оставил его, и Эрик не мог винить никого, кроме самого себя.

\- Я только хотел сказать, что прошу прощения… - он проглотил дрожь в своем голосе, - … и спасибо тебе.

И, повесив трубку, уткнулся лицом в ладони.

В течение многих лет он думал о своей жизни как о двух промежутках времени: до Магды и после Магды. Но сейчас добавился еще один рубеж: до Чарльза и после Чарльза. Он чувствовал себя так, словно во второй раз оплакивал смерть. 

Он понятия не имел, как тяжело будет жить без Чарльза рядом. Не осознавал, насколько глубока и всепоглощающа в действительности его любовь к мужчине, пока не потерял его.

Быть может, он никогда и не предназначался для любви.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Пословица: Живущий в стеклянном доме не должен бросать в других камни (т.е. не следует осуждать других тому, кто сам небезупречен)  
> Эквивалент в русском языке: в чужом глазу соринку видим, в своем бревна не замечаем.


	11. Chapter 11

Меньше чем через неделю после того как он оставил сообщение, Эрик, хмуро глядя на постепенно заходящее солнце, забрался в Магнето. Мужчина и не осознавал, насколько уже поздно, и теперь чувствовал себя паршиво, заставляя детей ждать. Он знал, что Мойра не против присматривать за ними, но терпеть не мог злоупотреблять добротой женщины.

Схватив телефон, он набрал ее номер.

\- Эрик? – ответила та, - Ты закончил?

\- Ага, извини, что так поздно. Я уже еду.

\- Нет, хм… тут… - Мойра редко когда колебалась, так что сейчас это по-настоящему привлекло его внимание.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил он, крепче сжав ключи в руке.

\- Тебе нужно подъехать к докам, - сказала она.

\- Что? Зачем?

\- Там кое-кто хочет с тобой увидеться.

Эрик, сбитый с толку, откинулся на сидении.

\- Клиент? Разве не Азазель должен бы был сказать мне об этом?

\- Не клиент. Эрик, поверь мне, тебе нужно туда. Док пять.

 _Док пять_. Тот же, где много всех этих месяцев тому назад находилась на стоянке яхта Шоу. С всплеском зашкаливающего адреналина Эрик спешно завел грузовик.

\- Я еду сейчас же.

\- Удачи, - добавила Мойра, прежде чем он отбросил трубку в сторону. Не может быть…

С пульсом, стучащим настолько громко, что тот отдавался в ушах, мужчина пересек город. Этого никак не может быть.

Он абсолютно вкривь и вкось встал на парковочное место и, не позаботившись это исправить, спрыгнув с грузовика, бегом бросился вниз к докам. Рыбаки уже ушли, так что, за исключением шума волн и поскрипывания судов, было на удивление тихо. В поле зрения показался док пять, и там…

До боли знакомый силуэт - от растрепанных волос до неожиданно крепких плеч - мужчина, опершись о перила, смотрел на воду.

\- Чарльз, - сорвалось имя с губ Эрика.

Чарльз обернулся, глаза его почти что светились в свете заката. У Эрика перехватило дыхание.

\- Привет, Эрик, - сказал тот.

Эрик сделал к нему еще один шаг. Он столько всего хотел сказать, но вышло только:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Чарльз натянуто улыбнулся, и Эрик узнал это сдержанное выражение из тех первых недель, что они провели вместе.

\- Были кое-какие незавершенные дела.

\- А.

\- Я получил твое сообщение. Пожалуйста, конечно, но деньги твои по закону.

\- Мне не нужны твои деньги, - сказал мужчина с таким ожесточением, что Чарльз вздрогнул. Сердце Эрика при виде этого сжалось, - Извини, - выпалил он, изо всех сил стараясь найти верные слова, - Я не это имел в виду. Черт… Я в этом просто ужасен. Я имел в виду, что не заслуживаю их, не после того, что сделал.

Эрик беспокойно переминался, пока Чарльз в течение долгого момента разглядывал его.

\- Ты не мог бы… подойти? – попросил мужчина, указывая на место рядом с собой. Эрик, кивнув, осторожно двинулся к нему, до сих пор не вполне веря, что Чарльз стоит прямо перед ним. На мужчине были пальто-бушлат и брюки, и все это выглядело отнюдь не дешевым, Эрику не хватало вида его в старой футболке и рваных джинсах.

Он остановился рядом с Чарльзом, неуверенно положив руку на перила.

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова, - он попытался поймать взгляд мужчины, но тот смотрел в даль над водой, - Я хотел попросить прощения лицом к лицу. Извини меня. Тому, что я сделал, нет прощения.

Чарльз глубоко вздохнул.

\- Жалеешь об этом?

Эрик какое-то мгновение пожевал губу. Честность – это все, что он сейчас мог дать Чарльзу.

\- Мне жаль, что я сделал тебе больно, и я жалею о том, как все это закончилось, но не о том, что повстречался с тобой. И я определенно не жалею, что влюбился в тебя.

Чарльз прикрыл глаза.

\- Я не был уверен, что было по-настоящему, а что – ложью. Мне нужно знать.

\- Знаю, выглядит так, словно все, что я делал – это лгал, - сказал Эрик, отчаянно желая объяснить и прилагая все усилия, чтобы сохранить собственный голос спокойным, - но все, что я чувствовал, было настоящим.

\- Знаю, - произнес Чарльз, и глаза его, наконец, затрепетав, открылись, - Я чувствую каждую из твоих мыслей – все они звенят правдой.

Эрик даже и не осознавал присутствия мужчины в своем разуме, но, опять же, до того ужасного дня он и не знал, что Чарльз - телепат.

\- Уверяю, я не роюсь в нем, - прибавил тот, - Лишь поверхностные мысли или особенно сильные чувства. Их мне трудно блокировать.

\- Все нормально, - сказал Эрик, махнув рукой около своей головы. Больше ему скрывать было нечего, - Можешь смотреть все, что хочешь.

\- Прости, что так грубо вторгся в твой разум тогда, - произнес Чарльз, - Я никогда так не поступаю. Это было ужасно.

\- Я заслужил это, и даже больше, - невесело рассмеялся Эрик, - И уж точно не заслуживаю твоих извинений.

Чарльз наконец-то полностью повернулся к нему лицом, и Эрик вновь был поражен его красотой. Собирая каждую деталь, он внимательно рассматривал лицо мужчины вблизи. Каким-то образом, хоть Чарльз, пользуясь его телефоном, за все эти месяцы и сделал бесчисленное количество фотографий Эрика и детей, у него самого была лишь одна фотография мужчины - групповой снимок, сделанный после их победы на собрании городского совета: лицо Чарльза на экране было маленьким и нечетким, на нем не была поймана истинная краснота его губ или рассыпанные по щекам веснушки. Эрик, упиваясь видом их настоящих, точно умирающий в оазисе, сделал глубокий, длинный вдох знакомого прекрасного аромата, донесенного вечерним бризом.

Щеки Чарльза порозовели.

\- А у тебя и впрямь очень громкий разум, да?

\- Громкий? – переспросил Эрик, застигнутый врасплох его заинтересованным взглядом.

\- Громкий, - повторил Чарльз, - люди с таким редко встречаются.

Эрик, не уверенный в том, плохо это или хорошо, просто кивнул, ожидая, когда мужчина заговорит снова.

\- Я развелся с Себастьяном, - сказал Чарльз, и сердце Эрика чуть не выскочило из груди, - Процесс химического развода закончился на прошлой неделе, даже метка почти что сошла, - взгляд Эрика метнулся к шее Чарльза, но он не смог ничего увидеть из-за пальто, - Это было дорого и болезненно, но я бы, не колеблясь, сделал это снова.

\- Ты женился на нем не потому что любил, - каким-то образом Эрик всегда знал об этом, просто все то время, что Чарльз был с ним, отметая эту мысль прочь.

\- Нет, - сказал мужчина со вздохом, - Пять лет назад он предпринял попытки соблазнить мою семнадцатилетнюю сестру. Она была юна, а он - очарователен и очень приятен в общении, уверял, что покажет ей весь мир. Я пытался предупредить ее, что он не тот, кем кажется, но она восприняла мои слова в штыки, заявив, что у них настоящая любовь. Ему было сорок шесть, а Рейвен сказала, что хочет выйти за него.

Эрик сделал долгий медленный выдох.

\- Ты не мог позволить этому случиться.

\- Нет, - печально искривил губы Чарльз, - Не мог. Я был в Англии на учебе в Оксфорде, но поторопился домой. Она отказывалась прислушиваться к голосу разума, а его способности делали для меня невозможным прикоснуться к его сознанию, так что, в последней отчаянной попытке спасти ее, я сам обольстил Себастьяна. 

Эрика задурнило.

-Мне было двадцать, и я был также глуп, как и Рэйвен, - продолжил Чарльз, качая головой, - но я хотел ее уберечь. Себастьян заставил меня бросить учебу, так что я так и не закончил свою магистерскую диссертацию. 

\- Магистратура в двадцать лет?

Чарльз послал Эрику колеблющуюся улыбку:

\- Видимо, я и в самом деле быстрый и умный.

Эрику так сильно хотелось, протянув руку, коснуться Чарльза, что у него ныли пальцы, и, сдерживаясь, он крепче сжал рукой перила.

\- Я всегда знал, что это так.

Улыбка мужчины стала уверенней, и от этого зрелища у Эрика болезненно сильно забилось сердце.

\- А ты действительно тот еще льстец, - сказал Чарльз, и на какое-то мгновение они словно вновь, влюбленные друг в друга, стояли в доме Эрика, и все было хорошо…

Нет. И никогда и не было, ведь так?

Лицо Чарльза помрачнело.

\- Связав себя узами с Себастьяном, я начал пить: беспрестанно, просто чтобы отгородиться от мира. Оказавшись в ловушке, я был зол и набрасывался на каждого, кто приблизится; я был слишком занят, заглядывая на дно бутылки, чтобы увидеть, что делаю все только хуже. Не видел, к чему идет, - взгляд его был захвачен водой, - той ночью Себастьян столкнул меня за борт… - Перила под рукой Эрика изогнулись, - … и, проснувшись тогда на пляже, я так сильно хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, чтобы все закончилось, - Чарльз тяжело сглотнул, - Я запечатал собственные воспоминания и запер подальше телепатию.

К горлу Эрика подкатила сильная тошнота. Его месть, те ужасные вещи, что он сделал… сделал с тем, кто и без того так сильно страдал. 

\- Прошу, не жалей меня, - опустил глаза Чарльз.

Рука Эрика соскользнула с перил.

\- Я не жалею, Чарльз. Ты невероятно сильный и вовсе не нуждаешься в моей жалости: ты _сам_ позаботился об этом ублюдке.

Чарльз снова бросил на него беглый взгляд.

\- Да, что ж, в конце концов, я победил… В итоге оставшись со счетом за все его преступления, но меня это не беспокоит, просто… Мне пришлось увидеть все, что он натворил: всех тех людей, кому он сделал больно, все причиненные им страдания. Я должен был… Должен был предпринять что-то раньше, - руки Чарльза сжались в кулаки, - А я, вместо того, чтобы пытаться найти выход, лишь тонул в жалости к себе, и мне…

\- Чарльз, - так мягко, как только мог, перебил его Эрик, - Ты не можешь винить себя во всем этом.  
Ты тоже был жертвой. Ничто из этого - не твоя вина.

Чарльз все также напряженно хмурился. 

\- В ходе расследования я узнал, что Себастьян сделал с тобой и твоей семьей.

Эрик застыл.

\- Думаю, он и не предполагал, что кто-то внимательнее взглянет на небольшой магазинчик, иначе заметал бы свои следы куда аккуратнее, - сказал Чарльз, - Понимаю, это, вероятно, слабое утешение, но, Эрик, ты был ключом к тому, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я понимаю, почему ты хотел отомстить, и надеюсь того, что он, обанкротившись, гниет в тюрьме, будет для тебя достаточно. 

Знакомая ярость, многие годы бывшая спутницей Эрика – движущая сила, делающая его мстительным и хладнокровным – полностью выгорела. Он чувствовал одну лишь пустоту.

\- Достаточно. Более чем. Одержимый им, я потерял больше, чем у меня когда-либо могло быть, научись я просто отпускать прошлое.

Вся фигура Чарльза чуть расслабилось, будто ему удалось сбросить что-то, давящее на него, но в глазах его по-прежнему была глубокая печаль:

\- Рад это слышать, - он, ища что-то, внимательно вгляделся в лицо мужчины, прежде чем заговорить снова, - Я хочу, чтобы ты жил хорошо, Эрик, пусть и не смогу быть здесь, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Слова неожиданным ножом вонзились в грудь Эрика; он был настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что, быть может, Чарльз вернулся, чтобы быть с ним, что у них, возможно, все еще есть шанс. Это было смертью последней из его надежд.

\- Постараюсь, - выдавил он.

Морской ветерок разметал волосы по лбу Чарльза.

\- Я собираюсь вернуться к учебе - получить степень, которую не позволил мне Себастьян.

\- Оксфорд? – спросил Эрик с таким чувством, словно мужчина уже исчезал вдали, хоть тот и все еще стоял прямо перед ним. 

\- Да, - откинул волосы с лица Чарльз, - Год, по меньшей мере, может, больше.

\- Это здорово, - сказал Эрик, стараясь именно так и думать, - Удачи. Знаю, она тебе не нужна, но все же, удачи.

\- Спасибо.

И тут Эрик вспомнил кое о чем важном.

\- Чарльз, подожди тут. Всего секунду, ладно?

Лоб Чарльза в замешательстве наморщился, но он кивнул, и Эрик, бросившись к Магнето, открыл свой ящик с инструментами и, взяв то, зачем пришел, с растущей в груди паникой от мысли, что Чарльз мог уже уйти, бегом бросился обратно к доку.

Все еще стоявший там Чарльз настороженно наблюдал за ним, и Эрик, немного запыхавшийся, подбежал к нему. 

\- Вот. На удачу, - протянул он руку.

Чарльз уставился на металлическую мышку, и глаза его чуть покраснели. Эрик вдруг понял, что, возможно, ему она вовсе не нужна, и, чувствуя себя дураком, начал закрывать ладонь, сжимая фигурку. С чего бы мужчине хотеть напоминание всего произошедшего с ним кошмара…

\- Нет! – выкрикнул Чарльз, схватив Эрика за руку и вырвав из той мышь, - Я возьму!

Они, одинаково пораженные этой вспышкой, моргая, уставились друг на друга, и Чарльз, прикусив губу, сделал шаг назад, 

\- Прости, я… Спасибо тебе, - сказал он; рука его дрожала, когда он бережно прятал мышку в карман, - Пожалуйста, скажи детям, что отдал ее мне.

\- Я… - поколебался Эрик, боясь сказать им, что Чарльз приходил, но не задержался встретиться с ними.

\- Я виделся с ними чуть раньше, - сказал мужчина, - Сначала я остановился у Мойры: сказал им, что сожалею о том, что ушел, что люблю их и объяснил, что собираюсь учиться заграницей. Дал Мойре ноутбук со своим скайпом, так что они смогут связаться со мной в любой момент, когда захотят, - глаза Эрика расширились, и Чарльз, увидев это, заговорил быстрее, торопливо выталкивая слова изо рта, голос его вдруг задрожал, - Не стоило? Я не знал, что делать… Не хотел, чтобы они думали, что я бросил их. Нужно было связаться с ними скорее, но я просто… Все было так запутанно. Я просто хотел, чтобы они знали, что я все так же люблю их …

\- Чарльз, - прервал Эрик его лепет, - Конечно же, все нормально. Спасибо, что делаешь это для ребят. Они по тебе скучали, - он проглотил собственное « _Я_ по тебе скучал».

Чарльз, подняв на него внимательный взгляд, несколько раз сморгнул грозящие пролиться слезы:

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, - прошептал он, отвечая на мысль Эрик, - И я люблю тебя, даже сейчас. Не переставал любить ни на секунду.

У Эрика сдавило горло, сердце его скрутило в груди.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал он ломким голосом, - Думаю, всегда буду.

Сорвавшаяся слеза скатилась по щеке Чарльза.

\- Но я не простил тебя.

Сердце Эрика дало трещину, острые края которой резали его с каждым болезненным ударом. Он ненавидел себя. В этот момент он действительно ненавидел все свое существо. Он никто иной, как…

\- Нет, - Чарльз обхватил лицо Эрика руками, чуть водя большими пальцами по щекам мужчины, - Нет. Ты не монстр, Эрик. Ты не Себастьян, - его влажные щеки блестели в угасающем свете солнца, - Сказанное мной – неправда. Ты совсем на него не похож. Ты безрассуден, но в тебе есть и хорошее, - он судорожно вздохнул, - Так много хорошего. 

Эрик вгляделся в заплаканное лицо Чарльза – мужчины, которого любил больше собственной жизни и которому причинил боли больше, чем когда-либо сможет хоть отчасти искупить.

\- Мне так жаль, - снова повторил он, потому что больше тут сказать было нечего.

\- Мне тоже, - шепнул Чарльз, а затем медленно притянул мужчину в долгий томительный поцелуй с привкусом слез. Эрик прикрыл глаза, желая, чтобы время остановилось.

Тепло рук Чарльза оставило его лицо.

\- Береги себя, Эрик.

Он, не шелохнувшись, стоял, пока шаги уходившего Чарльза медленно затихали в отдалении. В конце концов, он услышал, как завелась машина и как зашумел гравий под шинами, когда та поехала прочь, и, сумев открыть глаза, уставился на воду в лучах исчезающего солнца. 

\- Прощай, Чарльз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Визуализация Чарльза в этой главе (гифка от автора):
> 
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/a9fb2e7d5b28d321b9b9920591caa2e7/tumblr_nwagfla7Ma1smcryio1_500.gif


	12. Chapter 12

Оксфорд оказался прежним, точно таким же, каким помнил его Чарльз, но все ощущалось совершенно иначе, и прошло несколько недель, прежде чем он понял, что тем самым изменившимся был он сам. Время, проведенное им в университете в первый раз, было полно вечеринок и выпивки: он делал все, что только мог, чтобы сбежать от удушающих ожиданий семьи и разрушить вызывающий раздражение миф о слабых омегах - недотрогах, казалось, столь распространенный в высшем обществе. На этот раз он находил все это куда менее интересным.

Выходные он проводил, занимаясь в своей квартире или небольшом обнаруженном им в тихом местечке кафе. Чарльз не собирался становиться домоседом, но так оно и случилось… он просто все еще не был готов столкнуться с миром лицом к лицу.

Кроме того, у него была чудесная квартирка: маленькая, но полная солнечного света, так что даже серые дни не выглядели такими уж мрачными. Мебели у него было совсем немного: диван, стол, несколько стульев и кровать с небольшим ночным столиком рядом, на который он, точно крохотного безмолвного стража, поставил металлическую мышь, и каждый раз, когда мужчина смотрел на нее, его переполнял клубок спутанных эмоций, разбираться в которых Чарльз не имел никакого желания. Большинство ночей он проводил, читая под бдительным оком своего металлического компаньона, пока не проваливался в сон, утром просыпаясь с лежащими на пустой стороне кровати руками, тянувшимися к тому, кого там не было.

Через три месяца после прибытия в Оксфорд у него началась течка. Химический развод сопровождался строгим предупреждением о том, что течки могут никогда и не вернуться, а его фертильность, скорее всего, снизится, но Чарльза это не заботило. Доктора и медсестры, ставя ему капельницу, сдвинув брови и глядя на него печальными глазами, жалели его, думая при этом так громко, что он не мог их блокировать.

_Какая жалось. Такой молодой и красивый, а уже настолько потрепанный._

Их больше беспокоило то, что в будущем его может не захотеть ни один альфа, чем тот факт, что он был связан узами несчастливого брака с осужденным преступником.

Течка началась резко и сильно, и он, пустив ее на самотек, покрываясь испариной и выгибаясь на простынях, отчаянно отдавался воспоминаниям о прикосновениях Эрика, ужасно, постыдно жаждущих руках мужчина на своей коже. Это продолжалось на протяжении трех дней, и, когда туман в его голове прояснился, он, приняв долгий, обжигающе горячий душ, твердо напомнил себе, что фантазии во время течки нельзя воспринимать всерьез, и, следующим утром отправившись в местную клинику, без промедления начал принимать подавляющие препараты. 

После этого, нуждаясь в чем-то новом, чтобы отвлечься, Чарльз решил взять еще несколько дисциплин. Он более чем справлялся со своей нагрузкой по генетике, и, когда ему на глаза попались гуманитарные курсы, связанные с обучением мутантов, не смог устоять.

В свой первый день он пришел на «Дошкольное образование мутантов» немного заранее и занял место прямо в первом ряду. Немногие студенты отваживались садиться настолько близко, и Чарльз наслаждался относительным одиночеством. Он достал ручку с блокнотом, аккуратно разложив их на столе; хотя почти что все уже перешли на ноутбуки, он до сих пор делал заметки от руки, находя, что так запоминает информацию куда легче.

Он вздрогнул, когда кто-то плюхнулся на сидение рядом и об пол довольно шумно грохнула сумка.

\- Не против, если я сяду? – спросил мужчина с заманчивой улыбкой. Он был красив, с приятным слуху акцентом и волевым подбородком, а его густые, блестящие волосы лежали так, будто им придали вид растрепанных чрезвычайно сильным ветром.

\- Похоже, ты уже это сделал, - кисло ответил Чарльз, но тот лишь самодовольно улыбнулся, протягивая руку.

\- Реми Лебо [1], - представился он, и Чарльза, взяв его руку, получил довольно крепкое рукопожатие.

\- Чарльз Ксавьер.

Глаза Реми чуть расширились, но комментировать он не стал, за что Чарльз был чрезвычайно благодарен. В его жизни статус наследника Ксавьеров давал ему слишком много характеристик.

\- Впервые вижу тебя на лекции по образованию мутантов… Думаешь нагнать за один присест? – спросил Реми, - Нас в магистратуре не так много.

\- А, нет, - сказал Чарльз, - Большую часть времени я обычно провожу в лабораториях, изучая ген «X», но вот подумал немного расширить горизонты.

\- Здорово, - сказал тот так легко и открыто, что Чарльз ему аж позавидовал. Возможно ли, что мутация мужчины – возмутительная самоуверенность?

К Чарльзу наконец-то начала возвращаться способность чуять (по большей части в последний месяц после течки), хотя доктора и говорили, что его нос, вероятно, теперь всегда будет менее чувствительным, чем до падения в океан. Не смотря на это, сейчас нюх был достаточно хорош, чтобы понять: Реми – альфа без пары, и альфа очень хорошо пахнущий, что было признаком их биологической совместимости.

Вскоре началось занятие, полностью поглотившее Чарльза. У него, выросшего в богатстве и привилегиях, не было и дня, когда не уделяли бы внимания его способностям, как и не было недостатка в помощи репетиторов и специалистов, чтобы убедиться, что он овладел навыком безукоризненного контроля. Конечно, готовность его семьи привлечь дополнительную помощь была в меньшей степени обусловлена стремлением помочь ему и в большей – убедиться, что его должным образом «запечатанная» телепатия не представляет проблем, но, вне зависимости от их мотивации, наставления были неоценимы. Помогая планировать молодежный центр в Ньюпорте, он лучше узнал менее счастливую сторону обучения детей-мутантов, а эта лекция производила впечатление, что дисциплина будет даже куда более углубленной, чем он надеялся. 

Он молча убирал свой блокнот после окончания занятия, когда Реми заговорил снова:

\- Эй, не хочешь перехватить немного кофе?

Это было простым дружеским предложением, но Чарльз прикусил губу, колеблясь. На самом деле, он не завел никаких друзей с того момента, как прибыл сюда, хороня свои смешанные чувства и разбитое сердце в нескончаемых часах учебы. Быть может, это знак, что пришло время, сделав шаг вперед, снова начать жить. Можно ведь начать с малого - чашки кофе с таким же студентом, просто попробовать.

Успокаиваясь и набираясь уверенности, он сделал медленный вдох, и сказал:

\- Да, конечно. Я знаю отличное место.

После этого они быстро сдружились, и одним вечером Реми, убедив Чарльза составить ему компанию в пабе, даже представил его всем своим друзьям. Впервые после того, как отмечал с Эриком победу мутантского центра, Чарльз выпил пива, и вкус того не оставил чувства холода и пустоты. Друзья Реми оказались разношерстными представителями вопиющей богемой, и Чарльз смеялся так сильно, что у него заболели живот и щеки. На следующее утро он, проснувшись, поприветствовал свою металлическую мышку и только что расширившийся список контактов и почувствовал себя… хорошо.

Когда он сел за свой следующий еженедельный сеанс связи с детьми по Скайпу, волосы его были растрепаны и подвивались из-за внезапного ливня, хлынувшего, когда они с Реми шли через кампус. Тот хохотал до слез, когда Чарльз надулся при виде своих намокших записей.

Ванда, Пьетро и Лорна, как и каждую неделю, подпрыгивая от волнения, сидели на диване Мойры. Обычно они не могли слишком долго сосредотачивать на нем свое внимание, и разговоры их зачастую были удручающе короткими, но Чарльз все равно ими дорожил.

\- Папа, смотри! – сказала Ванда, держа в руках свой тест по правописанию с выведенным сверху красной ручкой «100%».

\- Безупречно! – гордо улыбнулся он, - Это моя девочка.

Она, взволнованная и счастливая, вспыхнула румянцем.

\- У меня 96, - довольно-таки угрюмо буркнул Пьетро.

\- Это фантастический результат, Пьетро, - заверил его Чарльз, - Никто не может быть все время совершенен.

\- В следующий раз получу выше, - упрямо кивнул мальчик.

\- Не получишь! – заявила Ванда.

\- Еще как получу! – огрызнулся Пьетро.

Лорна молча наблюдала за братом и сестрой, заставляя скрепку плавать в воздухе.

\- Лорна, на этой неделе произошло что-то забавное? – спросил Чарльз, пытаясь вовлечь ее в разговор.

\- Я встретила девочку, которая умеет делать так, чтобы растения росли очень-очень быстро, - сказала она, и Чарльз с уверенность мог сказать, что она все это время сдерживалась, очевидно, умирая от желания рассказать ему об этом, - Сказала папочке, что мы должны сделать в центре для мутантов сад, чтобы она могла практиковаться, и он ответил, что считает это хорошей идеей.

Чарльз ненавидел то, что, даже при этих еженедельных беседах, его сердце по-прежнему каждый раз екало, стоило одному из ребят упомянуть Эрика.

\- Сад – звучит замечательно. Что бы ты хотела вырастить?

Она начала перечислять свой список, а мужчина слушал ее, рассеянно приложив руку к болезненно занывшей груди.

С их стороны послышалась небольшая суматоха, и Чарльз услышал на заднем плане звучащий через соединение далеким и нечетким голос Мойры:

\- Ты рано.

Кто-то ответил, так негромко, что он едва ли мог расслышать.

\- Па! Мы тут! – позвал Пьетро, и на мгновение Чарльз позабыл, как дышать.

В кадре показались знакомые ноги в джинсах и, замерли, остановившись на полушаге. 

\- Папа, папочка здесь! Хочешь с ним поговорить? – начала Ванда отклонять крышку ноутбука, и Чарльза охватила паника.

\- Нет! Нет, все нормально. Мне уже скоро нужно уходить, - голос вышел излишне высоким.

Картинка прекратила двигаться, прямо когда в кадре появилась шея Эрика, и Чарльз мог видеть сжавшуюся в кулак руку мужчины.

\- Я буду на кухне с Мойрой, - произнес Эрик странным голосом, - Дадите знать, когда закончите, ребята.

\- Хорошо! – ответили те хором, и Чарльз пронаблюдал, как Эрик исчезает из кадра, не отрывая от мужчины глаз, пока тот полностью не пропал из поля зрения.

\- Папа, - сказала Лорна, наклонившись вперед и заняв большую часть кадра, - Ты по-прежнему не хочешь разговаривать с папочкой? Ты на него все еще злишься?

Чарльз, пытаясь найти ответ, смотрел на ее серьезное личико, складывающееся из пикселей на его экране.

Все эти месяцы тому назад он вернулся в Ньюпорт, чтобы встретиться с Эриком лицом к лицу и поставить своего рода точку, чтобы, посмотрев мужчине в глаза, доказать самому себе, что его это больше не волнует.

И провалился.

Он провел несколько месяцев, варясь в размышлениях о том, что видел в черном, извилистом разуме Эрика тем ужасным днем, когда появилась Рэйвен, вновь и вновь прокручивая вызывающие отвращение обидные мысли мужчины, абсолютно убежденный, что те были истинными чувствами Эрика. Не важно, как прекрасно выглядел мужчина снаружи, внутри он был омерзителен. И, тем не менее, в некоторые дни его одолевало легкое сомнение. Да, Эрик три недели мучил его, но помимо этого он еще и на протяжении месяцев был самым изумительным человеком, какого Чарльз когда-либо знал.

Чарльз целиком и без остатка влюбился в него. Или в того, за кого принимал Эрика. Влюбился в мужчину, который сжимал его в объятиях, когда он засыпал, и ворчливо будил утром. Мужчину, который вместе с ним готовил, читал детям сказки и проводил вечера, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Чарльза. Мужчину, который смотрел на него с гордой улыбкой и говорил ему, что он прекрасен. Мужчину, который взял с Чарльза обещание, что бы ни случилось, никогда не забывать, что он любит его.

Возможно ли, что все это было фальшью? Что каждый ход был просчитан Эриком с целью причинить наибольший ущерб? Чарльзу становилось все труднее и труднее верить в это, но он знал, что существует лишь один способ узнать наверняка.

И потому вернулся в Ньюпорт. Стоя с Эриком в доках, он проскользнул в разум мужчины и обнаружил тот совсем не таким, каким помнил. Темная мутная масса, принятая им за цельную сущность Эрика, по-прежнему была там, но в ней не было угрозы или жажды мести, как первоначально опрометчиво решил в гневе Чарльз. Это была вина, неприглядная и тошнотворная, но направленная Эриком только на себя самого, и сила ее сразила Чарльза, особенно, когда та еще и усилилась, стоило Эрику услышать историю Чарльза целиком.

На самом деле, каждое без исключения чувство мужчины было настолько глубоким, что Чарльз был поражен, узнав, что такое худощавое тело способно удерживать весь их вес. Однако самой сильной эмоцией, той, от ощущения которой у Чарльза перехватило дыхание, была любовь: чистая, светлая и не тронутая каким-либо сомнением. Если и была вещь, которую Чарльз знал с твердой, полной ясностью, так это то, что Эрик любит его. 

В момент слабости он думал остаться с мужчиной и попытаться суметь простить его. Но он не мог, ни когда любил жизнь, по-настоящему ему не принадлежавшую. Он знал, что, если хочет найти ту жизнь, что хотел на самом деле, должен оставить это позади.

\- Папа? – снова немного неуверенно спросила Лорна.

Злится ли он на Эрика? Чарльз позволил себе поразмыслить над этим спустя месяцы откладывания в долгий ящик, которые так боялся тревожить столь легко начинающую кровоточащую рану. Но сейчас та скорее ныла подобно ушибу: глубокой, но приглушенной болью.

Он пока что не готов разговаривать с Эриком, но не из-за гнева. Ему просто нужно больше времени. Больше времени, чтобы выяснить, кто он и чего хочет.

Лорна все еще ждала ответа, и даже Ванда с Пьетро притихли, явно сами снедаемые любопытством. 

\- Нет, Лорна, - наконец сказал Чарльз, с облегчением обнаружив, что сказанное – правда, - Я больше не злюсь на него.

\- Это здорово, - засияла ему в ответ девочка, - Каждый раз, когда мы с тобой разговариваем, папочка становится грустным, поэтому я спросила, не хочет ли он, чтобы мы перестали, но он сказал, что нет, - она вновь наклонилась к экрану, в этот раз, секретничая, понизив голос, - Думаю, он по тебе скучает.

Это было словно ударом по его все еще заживающему ушибу, новая боль, смешавшаяся с застарелой. 

\- Если он грустит, - сказал Чарльз, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы сохранить голос обычным, - Я хочу, чтобы вы, ребята, сделали мне одолжение и подбодрили его, - он постарался посмотреть на каждого из них, хоть и не был уверен, насколько хорошо это передаст экран, - Сделаете это для меня?

\- Да! – захихикала Лорна.

\- Оставь это мне! – сказал Пьетро.

\- Я буду подбадривать его лучше! – парировала Ванда, локтем выталкивая Пьетро из кадра, и Чарльз с небольшой улыбкой наблюдал, как они трое принялись спорить о том, кто же любит их папочку сильнее. 

Когда вызов завершился, Чарльз откинулся на диване и, запрокинув голову, уставился в потолок. В его комнате было темно и тихо, даже дождь прекратился, оставив его с таким чувством, будто он, защищенный покровом тишины и уединения, и в самом деле был в настоящем одиночестве. И благодаря этому столь сильному чувству собственной безопасности, Чарльз позволил себе подумать: _«Я тоже по нему скучаю»_.

Когда пришла пора выпускных экзаменов, Чарльз, Реми и Анна Мария [2](еще одна девушка, которую они встретили на лекциях по развитию и обучению мутантов) проводили все больше и больше длинных ночей в библиотеке. Они не всегда учили одно и то же, но дружеское перебрасывание словами было приятным напоминанием, что ни один из них не одинок в своих страданиях.

\- Бр-р-р, - взвыл Реми, уронив голову на открытое перед ним пособие, и вздохнул, - Я сейчас помру!

\- Умереть можешь после того, как сдашь экзамены, - чопорно выдал Чарльз, не переставая набирать что-то на своем ноутбуке.

\- Черт, Ксавьер, вот это сейчас было бессердечно.

\- Я вот и впрямь отвратительно себя чувствую, - рассмеялась Анна Мария, - Парни, вы планируете сидеть тут еще? Уже почти полночь. 

\- Ага, - ответил Чарльз, даже не отрываясь от экрана, - Я должен закончить этот доклад завтра к полудню.

\- А мне, как минимум, нужно добить эту главу. Господи, хотел бы я просто прочитать все это, когда было положено.

\- Сам виноват, ленивая ты задница. Мне тебя ни капли не жаль, - Анна Мария, поднявшись, убрала свои книги в сумку - почтальонку, - Не слишком веселитесь тут без меня.

Реми проворчал что-то в ответ, а Чарльз рассеянно помахал ей. Он не следил за временем, но, когда, абсолютно уверенный, что прошло всего несколько минут, наконец, бросил взгляд на часы в углу экрана, те показали 1:33 ночи.

\- Скоро нас отсюда вышвырнут, - простонал он.

\- Хмм? – переспросил сидящий рядом Реми, вытягивая руки над головой, стул его качнулся назад, балансируя на двух ножках. Дизайнерская футболка задралась вверх, и Чарльз зацепился взглядом за достаточно рельефный пресс мужчины.

\- Комнаты для подготовки закрываются в два, - решительно поворачиваясь к ноутбуку, сказал он.

\- Вот черт, - стул Реми с грохотом опустился на пол, - Уже два?

\- У нас осталось еще полчаса, но даже не знаю, смогу ли ими воспользоваться, - признался Чарльз. Он с усилием поморгал, но видение все равно было размытым, - Думаю, я достиг своего предела, - он стянул свои очки для работы за компьютером, за которые его все нещадно поддразнивали, и кинул их на стол, массируя переносицу, - Как насчет тебя?

И, когда Реми не ответил, бросив на того беглый взгляд, обнаружил, что мужчина напряженно разглядывает его, шаря взглядом по лицу Чарльза.

\- Что? – спросил он, но Реми, ничего не сказав, вместо этого повернул стул, на котором сидел, теперь смотря ему прямо в лицо; комнаты эти были крохотными, а они и без того уже сидели совсем близко, а потому колени мужчины уперлись Чарльзу в бедро, - Реми?

Тот подался к нему, и Чарльз и представления не имел зачем, а когда понял, было слишком поздно – Реми уже целовал его.

Чарльз замер. Губы мужчины были чуть потрескавшимися, а щетина – колючей, и он хорошо пах, но _не так_ , и…

Чарльз не ответил… нет, _не смог_ ответить.

Реми медленно отодвинулся и, сморгнув, открыл глаза, но, стоило мужчине увидеть лицо Чарльза, по лицу его пробежала тень.

\- Дерьмо, - сказал он и сел в прежнее положение, давая Чарльзу пространство, - Я не должен был этого делать.

Чарльза никак не мог ничего сообразить - в голове была абсолютная пустота.

\- Извини, - сказал Реми, потирая лицо рукой, - Извини, что поцеловал без спроса.

Чарльз, вытерев свои подрагивающие руки о брюки, выдавил:

\- Все нормально.

\- Вообще-то нет, - покачал головой Реми, - Если хочешь, можешь мне врезать.

\- Врезать? Да с какого… 

\- Только не по лицу, - добавил Реми, - Лицо – это важно.

И Чарльз, вопреки самому себе, смеясь, пихнул его:

\- Ты идиот.

Реми усмехнулся ему, но то была не привычная его самоуверенная улыбочка. Чарльзу не нужно было ощущать сумрачность его мыслей, чтобы знать, что тот расстроен, чтобы знать, что мужчина питал надежду.

\- Могу я спросить, кто он?

Чарльз заморгал, уставившись на него.

\- Есть кто-то другой, так ведь? Кто-то, в ком ты заинтересован. Ты же поэтому не встречаешься. Думал, может, это я, но, похоже, ошибался.

Чарльз сидел, не шелохнувшись. Он никогда не упоминал в разговорах с Реми Эрика, или детей, или Ньюпорт. Не говорил о них никому и никогда. Это была часть его жизни, хранимая им отдельно от всего остального, запертая подальше, словно сокровище, которым он, вытаскивая, любовался, порой и плача, прежде чем снова надежно спрятать.

\- Это вроде как длинная история… - уклончиво ответил он.

\- Отлично, - хлопнул его по спине Реми, - Я все равно думал, что время для перерыва на кофе. У тебя или у меня?

Чарльз и понятия не имел, как здорово будет рассказать о своих чувствах и тревогах, пусть и посреди ночи с маячившими на горизонте экзаменами. Реми слушал, особо не комментируя, хотя на некоторых моментах и явно сдерживал себя.

\- Так что ты оставил его и приехал сюда? – спросил он, когда Чарльз наконец добрался до того, как виделся с Эриком в доках.

\- Да, - кивнул тот, - Это оказалось тяжелее, чем я предполагал, - Реми многозначительно глянул на него, - Я имею в виду, быть вдали от детей, - торопливо прибавил Чарльз.

\- Ты не очень милый, когда врешь, - сказал Реми, скрестив руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула, - Понимаю, ты растерян и смущен, что он обманывал тебя, но он же не заставлял тебя влюбляться. Это ты сделал сам.

\- И все же, на самом деле это был не он, - возразил Чарльз, - Я влюбился в того, кем его читал.

\- Ну, - вздернул бровь Реми, - теперь-то ты знаешь, какой он. Ну да ладно… Так или иначе, ты все еще любишь его?

Чарльз, пораженный, онемел.

Все и впрямь так просто? Он подумал о том, как до сих пор колотится его сердце при одном упоминании имени Эрика и своем страстном желании ощутить запах мужчины, которое к этому времени должно было бы уже утихнуть, и осознал, что, может, так оно и есть – все просто.

К счастью, дружба Реми и Чарльза оправилась, и они двое даже сблизились. Тем не менее, после того случая Чарльз стал осторожнее, более осмысленно относясь к сигналам, которые посылал или же не посылал окружавшим его людям. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что то, что он на протяжении целого года в Оксфорде не сходил ни на одно свидание, было странным, пока Реми не сказал ему об этом напрямую:

\- Ты молодой, горячий, великолепный омега. Да тебя полкампуса хочет.

Не потребовалось много саморефлексии, чтобы определить причину – его это просто не интересовало. Конечно же, отчасти из-за того, что он все еще любил Эрика, но было и большее: всю свою жизнь он находился под чьим-то извечным контролем – Брайана, Курта, Себастьяна и даже в определенной степени Эрика. Он никогда не мог быть просто Чарльзом. Никогда не мог по-настоящему разобраться в том, кто он такой в отрыве от отношений с кем-либо. До сего времени. Он провел целый год, будучи никем иным, кроме себя самого, и это было чертовски здорово.

Когда он сказал об этом Мойре в их следующем разговоре по Скайпу, та усмехнулась.

\- Кажется, ты счастлив, Чарльз. Что бы ты теперь не выбрал, это будет твоим собственным добровольным решением. Ты более чем заслужил на это право, - взгляд женщины был теплым, и, пусть она и находилась на другом континенте, ощущалась невероятно близкой.

\- Даже если мои решения кажутся глупыми?

\- А не все ли мы такие принимаем? – пожала она плечами, - Я не считаю, что это плохо. К тому же в жизни полно рисков. Разве не помнишь тот плакат на двери моей классной комнаты? Ты обожал этот дурацкий постер. 

Чарльзу он и в самом деле нравился. Это был мотивирующий плакат с золотистым ретривером, забрасывающим баскетбольный мяч в корзину, со сделанной поперек жирным шрифтом надписью « _ **Ты промахнешься в 100% бросков, которых не сделаешь**_ » [3].

\- Думаешь, я должен совершить бросок? – спросить он у нее.

\- У меня такое чувство, что мы тут употребляем много метафор. Планируешь вытворить что-то глупое?

\- Может быть, - сказал он, пожевывая губу изнутри. В конце концов, принять решение может он один. Только он сам знает, чего в действительности хочет. Женщина чуть подалась вперед, будто желая услышать, что же он надумал, - Мойра, - начал он с подкатившим вдруг к горлу сердцем, - как думаешь, Эрику меня не хватает?

Мойра, по-видимому, не ожидавшая такого, заморгала, уставившись на него.

\- Думаю ли я, что ему тебя не хватает? – скептически повторила она, - Чарльз, да я это _знаю_.

И после этого сделать выбор не составило труда. 

Три месяца спустя он стоял в колпаке и мантии, получая не одну, а две степени. Рэйвен прилетела из Калифорнии, где занималась фотографией. Чарльз признавал, пока что ее снимки были не вполне профессиональны, но, как и сама девушка, красивы и прямолинейны в своей простоте. Он приглашал и Шерон, но она так и не ответила, видимо, все еще подавленная тем фактом, что Чарльз поставил ее в неловкое положение, пройдя находившийся под негласным запретом химический развод.

Когда церемония была окончена, Рэйвен притянула Чарльза в богатырские объятия, сверкая через его плечо глазами на останавливающихся поглазеть на нее - пусть мутанты и были обычным делом, немногие их них были так же поразительны, как девушка.

\- Две степени? – спросила она, сжимая его излишне крепко, - Господи Иисусе, какой же ты трудяга!

\- У меня осталось много зачетов с того раза, - рассмеялся ей в волосы Чарльз.

\- Меня это не волнует, - сказала та, - Научись принимать комплименты.

\- Я абсолютно уверен, что это было оскорблением, - шутливо бросил он, отстраняясь.

Глаза Рэйвен расширились, зацепившись за кого-то позади него.

\- Привет, - протянула она.

Чарльз, обернувшись, обнаружил стоящего рядом Реми с его всегдашней ухмылкой на лице. Он выпускался в конце следующего семестра, так что сегодня пришел, просто чтобы поддержать его. Рэйвен с некоторой долей нетерпения дождалась, пока Реми обнимет Чарльза, после чего их, наконец, представили:

\- Рэйвен, познакомься, мой друг - Реми, и, Реми, это моя сестра - Рэйвен.

Реми взял ее руку и, склонившись, поцеловал, отчего девушка тут же растаяла.

\- И где ты только находишь этих парней, Чарльз? – спросил она уголком рта, - Вокруг тебя словно непрекращающийся парад супермоделей.

Чарльз с Реми рассмеялись, и они трое направились за праздничными напитками. Позднее к ним присоединилась Анна Мария, и он так здорово проводил с ними время, что знал - ему будет не хватать его жизни в Оксфорде.

Но не так сильно, как жизни, которую, в чем он был уверен, хотел иметь. Жизни, для которой, как теперь был убежден, всегда предназначался.

\- Каков твой следующий шаг, Чарльз? – поинтересовалась Анна Мария, - Докторская?

\- Нет, - решительно поставив свое пиво, ответил он, - Я решил, что возвращаюсь домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Реми Лебо более известен многим как Гамбит;
> 
> 2\. Анна Мария более известна многим как Роуг или Шельма; 
> 
> 3\. You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take. – Wayne Gretzky.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда они уезжали, Мойра помахала им с крыльца, и дети, как всегда бывало по средам, пребывающие в хорошем настроении, с энтузиазмом замахали ей в ответ. Обычно после школы они проводили время в мутантском молодежном центре (теперь официально ММЦ), но среда была днем Скайпа с Чарльзом, а это значило, что вместо этого ребята шли к Мойре.

Однако сейчас они, блестя глазами и улыбаясь во весь рот, были даже веселее обычного.

\- Произошло что-то хорошее? – полюбопытствовал Эрик.

\- Папа закончил университет! – сказала Ванда, и он со всем своим вниманием вперил взгляд в дорогу.

\- Да? Тогда надо его поздравить, - сказал Эрик так нормально, как только мог. Он всегда получал новости о Чарльзе из вторых рук, но мысль, что он, очевидно, обо всем всегда узнает последним, все никак не переставала жалить, - Уверены, что поздравили его?

\- Ну конечно, - фыркнула Ванда.

\- Поздравили, - повторил со смешком Пьетро, - А потом он даже сказал…

\- Пьетро! – оборвала его Ванда, и мальчик затих.

\- Сказал что? – спросил Эрик.

\- Ничего, - ответила Ванда, когда они встали на светофоре.

Эрик обернулся, изучая их, и их лица сделали наличие у них секрета еще более очевидным. Секрета, который, опять-таки, вероятно, был связан с Чарльзом, и Эрик знал, что не имеет права лезть в это со своим любопытством. Не говоря уже о том, что восьмилетние просто не в состоянии слишком долго держать что-то в себе.

\- Ну что же, приятно слышать, что у него все хорошо, - сказал Эрик, опуская тему.

\- Рэйвен тоже была, - добавила Лорна, - Па, какая же она классная. Она может превращаться в кого угодно. Папа объяснял нам, как это работает, но я не поняла.

\- Не думаю, что сам бы хорошо понял, - рассмеялся Эрик, - Вот если выучишься…

\- Ага, - кивнула Лорна, - Когда вырасту, хочу быть ученым, как папа.

Эрик не знал, почему от подобный вещей у него ныло в груди. Так будет всегда: его дети общаются с Чарльзом, растут и, души не чая в мужчине, учатся на его примере, пока Эрик сидит на обочине, выпрашивая объедки? Ему было ненавистно, что часть его возмущал тот факт, что дети могут иметь то, чего никогда не будет у него самого – Чарльза в их жизнях. Он стыдился этой своей уродливой, искаженной зависти, стараясь глубже похоронить ее. Если здесь и был кто-то, заслуживающий любви и стабильности, так это Ванда, Петро и Лорна, столь много страдавшие из-за его неумелости и невежества, как родителя.

\- Уверен, Чарльз был бы рад это слышать, - сказал Эрик, - Ты должна сказать ему об этом, когда вы в следующий раз будете разговаривать.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Лорна с улыбкой, - Скажу.

Той ночью Эрик забрался в кровать и, тщательно избегая взглядом пустой подушки рядом, лег на спину. Он сложил руки за голову и уставился в потолок, пытаясь ни о чем не думать, но мысли его, как и обычно, забрели к Чарльзу.

Уже выпустился? Он слышал, что Чарльз собирался получить две степени, а с того момента, как он ушел, прошел только год и несколько месяцев – такой невероятно долгий и вместе с тем короткий срок. Закрывая глаза, он все еще видел Чарльза в доках, со слезами, прочерчивающими полосы на его щеках, но все труднее и труднее становилось вспоминать звук его смеха или сладость запаха. Эрик, перевернувшись, уткнулся лицом в свою подушку.

И, тем не менее, Чарльз до сих пор держал связь с детьми. А несколько месяцев назад Лорна сказала, что Чарльз больше на него не злится. Эрик знал, тот не стал бы врать детям, даже об этом, и, возможно… возможно, была хоть какая-то надежда. Может, все еще был шанс на его возвращение.

Эрик вздохнул, веля своему разуму освободиться, чтобы он смог заснуть. Большую часть ночей он спал урывками, и эта не была исключением.

***

На следующей неделе дети вели себя странно. Хоть они и спорили куда меньше прежнего, Эрика все еще приводил в замешательство вид их вместе проводящих каждую свободную минуту.

Ангел рассказала ему, что они каждый день по нескольку часов используют комнату для тренировок, в чем само по себе не было ничего необычного, втроем настаивая, что хотят практиковаться все вместе в одной и той же комнате.

\- Я подсмотрела одним глазком, чем они занимаются - выглядело безобидно, так что не стала их разделять, - сказала Ангел, - В следующий раз развести их по отдельным комнатам?

\- Нет, - сказал Эрик, - Если хотят тренироваться вместе, то все нормально. Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ними, - конечно же, все нормально, только он без понятия, что они затевают. Может, хотят над ним подшутить? Тренируются, чтобы впечатлить своих друзей? Чарльз им что-то поручил? Нет, это уж тут явно не при чем.

В тот вторник после полудня Эрик был на работе: фиксировал блок предохранителей под наблюдением стоявшей над ним молодой домовладелицы.

\- Вы Эрик Леншерр, верно? – спросила она, наклонив голову.

\- Да, - сказал он, стараясь сконцентрироваться на том, чем занимается, - Это я.

\- Я видела вас в газете в статье про Мутантский Молодежный Центр. Я могу у вас кое-что спросить?

Он, остановившись, повернулся к ней лицом.

\- Да, конечно. Насчет центра?

\- Моя дочь, - сказала она, - ей два, и я думаю, она может быть псиоником, но порой я не уверена. А еще у нее задержка речи…

Ах, с этим он мог справиться: за прошедший год он потратил немного времени на изучение этой темы.

\- Это распространено у детей-псиоников. Директор Джин Грей была бы рада с вами пообщаться. Она сама псионик и провела годы, работая с школьными образовательными программами для мутантов. Если оставите мне свои контактные данные, я их ей передам, или вы сами всегда можете прийти в центр.

\- О, спасибо вам, - засияла она улыбкой, - Просто я так беспокоилась, и…

\- Джин великолепна, она для нас счастливая находка и, безусловно, сможет дать вам кое-какие рекомендации.

Женщина кивнула, ее вьющиеся волосы подпрыгнули, и Эрик вернулся к работе. Женщина, хотя больше и не прерывая его, все время оставалась рядом, а когда он уходил, с улыбкой протянула ему бумажку со своим номером:

\- Это для Джин, - и застенчиво добавила, - Но если захотите, я буду более чем рада вашему звонку.

Эрик уставился на нее. У нее были большие карие глаза, полные губы, щеки, на которых так легко выступал румянец, и большая красивая грудь – два года назад он бы ухватился за возможность.

\- Я отдам это прямо Джин, - он понадеялся, что высказался ясно.

Улыбка женщины спала, но она вновь поблагодарила его.

«Я не тоскую, - сказал себе Эрик, когда, забравшись в Магнето, чудом завел тот с первой же попытки, - Просто пока что не готов отпустить». 

А затем ему пришлось признаться самому себе в том… а сможет ли когда-нибудь отпустить?

\- Эй, Эрик, - поприветствовала его Китти из-за стойки регистрации, когда он вошел в главные двери ММЦ.

\- Китти, - ответил он и, подойдя к стойке, забарабанил по той пальцами, - Джин неподалеку? Хотел с ней кое о чем поговорить.

\- О, у нее сегодня собеседования, - ответила Китти, - Думаю, сейчас как раз последнее. Ты бы его только видел: такой старомодный парень с… 

\- Спасибо, - оборвал он ее. Дочь Терезы была центру большим подспорьем, но имела склонность излишне много болтать. Наем сотрудников был сферой Джин, и Эрику не было интересно выслушать об этом, пока дело не дойдет до конечного утверждения на должность.

\- Есть какие-то идеи, где могут быть мои дети?

Она постучала пальцами по губам:

\- Думаю, я видела их в спортивном зале, но это было какое-то время назад.

Он кивнул и, прежде чем она смогла добавить что-то еще, направился вниз по коридору. Просунув голову в зал, он обнаружил там Армандо, наблюдающего за группой детей, играющих в баскетбол. Часть ребят сидели на трибунах, некоторые занимались в углу со скакалками, но своих он нигде не увидел.

Армандо, заметив его, помахал ему:

\- Они тренируются! – прокричал он через вопли и скрип обуви. 

\- Опять? – крикнул Эрик в ответ.

\- Я начинаю думать, что они планируют захватить мировое господство!

\- Сказать честно, я тоже! – фыркнул Эрик.

\- Признай, ты этим гордишься!

\- Не буду отрицать! – рассмеялся Эрик и махнул, - Увидимся!

Он прошел мимо классов и звукоизолированных помещений, пока не добрался до армированных комнат для тренировок способностей. В холле, как и обычно, находилась Ангел, наблюдающая за детьми внутри, удостоверяясь, что все под контролем.

\- Привет, Эрик, - сказала она и указала на комнату два, - Они опять. Чем бы это ни было.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он и, подойдя к двери, заглянул в окошко: его дети, склонив головы, тесно прижались друг к дружке, а по всей комнате были разбросаны кусочки металла и чего-то… пластика? Какое-то время он, зачарованный их напряженной сосредоточенностью, молча наблюдал за ними, прежде чем открыть дверь.

\- Сработало? – услышал он голос Пьетро, но тут его заметила Ванда.

\- Привет, папочка, - произнесла она с абсолютно невинным видом. Пьетро отпихнул ногой кусочек металла куда-то себе за спину, и тот покатился по полу.

\- Ребята, а чем это вы занимаетесь? – спросил Эрик.

\- Практикуемся, как ты нам и говорил, - ответила Ванда.

Ну что ж, с этим он поспорить не мог.

\- В последнее время вы что-то очень много практикуетесь.

\- Он его не видел? – спросил Пьетро Ванду.

\- Не знаю. Может, он еще не закончил? – ответила ему та.

\- Давайте проверим! – предложила Лорна.

\- Что? – начал Эрик, но дети уже, торопливо пройдя мимо, бросились вниз по коридору.

\- Не бегайте! – требовательно прикрикнула Ангел, и Эрик, вздохнув, направился за ними. _Какого черта?_

Он нагнал их как раз в фойе: они, яростно перешептываясь меж собой, стояли около кабинета Джин.

\- Что это вы трое делаете? – спросил он сердито, - В последнее время вы странно себя ведете.

\- Просто подожди, - сказала Ванда.

\- Подождать чего?

Китти, теперь уже наблюдавшая за ними с интересом, высунулась из своей стойки регистрации:

\- Эрик, что происходит?

\- Даже понятия не имею, - сухо признался он, прежде чем повернуться к детям, - Ребята, а вы не хотите домой? Уже пора.

\- Нет! – сказали те как один, и это было вполне понятно: кому захочется возвращаться в свой покосившийся шаткий дом, когда можно быть здесь, в сверкающем, хорошо обставленном здании центра?

Вдруг дверь открылась, и дети отступили, когда из кабинета вышла одетая в красный костюм Джин, тут же остановившаяся, стоило ей увидеть уставившихся на нее Ванду, Пьетро и Лорну.

\- Вы очень терпеливые, ребята, - сказала она с улыбкой, - Теперь он снова ваш.

\- Что? – начал было Эрик.

\- Папа, хорошо прошло? – спросила Ванда, и сердце Эрика остановилось.

Расширившимися глазами он пронаблюдал, как вышедший из кабинета Джин Чарльз взъерошил девочке волосы. Эрик был уверен, что мужчина что-то ей сказал, но не расслышал что же именно из-за внезапно зашумевшей в ушах крови.

Он с силой проморгался, но вид не изменился: одетый в твидовый костюм Чарльз с портфелем в руках стоял в фойе ньпортского мутантсткого молодежного центра. Эрик позабыл, как дышать.

Чарльз оторвался от детей и встретился с ним глазами.

\- Эрик, - тихо, почти что шепотом, произнес он,- Ты пришел.

Взгляд Эрика блуждал по Чарльзу, отмечая его чуть укороченные волосы, все так же подвивающиеся около ушей, и чудесные глаза, оказавшиеся еще куда более синими, чем ему помнилось. Костюм делал его старше и шире в плечах, чем он был на самом деле, но мужчина все равно выглядел болезненно молодым и прекрасным.

\- Чарльз, - сказал Эрик, с трудом сглотнув, - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Лоб Чарльза в замешательстве наморщился.

\- Ты не знаешь?

\- Он тут на собеседовании, - любезно подсказала Джин.

\- Что… - начал Эрик, но Китти перебила его.

\- Постойте-ка. Чарльз? В смысле Чарльз, который _Чарльз_? Типа Чарльз _Эрика_?

\- Он не мой, - сказал Эрик в тот же самый момент, что и Чарльз «Чарльз _Эрика_?», и обе брови Китти взлетели вверх.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, Эрик, - продолжила девушка, - Тот, о котором ты заводишь, когда напиваешься, вечно твердя, что он самое прекрасное создание на планете…

\- Не думаю, что нужно пересказывать то, что говорю, когда выпью, правда ведь, Китти?

\- О, - медленно кивнула та, - Точно. Прости.

Какой-то момент неловкого молчания они все стояли в лобби, тщательно не глядя друг на друга. В конце концов, Джин кашлянула, прочищая горло:

\- Мистер Ксавьер, - протягивая она ему руку, - Спасибо, что уделили нам сегодня свое время. Мы будем на связи.

Чарльз, оторвав взгляд от Эрика, пожал ей руку.

\- Спасибо вам, мисс Грей.

\- Он же теперь свободен, так? – спросила Ванда, и Джин, посмотрев на нее сверху вниз, кивнула:

\- Свободен.

\- Отлично! – взяла девочка Чарльза за руку, - Пойдем на экскурсию.

\- П-прямо сейчас? – несколько ошеломленно спросил мужчина. 

\- Прямо сейчас, - ответила Ванда.

Эрик, чей мозг все еще пытался справиться с видом стоящего перед ним Чарльза, наконец смог выдать:

\- Может, он хочет отдохнуть? Давайте не будем его заставлять.

Личико Ванды опечалилось.

\- Папа, ты не хочешь на экскурсию?

Чарльз выглядел опустошенным ее разочарованием.

\- Ну конечно же хочу, - сказал он, глянув на Эрика, - Если ваш папочка скажет, что все нормально.

К нему повернулись три пары глаз, и не было никакого способа ему сказать нет.

\- Только быстро.

Ванда, улыбнувшись, потянула Чарльза дальше по коридору, а Лорна побежала за ними, тыкаясь в портфель Чарльза, Пьетро же, словно маленький взбудораженный щенок, бросался то вперед, то назад. Эрик, до сих пор не пришедший в себя, застыв, стоял на месте, смотря им вслед.

\- Ты как? – с неподдельным беспокойством спросила Джин.

\- Порядок, - сказал Эрик, хотя не вполне был в этом уверен, - Просто немного удивлен.  
Он не знал, как много известно Джин (та была нанята после открытия ММЦ, когда мужчины здесь уже давно не было), но большая часть города слышала о мужчине по имени Чарльз, которого Эрик любил, а затем потерял, да и он не был настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что телепату не известны, как минимум, основные моменты.

Джин изучающее разглядывала Эрика, по-видимому, оценивая его ответ.

\- Я не понимала, кто он такой, пока твои дети не накинулись на него. Он просто невероятно высококвалифицирован…

\- Джин, - мягко прервал ее Эрик, - если он лучший для этой работы, то найми его. Я не собираюсь позволять каким бы то ни было личным чувствам вмешиваться в этот центр.

Какой-то долгий момент она пристально вглядывалась в него, прежде чем кивнуть:

\- Понимаю, - выражение ее просветлело, - Иди и присоединись к их небольшой экскурсии, Эрик. Покажи ему, как мы над всем этим потрудились.

Эрик твердо кивнул ей и, постаравшись взять себя в руки, пошел за ними, на ходу приглаживая волосы и поправляя рубашку. Он обнаружил их на середине коридора, около музыкальных комнат, и мгновение просто смотрел на них, по-прежнему не в состоянии привыкнуть к этому зрелищу. Чарльз выглядел хорошо, счастливым и здоровым, и сейчас, потакая детям, смеялся.

\- Папочка тут. Пошли в следующее место! – сказала Ванда и, ухватив Чарльза за рукав, потащила его за собой, - Мы идем смотреть комнаты для тренировок.

\- О? – произнес Чарльз, неспешно идя в темп небольшим шажкам Ванды. Эрик плелся позади на некотором расстоянии, оставляя им пространство, чтобы те могли поговорить, - Я читал о них. А вы, ребята, много практикуетесь?

\- Ага! Мы занимаемся вот тут! – ринулся Пьетро в комнату два и попытался открыть, но та была заперта, - Папочка? – позвал он.

По мановению руки Эрика замок, щелкнув, открылся, и Пьетро толкнул дверь. Чарльз даже сейчас, после всего, выглядел очарованным видом его способностей.

Поощряемый детьми, Чарльз, оглядываясь, шагнул в комнату. Эрик знал, что смотреть тут особо не на что: это было простое помещение квадратной формы с особым сплавом стен, пригодным специально для сопротивления различным способностям мутантов.

Чарльз подошел к дальней стене и осторожно оперся о ту свободной рукой:

\- Потрясающе. Притупляет даже мою телепатию.

Эрик нахмурился, заметив, что дети так и оставили свои кусочки пластика и металла разбросанными по всему полу:

\- Ребята, вы должны тут убрать, - сказал он, шагнув в комнату, и призвал металлические кусочки в свою ладонь. Чарльз пронаблюдал за этим с еще одной небольшой улыбкой, и взгляд Эрика зацепился за его изогнувшиеся губы. Отвести взгляд было нелегко.

Взгляд Чарльза не дрогнул, и они уставились друг на друга в их крохотной бесконечности, встретившись глазами через небольшую комнатку.

Звук закрывающейся двери заставил их обоих вздрогнуть, и Эрик, крутанувшись на месте, увидел, что их с Чарльзом только что заперли. 

\- Очень смешно, - сказал он, - Вам не удастся избежать уборки. Это ваше первое и единственное предупреждение. Хотите тайм-аут?

Но ребята не ответили, а затем Эрик почувствовал, как металл двери медленно меняется во что-то, что он не мог распознать. Двумя быстрыми шагами подойдя к двери, он потянулся за ручкой и, потрясенный, обнаружил, что та чувствуется иначе.

\- Что за?... – ощущение металла двери вместе с ручкой и замком полностью исчезло, - Пластик, - пробормотал он.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Чарльз прямо у него за спиной, и Эрик, не слышавший, как мужчина пересек комнату, чуть не подпрыгнул.

\- Они что-то сделали с дверью, - сказал Эрик и еще раз попытался повернуть ручку, но потерпел неудачу и, выглянув в маленькое окошко в двери, обнаружил улыбающихся во весь рот, как ненормальных, Ванду, Пьетро и Лорну, - Эй, - воззвал к ним приглушаемый стеклом Эрик, - Что это вы делаете?

\- Исправляем кое-что! – голос Ванды был еле слышен.

Эрик понятия не имел, что это означает.

\- Что бы вы там не сделали с дверью, вы должны вернуть все на место.

\- Нет, - сказала с удивительной для себя решительностью Лорна и, отвернувшись, села под дверью, исчезнув из его поля зрения. Пьетро с Вандой сделали то же самое, и Эрик больше не мог видеть ни одного из них.

Вздохнув, он забарабанил в дверь.

\- Ну же, ребята. Выпускайте нас.

Те его полностью проигнорировали.

Эрик было собрался, повысив голос, потребовать суровее, как услышал за спиной странные смешки. Обернувшись, он обнаружил смеющегося раскрасневшегося Чарльза, плечи мужчины подрагивали. Это зрелище так глубоко потрясло Эрика, что его рука, стучащая в дверь, безвольно упала вдоль туловища.

\- Я, должно быть, выгляжу полным идиотом, да? – сказал он, чуть отойдя от двери, - Клянусь, я придерживаюсь твоей дисциплины, но порой…

Чарльз, подняв руку, качал головой.

\- Нет… нет… Не ты, Эрик. Дети… - слова звучали в промежутках между приступами смеха, - Они же думают, что делают нам одолжение.

\- Что? – спросил Эрик, - Каким это образом?

Чарльз сделал глубокий вдох, подавляя смех, но по-прежнему улыбаясь.

\- Они слышали, как Мойра и Тереза разговаривали про нас. Тереза спросила Мойру, как она считает, сможем ли мы когда-нибудь снова сойтись, и та сказала, цитирую непосредственно из памяти Ванды: «Эти упрямые идиоты? Наверное, только если мы дадим им обоим по головам и запрем в комнате», - Чарльз выглядел так, будто сильно хотел расхохотаться вновь, - Она, конечно же, пошутила, но…

\- …дети подумали, что она и в самом деле имела в виду именно это, - закончил Эрик, вопреки самому себе, позабавленный.

\- Да, - сказал Чарльз, - Они посчитали, что бить нас по головам это уже немного слишком, но, похоже, вторую часть спланировали крайне тщательно.

Эрик, наклонившись, поднял один из металлических кусочков на полу.

\- Ванда училась превращать металл в пластик.

\- А, - сказал Чарльз, - Так вот почему ты не можешь открыть.

\- Я могу ее снести, но они сидят по ту сторону.

\- Даже если они и уйдут, ущерб имуществу кажется несколько чрезмерным.

\- Верно, - согласился Эрик, - Тогда лучше просто подождать – им наскучит или подойдет Ангел.

\- Точно, - сказал Чарльз, перенеся вес с одной ноги на другую, - Тогда подождем. 

Они стояли в тишине, вперив друг в друга взгляды через комнатку.

\- Папочка! – раздался, напугав их обоих, из-за двери приглушенный голосок Ванды, - Ты уже попросил прощения?

Чарльз вспыхнул новой улыбкой, при виде которой Эрик не смог сделать ничего, кроме как ответить собственной.

\- Я работаю над этим! – крикнул он в ответ.

\- Хорошо, тогда мы тихо!

Во всей этой неразберихе мозг Эрика едва успевал справляться с тем фактом, что Чарльз и в самом деле был здесь, настоящий, целый и невредимый. Сейчас же, наедине в этой пустой комнате больше фокусировать внимание было не на чем.

\- Ты вернулся, - произнес Эрик, потому что сейчас только это имело значение, - Я надеялся, но…

\- Да, - сказал Чарльз, и все намеки на улыбку сошли с его лица, - Я говорил детям, что приезжаю сегодня на собеседование, но, похоже, они тебе не рассказали.

\- Нет, - сказал Эрик, - На собеседование? Сюда? Ты… - он едва смог протолкнуть вопрос через внезапно сжавшееся горло, - Ты думаешь остаться?

Чарльз сдвинулся, теперь держа портфель перед собой, сжав ручку обеими руками.

\- Да, - сказал он, - Надеюсь, что так.

\- О, - огорошено выдал Эрик.

\- В Оксфорде я решил изучать одновременно и генетику, и обучение детей-мутантов. С удивлением увидел открытую здесь вакансию помощника директора, и… - он остановился, крепче перехватив ручку портфеля, - И захотел вернуться.

\- Дети будут счастливы, - сказал Эрик, - Из-за тебя среда – их любимый день.

Губы Чарльза изогнулись:

-Они тоже были важной частью моей недели. Надеюсь, смогу почаще с ними видеться.

\- Само собой, - сказал Эрик, - конечно же, можешь видеться с ними в любое время. Я никогда не… - он не смог закончить, голос его затих. Чарльз, не отрывая от него взгляда, терпеливо ждал, и, в конце концов, у Эрика получилось попробовать снова, - Все, что я сделал, вся та ложь… Я никогда не хотел сделать им больно. Даже и не думал, как сильно это на них скажется, - он невесело рассмеялся, - На самом деле, ни о чем я не думал.

\- Знаю, - сказал Чарльз, - Я это знаю, Эрик. Знаю, как сильно ты любишь своих детей.

Эрик кивнул, обнаружив говорить слишком трудным. Значит Чарльз вернулся. Он здесь не просто с визитом: он здесь, чтобы остаться. Тепло разгорелось в груди Эрика при мысли о том, что мужчина будет рядом, что он сможет узнавать, как он, убеждаться, что у Чарльза все хорошо. Жить с осознанием, что Чарльз так близко, но Эрик никогда не сможет быть с ним, будет непросто, но это та жертва, к которой он готов. Возможно, когда-нибудь он даже сможет, видя Чарльза с кем-то другим, радоваться за него.

\- У меня нет никаких оправданий тому, что я сделал, - наконец сумел произнести Эрик, - Знаю, что уже это говорил, но скажу еще миллион раз, - он заставил себя посмотреть прямо в эти любимые голубые глаза, - Мне очень жаль, - по-прежнему казалось, что слов этих крайне недостаточно, но они были всем, что он имел, - Надеюсь, все удастся, и ты получишь работу.

Чарльз вперил в него пристальный взгляд печальных глаз, и Эрику вдруг остро понадобилось выйти. Резко развернувшись на каблуках, он шагнул к двери, готовый потребовать, чтобы дети вернули все на место. Не важно, как там пошутила Мойра, не было никакого шанса ему и Чарльзу снова быть вместе.   
Но он так ничего и не сделал. Портфель Чарльза с хлопком ударился о пол, а затем мужчина схватил его за руку, и Эрик мгновенно замер.

\- Эрик, - сказал Чарльз позади, и голос его прозвучал странно придушенно, - Я вернулся не только ради детей.

Пульс Эрика зашелся.

\- В Оксфорде у меня было много времени, чтобы подумать, не только об учебе, но и обо мне и моей жизни, и… - Чарльз сглотнул, - И о том, чего я хочу, - он мягко потянул Эрика, заставляя того повернуться к нему лицом, - Я провел годы в ненависти ко всему в моей жизни, кроме сестры. Эрик, у меня не было ни единого счастливого воспоминания. Ничего, на что бы я мог оглянуться с улыбкой, за исключением Рэйвен. И когда я потерял ее, жизнь была одним лишь мучением. Пока я не встретил тебя, - рука его сжалась на предплечье Эрика, - Ты обманул меня, и те первые недели я ненавидел тебя и ненавидел своих детей, ненавидел все… Думал, какого черта это вообще моя жизнь?

\- Чарльз…

\- Выслушай, пожалуйста, - и Эрик закрыл рот, - Те недели мне все было ненавистно, но следующие несколько месяцев были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни. Даже когда ко мне вернулись воспоминания, они так и остались самыми лучшими. Дети, Мойра и все, кто работал над центром, даже Азазель… все друзья и знакомства, которые я здесь завел, были более искренними, чем все, что мне когда-либо довелось чувствовать, - он судорожно вздохнул, глядя Эрику прямо в глаза, - И ты. Я прожил без тебя год и думал, что буду в порядке, думал, что, может, чувства исчезнут. И с некоторыми из них так и произошло…

Сердце Эрика ухнуло вниз, а грудь заполнило холодом.

Чарльз так яростно замотал головой, что рука Эрика качнулась в его хватке.

\- Нет. Я имел в виду свою злость. В один день я проснулся и понял, что уже простил тебя. Не знаю, когда это случилось и почему, но меня это не волнует. Эрик… - он поднял на мужчину взгляд со смесью грусти, решимости и нежности на лице, и у Эрика перехватило дыхание, - Эрик, я люблю тебя. До сих пор. И хочу научиться снова доверять тебе, - он с силой моргнул, - Если хочешь попробова…

Эрик дернул Чарльза в свои руки, зарывшись лицом в его шею, и крепко сжал мужчину, вдыхая знакомый запах, грудь его болезненно ныла с каждым вдохом.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - почти что бездумно прошептал он в твидовый воротник Чарльза, - Я люблю тебя. Так сильно люблю.

Руки мужчины скользнули вокруг него, и Чарльз так же крепко обнял его в ответ, уткнувшись носом в волосы Эрика. Он сдавленно всхлипнул, дрожа в руках мужчины, и Эрик вдруг осознал, что сделал – он же без всякого позволения просто внезапно схватил Чарльза …

Он напрягся, попытавшись отстраниться, но не смог далеко продвинуться, потому что крепко державший его Чарльз, прижавшись лицом к шее Эрика, отказывался его отпускать.

\- Нет, нет, все нормально, - прошептал он, и его теплое дыхание защекотало кожу Эрика, - Стой так. Я никогда не мог чуять тебя настолько ясно.

Эрик стоял неподвижно, пока мужчина, впервые без лжи между ними, обнюхивал его, и руки его само собой легли на бедра Чарльза. Тот, изогнувшись, прильнул еще ближе, делая очередной глубокий вдох.

\- Ты пахнешь просто идеально, - произнес он приглушенно, - Прости, просто… Еще немножко, пожалуйста.

\- Так долго, как тебе хочется, - сказал Эрик, абсурдно думая, что, попроси его Чарльз, стоял бы так вечность. Он не смог удержаться от мысли, когда же, проснувшись, поймет, что все так же одинок в своей холодной постели.

\- Это не сон, - сказал Чарльз, и он, безусловно, ощущался в его руках теплым и реальным, так что Эрик остался стоять на том же месте с крепко обнимающим его Чарльзом, прижавшимся носом к его шее.

Долгий момент спустя Чарльз отодвинулся, скользнув руками по груди Эрика, и посмотрел мужчине в глаза:

\- Я хочу попробовать снова, Эрик, с самого начала.

Сердце Эрика ощущалось таким переполненным, что ему подумалось, что оно может вот-вот разорваться в его груди.

\- Все, что угодно, Чарльз. Я сделаю все, что угодно.

Губы Чарльза изогнулись в знакомой милой улыбке:

\- Как насчет ужина в пятницу вечером?

Эрик рассмеялся, нетвердо, но уже по-настоящему.

\- Зовешь меня на свидание?

\- Да, - сказал Чарльз и прижался поцелуем к его щеке, и по какой-то причине, даже со всем произошедшим между ними, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы лицо Эрика бросило в жар, - Скажи, что пойдешь.

\- Ну конечно пойду, - сказал Эрик, - Конечно.

\- Тогда это свидание, - сказал Чарльз, руки его, скользнув вверх по груди Эрика, обхватили его лицо и притянули в сладкий целомудренный поцелуй, так близкий к тому, что они разделили больше года тому назад в доках, но приправленный уже не слезами, а надеждой.

Позади раздался звук открывающейся двери, и Эрик в мгновение ока обернулся через плечо, не желая отнимать рук от того места, где они лежали до сих пор – бедер Чарльза.

Дети, вытаращив глаза, стояли в дверях.

\- Сработало! – крикнула Ванда, - МакТаггерт - гений!

И впервые за долгое-долгое время Эрик хохотал так сильно и так долго, что у него разболелся живот.

Весть о том, что Чарльз возвращается, быстро разлетелась по городу, и, насколько слышал Эрик, у того был неослабевающий поток гостей в небольшом арендованном им домике. Не было человека, который не был бы рад видеть его снова, и Эрик, ради самого же Чарльза, надеялся, что те задавали не слишком много вопросов о том, почему же он, в конце концов, вернулся.

В среду Эрик заехал к Мойре, чтобы забрать детей. Пусть больше не было нужды в разговорах по Скайпу, им здесь нравилось, а женщине их присутствие было в радость. Она впустила Эрика, и он увидел детей в гостиной, работающих над домашними заданиями.

\- Кофе? – предложила она, и Эрик, кивнув, последовал за ней на кухню.

За последние полтора года они пришли к перемирию и неплохо сдружились, и для них не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы выпить немного кофе в ее крохотной аккуратной кухоньке.

\- Я слышала интересную историю о папочке и папе, целующихся в тренировочной комнате, - усмехнулась женщина.

Эрик застонал, потирая лицо рукой:

\- Ты же знаешь, что их побудило что-то из сказанного тобой, да?

\- Чарльз мне рассказал, - рассмеялась она, - и, Эрик, честно говоря, я жду благодарностей. Надеюсь, им-то ты сказал спасибо.

\- Сказал, - ответил Эрик, и так оно и было. А еще он добавил, что они не должны разгуливать, запирая вместе поссорившихся людей, поскольку это незаконно и, как правило, скверно заканчивается, - И спасибо тебе, Мойра.

\- Я рада, что это сработало.

\- Ты знала, что он возвращается. Бьюсь об заклад, тебе и о собеседовании было известно.

\- Было, - сказала она, вовсе не выглядя смущенной, - И я в курсе вашего свидания в эту пятницу. Когда ты собираешься просить меня присмотреть за ребятами?

Эрик постарался скрыть свою улыбку за кружкой.

\- Присмотришь за ребятами в пятницу вечером?

\- Ну конечно, - сказала она и сделала безмятежный глоток, прежде чем вдруг ожесточившимся взглядом посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, - Не облажайся, Эрик. Это твой последний шанс.

\- Знаю, - ответил он, каким-то образом сумев не вздрогнуть под ее свирепым взором, - И обещаю, что не упущу его.

***

В пятницу Эрик, трижды сменив рубашку, прежде чем, в конце концов, решить, что выглядит в достаточной степени презентабельно, тем не менее, приехал в ресторан почти на пятнадцать минут раньше положенного. Ощущая некоторую панику из-за странной смеси нервозности и нетерпения, он ждал около выбранного Чарльзом милого небольшого итальянского местечка прямо на воде. Он снова поправил воротник, начиная размышлять, а не перестарался ли с безукоризненно выглаженной рубашкой на кнопках, когда на парковку заехал красный седан. Пульс Эрика подскочил за то время, что он ждал, пока Чарльз снимал со стекол солнцезащитные экраны и аккуратно убирал их, прежде чем выбраться из машины.

\- Я заставил тебя ждать? – спросил мужчина, подбежав к нему. 

\- Нет, - ответил Эрик, - Я рано пришел, - он окинул Чарльза взглядом сверху донизу, с облечением увидев на том такую же рубашку. Эрик не много знал о том, что принято на свиданиях (он не был ни на одном вот уже практически десять лет), но помнил, что важно сделать своей паре комплимент.

\- Ты выглядишь… - он не был уверен, какое слово было верным. В его глазах Чарльз выглядел хорошо всегда, но знание того, что мужчина выбирал все эти вещи и тщательно укладывал волосы, просто чтобы увидеться с ним, просто лишало слов. Если любовь и делала Эрика предвзятым, его это не заботило - Чарльз действительно был самым шикарный мужчиной на планете. И, тем не менее, это первое свидание – ему, вероятно, нужно сбавить обороты, - Ты хорошо выглядишь. 

Щеки Чарльза порозовели.

\- Не знаю, привыкну ли когда-нибудь к тому, какой же у тебя громкий разум.

Эрик побледнел. Это плохо? Он уже все испортил?

\- Нет, - быстро сказал Чарльз, - Мне нравится. Это тебе подходит, - румянец его усилился, - У тебя прекрасный разум, Эрик.

Теперь пришла очередь Эрика неловко краснеть.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, - Ты же в курсе, что ты там всегда желанный гость, так ведь? Я действительно имею это в виду. 

\- Знаю, - с улыбкой ответил Чарльз, - Зайдем внутрь?

\- О, конечно, - поспешил Эрик открыть силой дверь для Чарльза, - После тебя.

\- Как официально, - поддразнил его тот, - Кстати, эта рубашка отлично на тебе смотрится, ты сделал правильный выбор, - улыбка его обернулась в усмешку, - Но насчет одного ты ошибся… Я бы сказал, что самый шикарный мужчина в мире это ты, а не я.

Эрик рассмеялся, и часть напряженности покинула его тело. Чарльз и в самом деле хотел здесь находиться – он действительно получил второй шанс.

\- Похоже, в этом вопросе нам придется разойтись во мнениях.

Они сидели за столиком на террасе с видом на воду в окружении свечей и фонариков. Когда им принесли их первые бокалы вина, Чарльз дал Эрику знать, что получил работу, и они отпраздновали это тостом и приличным количеством еды. Чарльз засыпал его вопросами, но задерживаться тут было особо не на чем (в особенности потому что единственной значительной вещью, изменившейся в жизни Эрика, был ММЦ, а Чарльз и так разведал о том все перед своим собеседованием). А вот Чарльзу, впрочем, было много чего рассказать, и Эрик слушал его, изумляясь, что тот, улыбаясь и смеясь, сидит перед ним с искрящимися в свете свечей глазами. Эрик считал, что это было чем-то, чего у него уже никогда не будет, и его сердце при этом зрелище болело так сильно, что он на протяжении всего вечера время от времени потирал грудь. Он не понял большую часть лекции Чарльза о специфике гена X, но был поглощен казавшимися безграничными знаниями мужчины об образовании мутантов.

Пусть вначале Эрик и нервничал, ужин проходил так легко и весело, что у него было такое чувство, словно все это не по-настоящему. Все шло слишком хорошо - шутка, которую над ним играли, должна была раскрыться в любой момент.

Но даже когда они, покинув ресторан, прогуливались вдоль береговой линии, глядя на воду, не было никакого признака конца этому сну. Шагающий рядом с ним Чарльз с украшающей его губы мягкой улыбкой казался довольным их прогулкой в уютной тишине.

Они прошли довольно далеко, когда Чарльз, вдруг остановившись, уставился на казавшееся самым обыкновенным место на пляже.

\- Вот сюда меня и вынесло, - сказал он тихо, - Поверить не могу, что это было меньше двух лет назад. Такое чувство, что я прожил целую жизнь.

Эрик бросил на него взгляд, наблюдая, как морской бриз разметал волосы по лбу мужчины:

\- Многое произошло.

Чарльз фыркнул, усмехнувшись:

\- И это сильное преуменьшение, - потянувшись, он взял его руку, переплетая их пальцы, и все тело Эрика согрелось от этого прикосновения, - Если бы знал, что в итоге закончу здесь, спрыгнул бы с яхты сам.

\- Чарльз, не шути об этом. Ты мог погибнуть…

Чарльз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, крепче сжав ладонь Эрика:

\- Но я не погиб. Я встретил тебя.

Эрик сглотнул.

Хватка Чарльза на его руке усилилась.

\- Эрик, ты веришь в судьбу?

Он вгляделся в лицо Чарльза.

\- Нет, я больше верю в удачу.

\- А, - протянул Чарльз, - В таком случае… - и вытащил из кармана брюк знакомое металлическое создание.

Эрик просто не мог поверить.

\- Она все еще у тебя?

\- Ну конечно, - ответил Чарльз обиженно, - Этот малый прошел со мной через длинные тоскливый ночи, массу экзаменов и даже собеседование - когда я разговаривал с Джин, она была у меня в кармане.

\- Это… - у Эрика не было слов. Чарльз показал ему, что все то время, что они были в разлуке, он с детьми никогда надолго не покидали его мыслей. Конечно же, логически он это понимал, но смотрящее ему прямо в лицо металлическое доказательство делало это более реальным, - Это… - попытался он снова.

\- …отличный талисман? – закончил за него мужчина, - Я вот и сегодня взял его на удачу.

\- И как, работает? - сдержал Эрик рвущуюся улыбку.

\- Довольно-таки хорошо, - ответил Чарльз, бросив на него игривый взгляд, - Но я все еще жду поцелуя. 

\- Тогда тебе все-таки везет, - смеясь, сказал Эрик, притянув Чарльза ближе, и, улыбаясь, прижался к его губам поцелуем.


	14. Эпилог

  
**Девять лет спустя**  


– Ванда! – крикнул Чарльз наверх с балансирующим на его бедре Дэвидом, – Опоздаешь!

– Знаю, пап! Прости! – откликнулась та, – Скажи Пьетро – еще пять минут! Я тут на одном глазу с карандашом напортачила!

Он вздохнул, хмуро поглядев сверху вниз на Дэвида:

– Твоя сестра – перфекционистка.

Дэвид лишь широко ему улыбнулся и попытался ухватить за волосы, но Чарльз легко увернулся. В прошлом месяце телепатия Дэвида усилилась до точки, в которой он частенько невольно проецировал то, что только намеревался сделать.

Чарльз вернулся на кухню, где ждали полностью поглощенные своими телефонами Лорна и Пьетро. Чарльз закатил глаза. Подростки. По крайней мере, выглядели они замечательно: Пьетро в брюках и рубашке поло и Лорна в очаровательном желтом платье.

– Где ваш папа? – спросил он у них.

– В гараже, – не глядя, ответил Пьетро, и губы Чарльза сжались в линию.

– Да вы, должно быть, шутите, – пробормотал он, устраивая поудобнее Дэвида у своего бедра, и, пройдя через кухню, вошел в их гараж на четыре автомобиля. Ну ладно, может, Чарльз немного и переусердствовал, когда они, поженившись, решили построить здесь, в Ньюпорте, собственный дом. После свадьбы он подумал, что денег у него больше, чем нужно кому бы то ни было на планете, и принять решение построить новый дом – именно такой, какой хотела их семья, – не составило труда. Возможно, это получился чуть больше особняк, чем дом, но, эй, по крайне мере, у каждого из их четверых детей была своя собственная комната. Да и гостевая тоже была необходима. Где еще оставаться Рэйвен?

Эрик был как раз там, где Чарльз и думал: капот Магнето открыт, мужчина по локти в смазке. Как только Чарльз зашел в гараж, он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся ему во все зубы:

– Думаю, заведется.

– Нет, – безапелляционно сказал Чарльз, – Мы не повезем твоих двадцатиоднолетних детей на школьный выпускной на этом более чем полудохлом грузовике. Нет.

Эрик выпрямился, вытирая руки об уже грязное полотенце:

– Да ладно, Чарльз. Магнето присутствовал при всех наших важных вехах.

С этим Чарльз не мог поспорить. Эрик приезжал на том на их свадьбу и даже в госпиталь в ту ночь, когда родился Дэвид. Он перевел взгляд со своего красивого надувшегося мужа на их старенький побитый грузовичок и не смог подавить поднявшейся в нем ностальгии:

– Хорошо, ладно. Убедись, что к моему возвращению детское кресло будет готово. Очень сомневаюсь, что Лорне захочется сидеть сзади с Дэвидом, так что скажу ей, чтобы она просто добралась заранее с Вандой и Пьетро.

Зубастая улыбка Эрика вновь вернулась. Он подошел к Чарльзу с Дэвидом и, чмокнув его в губы, поцеловал Дэвида в макушку.

– Думаешь, он будет в порядке? Там будет полно людей.

Бесконечная забота Эрика о Дэвиде была прелестна. Работа Чарльза в ММЦ была важна и требовала немало сил и времени, так что они согласились, что лучшим вариантом будет Эрику оставаться дома, ухаживая за мальчиком. И Эрик действительно ухватился за эту возможность, отшучиваясь, что не может дождаться, чтобы целыми днями бездельничать дома, но Чарльз знал, что истинная, куда более печальная тому причина– его решительное намерение сделать с этим ребенком правильно все то, с чем он напортачил с Вандой, Пьетро и Лорной.

– Я поддержу вокруг него щиты, – заверил он Эрика, – Он будет в порядке.

– Ладно, хорошо, – сказал мужчина, прижавшись к губам Чарльза еще одним поцелуем, углубляя его, даже когда Дэвид, чуть рванувшись из рук Чарльза, сжал в кулачке рубашку Эрика.

– О… Да что за! – донеслось позади. Это была скривившая губы Ванда, – Вы можете прекратить? В самом деле!

– Не моя вина, что Чарльз такой сексуальный, – произнес Эрик, и Ванда показала ему язык.

– Кстати говоря, я готова, – сказала она.

– Ладно, – сказал Чарльз, – Возьмете с Пьетро вместе с собой Лорну, пожалуйста? Мы поедем на Магнето.

– Магнето? – уставилась на него та, – Ты ведь не серьезно.

– Убийственно серьезно, – протянул Эрик, и она закатила глаза.

– У меня самые смущающие родители, – пробормотала она, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться на кухню.

Дети приезжали заранее, но сама церемония не начнется еще несколько часов, так что у Эрика с Чарльзом было время насладиться неторопливым утром. Эрик исчез в душевой, и Чарльз сел покормить Дэвида горошком, ведя упорную борьбу, так как мальчик беспрестанно отворачивался, отвергая ложку. Чарльз все еще ворковал и уговаривал, когда появился Эрик с влажными и чуть завившимися волосами. 

Эрик остановился у входа на кухню, смотря на Чарльза с Дэвидом. Дэвид схватил горох с ложки и, визжа от восторга, размазал по своему высокому стульчику, Чарльз только вздохнул.

– Мои упорные усилия забавны? – спросил он с усмешкой у Эрика.

– В основном просто очаровательны, – сказал Эрик, и Чарльз, обратив на него хмурый взгляд, обнаружил мужчину улыбающимся с такой нежностью, что тут же залился краской.

Он знал, что Эрик отчасти поддразнивает его, но вместе с тем чувствовал к мыслям мужчины приступ горчившей сладости. Они провели вместе почти что шесть лет: в течках, без всяких контрацептивов и каких-либо признаков беременности, практически оставив надежду.

Полтора года назад, когда наступило сильное утреннее недомогание, и Чарльз начинал каждый день, сгорбившись над унитазом в приступах тошноты, Эрик был настолько вне себя от радости, что Чарльза зло взяло:

– Мне плохо. Очень тебя прошу, ты можешь попытаться не наслаждаться этим?

– Я не наслаждаюсь тем, что тебе плохо, – запротестовал Эрик, присаживаясь на колени на полу ванной комнаты и вытирая лицо Чарльза прохладным полотенцем, – Я наслаждаюсь тем, что ты ждешь ребенка.

– Ненавижу тебя, – проворчал Чарльз, но все равно потянулся к прикосновению Эрика, настолько успокоенный присутствие своего альфы, что не мог продолжать злиться.

Чарльз знал, что во время беременности ворчал и был сущим кошмаром, но сейчас воспоминание об этом вызывало у него улыбку.

– Закончишь кормить его, пока я схожу переодеться? – спросил Чарльз, поставив баночку.

– Ну конечно, – сказал Эрик, занимая его место и поднимая ложку. Чарльз остановился понаблюдать за тем, как Эрик, очень громко и очень четко подумав о том, какая невероятная вкуснятина этот горох, начал пилотировать ложкой, изображая шумящий самолет. Дэвид счастливо захихикал и открыл рот, съев все без всяких возражений. Кто бы вообще мог подумать, что его глупый альфа будет так здорово ладить с малышами?

Чарльз поднялся наверх, сняв выпачканную горохом рубашку и бросив ту в корзину. Подумал сменить брюки, но решил, что они сгодятся, и направился к комоду, чтобы достать майку. Он остановился при виде их свадебное фотографии, гордо выставленной рядом с металлической мышкой. На ней были все их друзья и семья, улыбающиеся и смеющиеся, даже в итоге поженившиеся Реми и Анна Мария.

Они, само собой, в центре: Эрик в черном смокинге и Чарльз в белом – пожалуй, единственная традиционная составляющая их свадьбы. Церемония была быстрой и в ней активно участвовали Ванда, Пьетро и Лорна, а большая часть весьма впечатляющего бюджета ушла на еду, питье и развлечения. Чарльз наконец получил романтичный первый танец молодоженов, о котором всегда мечтал, и тот был еще лучше от того факта, что они, прежде чем, в конце концов, решиться связать себя узами брака, выждали два года. Два года неспешного возвращения в жизни друг друга и восстановления их доверия на прочном фундаменте значили, он знал это, что они и в самом деле смогут жить счастливо.

Он посмотрел на собственное улыбающееся лицо на снимке, вытянул майку из брюк и, покраснев, стянул ту через голову. После свадьбы он наконец ушел от подавляющих препаратов, все еще нервничающий при мысли снова быть помеченным укусом, но глубоко в сердце знающий, что хочет провести с Эриком каждый миг оставшейся жизни.

Первая течка прошла не идеально, но она была всем, на что Чарльз всегда надеялся, и чего после Себастьяна, как он думал, уже никогда не будет иметь. Она была беспорядочна, всепоглощающа и неловка, а Эрика, очевидно, застало врасплох яростное желание собственного тела наброситься на Чарльза и грубо выебать его. Но Эрик сумел побороть свои самые низменные инстинкты и был заботлив и нежен, даже когда Чарльз, впав в наиболее глубокую агонию, бездумно молил быть взятым снова, и снова, и снова, пока смазка стекала по его бедрам, пачкая простыни. Эрик успокоил его, вытер и убедился, что он ест и пьет между сносящими крышу приступами. И когда мужчина наконец укусил низ его шеи и пометил _своим_ , растягивая узлом в совершенном экстазе болезненного удовольствия, Чарльз на самом деле на миг потерял сознание.

Чарльз вздрогнул, когда в комнату вошел Эрик с Дэвидом на руках.

– Ты, как я вижу, не торопишься, – сказал Эрик, глядя на все еще по большей части раздетого Чарльза.

– Просто вспоминаю, – небрежно ответил он, не желая, чтобы Эрик знал, что в основном он тут фантазировал об его узле. Он поспешно схватил рубашку и застегнул ее, в то время как Эрик подбрасывал Дэвида, вызывая у того счастливое хихиканье. Укладывая волосы, Чарльз услышал, как зазвонил телефон Эрика.

– Это Рэйвен, – сказал мужчина с трубкой в одной руке и Дэвидом в другой, – Хочет знать, заедем ли мы за ней с Ирэн.

– На Магнето? – спросил Чарльз, – Конечно же нет.

Эрик нахмурился.

– Если действительно хочешь их забрать, можем просто взять BMW…

– Да ничего страшного, – быстро сказал Эрик, – Они могут и сами добраться.

***

Это был прекрасный весенний день с безоблачным небом и легким ветерком. Чарльз во время церемонии не плакал, в отличие от Эрика, делающего все возможное, чтобы это скрыть и терпящего в этом неудачу. Дэвид, насупившись, заглядывал на него со своего места на коленях Эрика, даже окруженный Чарльзом щитами от толпы чрезвычайно чувствительный к настроению отца.

Чарльз знал, Эрик борется с мыслью теперь, когда они были уже взрослыми, отпустить своих детей. Безусловно, не помогало и то, что Ванда, держа свой диплом с обрамлявшими ее сияющее улыбкой лицо непослушными кудрями, выглядела точно как Магда, и для Эрика это было так горьковато-сладко, что Чарльз послал ему ментальный эквивалент объятия, надеясь успокоить его боль.

« _Она бы ими гордилась_ », – сказал Чарльз самым успокаивающим ментальным голосом, на который только был способен.

Эрик вытер глаза и послал ему небольшую дрожащую улыбку. « _Да_ ».

После все было несколько хаотично, так как все скучковались по группкам, смеясь и перебивая друг дружку. Рэйвен с Ирэн привлекли внимание Терезы, сейчас, когда Китти уехала из города, страдавшей от синдрома «опустевшего гнезда» и отчаянно пытающейся убедить их переехать в Ньюпорт. Чарльз был уверен, что Рэйвен и в самом деле обдумывала это, поскольку они с Ирэн искали, где осесть после всех этих лет, что провели, вместе путешествуя по миру. Мысль о них двоих, постоянно находящихся неподалеку, была радостной, но Чарльз знал, что лучше не давить.

Ангел и ее подружка счастливо болтали с Армандо и Алексом, которые привезли с собой своего восьмилетнего сына Эвана. Сам Эван показывал Азазелю полученные им в прошлом месяце новые перчатки, позволяющие ему легче управлять энергией, которой он стрелял из рук. Мойра и Джин в сторонке, погруженные в разговор, выглядели довольно серьезными. Чарльз предположил, что они обсуждают планы по расширению области программ продленного дня в ММЦ, и ему пришлось подавить желание в очередной раз поругать их за то, что они приносят работу на события, которым предполагается быть веселыми. Он нежно любил их, но они обе были законченными трудоголиками.

Прежде чем он смог прервать их и направить к теме полегче, к нему бочком подошла Лорна, чуть пихнув его локтем:

– Папа, это опять происходит.

– Хм? – повернувшись он к ней, обнаружив ее искаженное довольно забавной гримаской лицо.

– Па и его фанклуб, – сказала она.

Чарльз проследил за ее взглядом, и, конечно же, там был Эрик, окруженный стайкой поклонников-подростков. Он держал Дэвида и довольно-таки напряженно смотрел на группу, по большей части состоявшую из девочек-бет, воркующую над ним с ребенком. Чарльз усмехнулся.

– Ты же знаешь, он не может ничего с этим поделать. И уж, безусловно, это не поощряет.

– Знаю. Он им едва слово скажет, а они начинают про его таинственную и прохладную манеру держаться. Нужно их всех пригласить, чтобы они увидели его танцующим, всякий раз, как из телевизора раздастся звук той его любимой рекламы матрасов. Это разрушит их представления.

– Ну не знаю, – ответил Чарльз, – Танцор он хороший, так что эффект может быть обратным.

– Ты сейчас шутишь? – обратила на него Лорна сердитый взгляд.

– Нет, – заморгал Чарльз, – Мне нравится, когда он танцует. Он здорово выглядит.

– Подтверждение тому, что любовь воистину слепа, – сказала она, и Чарльз рассмеялся. Он должен был признать, что это, быть может, правда. Они пронаблюдали, как одна отважная девушка потянулась погладить бицепс Эрик, – Следует ли нам его спасать?

– Позволим ему самому с этим управиться, – сказал ей Чарльз, но Лорна больше его не слушала, глаза ее сузились при виде группки вокруг Эрика: Пьетро, работая локтями, пробрался сквозь толпу заискивающих поклонников и забрал Дэвида из рук Эрика в очевидной уловке таким образом обратить на себя внимание хорошеньких девчонок.

– Да никогда, – сказала Лорна, направившись к шумихе, – Да никогда я не позволю этому идиоту использовать моего младшего брата, чтобы с кем-нибудь перепихнуться!

Чарльз с играющей на его губах улыбкой смотрел ей вслед. Он волновался о большой разнице в возрасте между Дэвидом и старшими детьми, но они были даже куда более заботливы и пеклись о малыше даже больше необходимого. Он с гордостью пронаблюдал, как Лорна, готовая сбить с Пьетро спесь, протолкнулась в группку. Она и в самом деле выросла замечательной.

Эрик сумел воспользоваться этим отвлечением внимания, как шансом сбежать, и пробрался к Чарльзу, поправляя покосившийся воротник. 

– Повеселился? – с ухмылкой спросил Чарльз.

– А выглядело весело? – стрельнул в него взглядом Эрик.

– Я вот точно отлично провожу время, – сказал Чарльз.

Прежде чем Эрик смог возразить, Ванда вскрикнула и откололась от стайки своих друзей.

– Логан! – крикнула она, пробежав поперек лужайки и бросившись на него с полным энтузиазма крепким объятием. 

– И вот тут мне подумалось, что он не собирался объявляться, – сказал Эрик.

– Ты же знаешь, он не пропустил бы нечто столь важное для Ванды.

Эрик скорчил гримасу настолько похожую ту, что чуть раньше была у насупившейся Лорны, что Чарльз не смог не улыбнуться.

– Ты думаешь… – начал Эрик и затем остановился.

– Я думаю что?.. – подсказал Чарльз.

Ванда взяла Логана под руку, с обожанием глядя на него во время их разговора.

– То самое, – сказал Эрик, – _То самое_.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что она в него влюблена? – спросил Чарльз.

– О Господи, – сказал Эрик, – В самом деле? Я должен Азазелю двадцать баксов…

– Ты заключал пари о возможной влюбленности своей дочери? – прищурился Чарльз.

– Но это же Логан! – запротестовал Эрик, – Да он вообще скорее животное, чем человек!

– Эрик, – сказал Чарльз, сдерживая смех, – когда ты прекратишь делать вид, что ненавидишь его?

– Никогда, – пробормотал Эрик, скрестив руки на груди. 

Чарльз лишь покачал головой: при всей его нежной любви к Эрику тот временами бывал таким упрямым идиотом. 

Как бы весело всем не казалось на перебой болтать друг с другом, они не могли оставаться тут весь день. Школа, может, и не работала, но это по-прежнему был будний день – ММЦ определенно был открыт. 

– Так, ребята, время сделать снимок! – крикнул Чарльз, сложив руки рупором у рта, чтобы прозвучало погромче. Если он и приложил немного телепатии, что ж, об этом никому не известно, – Мне нужно поторопиться на работу.

– Ах да, – неспешно подходя, сказал Азазель, – Все забываю, что Эрик у нас домохозяин. Я и не видел, к чему идет.

– Я видела, – сказала Мойра, – Разве не помнишь, каким он был надоедливым, когда Чарльз ждал ребенка?

Чарльз, закатив глаза, проигнорировал их и попытался заставить всех встать в два ряда. Царил полный беспорядок, но им как-то удалось скучковаться. Убедившись, что Дэвид, счастливый, у Лорны на руках, Чарльз занял место рядом с Эриком в заднем ряду, надеясь, что не слишком низковат и его будет видно за головой Мойры. Эрик положил руку ему на плечо, прижимая к себе, и Чарльз обхватил рукой его талию.

Когда родитель, делавший фотографию, сражаясь с дорогой фотокамерой Рэйвен, остановился, вынудив ее выйти из группы, чтобы помочь, Эрик украдкой поцеловал след от укуса на тыльной стороне шеи Чарльза.

– Прекрати, – прошипел тот, чуть пихнув Эрика, – Знаешь же, что меня это заводит.

Эрик рассмеялся и вместо этого прижался поцелуем к его щеке:

– Сожалею.

– Нет, не сожалеешь.

– Ты прав, – ухмыльнулся Эрик.

Чарльз ущипнул его, насладившись тем, как тот чуть вздрогнул, а потом послал в разум Эрика картинку с довольно ясным образом того, что именно последует позднее. Дыхание Эрика участилось.

Ситуация с камерой, наконец, была разрешена, и Рэйвен бегом вернулась на свое место.

– Так, ладно, все скажите «сыр»!

– Сыр! – крикнули все они, и рука Эрика сжалась вокруг Чарльза; вся их семья и друзья были счастливы, а воздух заполнился жизнерадостными мыслями. Чарльз улыбался так широко, что подумал, что никогда не перестанет.

Он все еще улыбался и позднее той ночью, когда прижал Эрика к простыням, широко разведя ноги и медленно принимая его член, мучительный дюйм за дюймом. Эрик тяжело дышал, глядя на него снизу вверх поблескивающими глазами и изо всех сил стараясь сдерживаться, пока Чарльз прилаживается. Даже после всех этих лет член Эрика все еще растягивал его до самых его пределов, и Чарльз пристрастился к этому ощущению. Он начал двигаться, слабо простонав, опустившись на Эрика, и руки мужчины нашли его бедра, крепко удерживая, но все еще позволяя ему задавать темп.

Чарльз менял положение с каждым слабым толчком, пока не нашел _тот самый правильный_ угол, подавшись вперед, чтобы опереться руками о грудь Эрика, любя ощущать своего альфу таким послушным под собой.

Эрик прикусил губу, когда движения Чарльза начали ускоряться:

– Черт, только посмотри на себя… – простонал он.

Умелое движение бедер Чарльза заставило их обоих ахнуть, их ритм сбился, и это, похоже, было последней каплей. Руки Эрика сжались на бедрах Чарльза и он, прогнувшись, толкнулся в него снизу.

– О Господи, – выдавил Чарльз, позволяя Эрику, пользуясь его хваткой на бедрах, снова и снова опускать его на член, – Да, Эрик, прямо сюда… 

Выражение лица Эрика с бусинками пота на его висках расслабилось от удовольствия, пока он продолжал вбиваться в Чарльза, каждым толчком, казалось, доставая невозможно глубоко.

– Чарльз… – простонал он, толчки стали беспорядочными, и Чарльз сжал его так плотно, как только мог, наблюдая, как Эрик, кончая, низко глубоко простонал, удерживая его на месте и изливаясь в него. Он притянул Чарльза на себя в развратном поцелуе, и тот только потянулся за собственным членом, чтобы закончить с собой, как мир вдруг перевернулся.

Эрик шаловливо улыбнулся ему сверху, все еще тяжело дыша, но, не теряя времени, скользнув вниз по телу мужчины. Он взял в рот член Чарльза с рожденной годами практики легкостью, и, когда тот начал извиваться, крупными ладонями вновь нашел его бедра, прижимая к кровати и по-прежнему удерживая. Чарльз непроизвольно заскулил, уже опасно близкий к тому, чтобы кончить.

– Эрик… – Чарльз сжал руками простыни, отчаянно пытаясь, изогнувшись, толкнуться в рот Эрика и провалившись в этом в сильной хватке мужчины, – Черт… Эрик…

Эрик взял еще на последний дюйм глубже, а затем мурлыкнул, и Чарльз пропал, запрокинув голову и крича, кончая, все его тело подрагивало, в то время как Эрик продолжал облизывать его, пока не исчезла последняя капля.

Насытившийся и вымотанный, Чарльз совершенно безвольно откинулся, кожа его приятно гудела. Он лениво прищурился, глядя на Эрика:

– Слава Богу, у этого дома толстые стены.

Эрик засмеялся, прижавшись поцелуем к бедру Чарльза, где остались красноватые следы от его руки.

– Звучит с облегчением, – он продолжил поцелуи, затормозившись, чтобы уделить особое внимание украшавшим живот Чарльза растяжкам. Чарльз до си пор чувствовал себя немного глупо, что вообще думал, что мог родить троих детей без единого следа; с Дэвидом он получил множество.

– Почему ты так одержим ими? – спросил Чарльз, стараясь не хихикать от щекочущего ощущения поцелуев и щетины Эрика.

– Это боевые шрамы, – сказал Эрик, уткнувшись носом в его кожу, и, прежде чем Чарльз смог ответить, поднял голову и произнес, – Может заведем еще одного?

– А как насчет того, чтобы вынашивал его ты? – фыркнул Чарльз.

Эрик сел, перебравшись на коленях, чтобы дотянуться до влажных салфеток на ночном столике.

– Если хотел быть сегодня ночью сверху, мог просто попросить, – легко ответил он, покрутив задницей перед лицом Чарльза. Тот, хохотнув, звучно шлепнул его по ней.

– Неуверен, что с этой твоей узкой талией и практически отсутствующими бедрами у тебя бы там поместился ребенок.

– Действительно, – сказал Эрик, аккуратно вытерев Чарльза между ног и бросив салфетки в мусорную корзину рядом, – Хотя на тебя смотреть было приятно.

Он скользнул руками вокруг Чарльза и потянул его вверх, так что мужчина оседлал его колени. Чарльз расслабился, возвышаясь над ним, в то время как Эрик откинулся на спинку кровати в их любимой позе для обнюхивания. Рука Эрика обвила тыльную сторону шеи Чарльза, как он столь часто делал, и мужчина ощутил удовлетворение Эрика, когда пальцы того слегка прошлись по метке уз.

– Порой, – сказал Эрик между долгих поцелуев губ Чарльза, – Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты мой.

– Навсегда, – сказал Чарльз, затрепетав, когда палец Эрика продолжил чуть касаться укуса, – Точно так же, как ты навсегда мой.

Единственным ответом Эрика был глубокий вдох запаха Чарльза, нос его плотно прижался к коже мужчины. Чарльз любил это. Любил быть связанным с Эриком и любил пахнуть Эриком. Любил укус Эрика на своей шее, знание, что Эрик пометил его, и все могут это видеть. Он любил Эрика. Любил свою семью. Любил свою жизнь. В течение многих лет он никогда и не мечтал, что так будет, но вот оно. Каждый мучительный миг боли того стоил. Каждое усилие и слеза привели его сюда, на колени Эрика.

Эти чувства едва не захлестнули его, пока он не осознал, что не все они целиком его собственные. У Эрика был схожий момент: разум его кружил в водовороте любви, удовлетворенности и своего рода, казалось, никогда не блекнувшего удивления. И еще миг понадобился Чарльзу, чтобы понять – Эрик не шутил о своем желании завести еще детей.

Чарльз запустил руку в чуть подвивающиеся волосы Эрика:

– Давай сделаем это, – сказал он, – Давай заведем еще одного.

Эрик прекратил обнюхивать его, отодвинувшись, чтобы посмотреть Чарльзу в глаза в поисках свидетельств шутки. Когда не нашел ни одного, улыбка медленно расползлась по его лицу:

– Серьезно?

– Да, – сказал Чарльз, – У меня скоро течка – не буду пить таблетки. Дэвид потребовал у нас много времени, может и не получиться, но… – он улыбнулся, – Давай попробуем.

Эрик притянул Чарльз в волнительный мокрый поцелуй.

– В таком случае, – сказал Эрик, толкая Чарльза обратно на простыни, – нам лучше как можно больше практиковаться.

– Ты не можешь быть уже снова готов, – сказал Чарльз со смехом, а затем почувствовал вставший член Эрика у своего бедра, – Ты меня доконаешь, – и все равно потянул Эрика вниз в поцелуй.

Руки Эрика скользнули вниз по телу мужчины, обхватывая его задницу, и Чарльз, зарывшись рукой в волосы Эрика и покусывая его губы, уже и в самом деле начал вдохновляться идеей второго раунда. Он как раз заставил Эрика застонать, когда из радионяни раздался пронзительный плач Дэвида, разрушив их момент. Эрик, раздраженно простонав, замер и рухнул сверху на Чарльза.

– Ну и ничего страшного, – пробормотал Эрик в шею Чарльза, – Четверых достаточно.

***

Чуть больше года спустя родилась Аня. 


End file.
